Total Drama Back To The Basics
by TheDramaMachine
Summary: When Chris brings back all twenty-five of the original contestants for a brand-new season, the end result is hilarity, humiliation and a whole lot of drama, in Total Drama Back To The Basics! In this chapter, eight contestants will take to a model catwalk, then a hilarious paparazzi-themed challenge, featuring a cameo from one of the most famous former contestants!
1. Episode 1: Back To The Basics

**Disclaimer – The rights of Total Drama and it's characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network and all associated with the show. No profit is being made from this fanfiction, I am simply being rewarded with the unbridled joy of writing.**

 **Author's Note – This fanfiction takes place directly after Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. This fanfiction will be located on Camp Wawanakwa (which I am going to pretend didn't sink at the conclusion of Season Five) and contain all of the original contestants (including Alejandro, Sierra and Blaineley).**

 **This fanfiction will also contain spoilers for Seasons 1-6 of Total Drama, so be warned if you have not caught up to speed with the show. The winners from previous seasons will be as follows: Owen, Duncan, Heather, Cameron, Mike, Shawn.**

 **This fanfiction is rated T. There won't be anything too graphic except for minor swearing and sexual references.**

 **That's all for now, I hope that you all enjoy my new fanfiction: Total Drama Back to the Basics!**

* * *

Chris MacLean stood on the worn Dock of Camp Wawanakwa, fussing about his appearance as usual. He stood frazzled, trying to perfect his hair.

"How's my hair? Is it perfect?" Asked Chris to an off-screen cameraman.

"We're rolling." Grunted the cameraman. Chris quickly composed himself.

"Greetings to one and all! I am Chris Maclean, bringing you our seventh season of Total Drama! We've been stuck on an Island. We've been to the movies. We've been around the world. We've been exposed to toxic radioactive waste, and we have thrown it all together! But now, we have returned for our seventh season, and I can promise you, it's going to be triple the trouble!" Said Chris, rubbing his hands together maniacally.

"We're back at our favourite campsite, Camp Wawanakwa!" He said, gesturing to the well-known campsite behind him, where Chef Hatchet burst out of the mess hall, chasing a raccoon with a chainsaw and screaming profanity at it.

"Yeah, it's a little more run-down then last time. But I think that's what's going to make this season so much fun!" Said Chris.

"Anyways, our initial plan was to axe all of the veterans and bring in yet another whole new cast of campers. However, the polls indicated that the fans wanted a season with all the veterans of Total Drama, and so all twenty-five of them were more than happy to come and compete again! And also, they were contractually obligated to do so." Laughed Chris.

"For those of you who are fans of the new cast, do not despair! You'll see all of your favourite newbies at some point this season, whether it's just as a cameo or they might possibly join the game! Who knows? Anyways, now for the big reveal." Said Chris.

"Fans were so excited that all of the veterans were coming back for another crack at the money, that donations started pouring in. Our first thought was that we should improve the living standards for the contestants, but why do that when we can rebuild my private cottage that Duncan destroyed last season?" Asked Chris, and he gestured to an even more extravagant cottage located on the beach.

"Anyways, in addition to that, we've had such an expansion in our budget, that now, the contestants will be competing for a grand total of TWO million dollars! Double the money means double the stakes and double the drama! Who will go down? Who will rise from the ashes? Time to find out on the debut episode of Total Drama: Back to the Basics!

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

"Now that we're all more familiarised with the stakes of this season, it's time to introduce our contestants." Said Chris, as the first boat arrived with the first contestants.

The first two contestants to step off the boat were two girls, one of them was tanned, thin and tall and the other was pale, pudgy and short. They were wearing the exact same clothes, despite their physical differences. The two girls were squealing with anticipation.

"Katie, Sadie, welcome back for another crack at the million!" Said Chris. Katie and Sadie squealed and ran over to hug Chris.

"Katie! It has been sooooo long since we've been back here!" Squealed Sadie.

"I know right! It has been forever since we competed!" Cried Katie.

"Katie, Sadie, our crowd's favourite BFFFFLs. You two haven't competed since the very first season, and some fans are wondering if the two of you are going to be a little rusty." Said Chris.

"Oh, definitely not. Katie and I are, like, totally going to take the game more seriously this time, and, like, try to help our team and stuff." Said Sadie.

"Oh, totes. We're definitely going to go far this time round!" Said Katie enthusiastically. Chris chuckled.

"You keep thinking that, girls. Anyways, on with the next contestant **!"** said Chris. Next, a tall guy with a green shirt and black jeans carrying a guitar stepped off the boat.

"Trent, our resident heart-throb! So good to see you again, man." He said, bumping fists with Trent.

"We haven't seen you since your brief tenure as Team Captain in Season Two ended in insanity, humiliation, heartbreak and your elimination. Tell me, how are you going to get back on the horse?" Asked Chris.

"Well Chris, all that insanity happened so long ago, I feel like I've grown from that and I can take the game more seriously now." Said Trent.

"Especially now that you don't have a girlfriend to throw challenges for anymore?" Asked Chris teasingly. Trent stammered.

"I'm just messing with ya, Trent, you big lug! Go stand over there." Said Chris, and Trent anxiously went to stand by Katie and Sadie.

The next person to step off the boat was an incredibly beautiful girl with long blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She lifted her sunglasses and went to go greet Chris.

"Hi, Chip!" She said cheerfully. Chris groaned.

"Really. Lindsay? You've been on four seasons on my show, and you still can't remember my name?" Cried Chris. Lindsay was confused.

"What did I say?"

"Chip. My name is Chris."

"I thought I said that?"

"Ugh, never mind, moving on. Lindsay, last time we saw you was in Season Five, when you were the first eliminated because you thought the game was too difficult and you voted yourself off. Tell me, are you going to go down the same road this time?" Asked Chris.

"No, of course not! I just really missed my boyfriend Taylor-er, Tyler during that season. But now that Tyler is going to be with me this season, I should be fine!" Said Lindsay cheerfully. Chris rolled his eyes, and Lindsay went to go join the others, hugging Trent, Katie and Sadie.

The next boat didn't arrive, but in the distance, everybody could see a guy with a cowboy hat and a pink Hawaiian shirt on a jetski, pulling behind him a blonde girl on a surfboard.

"Hey everybody, Geoff and Bridgette are coming in to pull some kind of stunt! Knowing Bridgette, this should be very interesting." Said Chris. Geoff soon stopped the jetski, and Bridgette did a flip onto the dock. She landed on her feet, but immediately stumbled, however Geoff caught her.

"That. Was. Amazing! Babe, you are, like, the best surfer chick ever!" Cheered Geoff, and the couple proceeded to engage in one of their trademark smooch-sessions.

"Geoff and Bridgette, everybody, and their thoroughly mixed saliva samples." Said Chris sarcastically. Bridgette blushed and broke away from Geoff.

"Sorry, Chris, just got a little carried away."

"I can tell. Now, Bridgette and Geoff, what's ruined you in the past is your inability to keep your tongues out of eachothers mouths, or in Bridgette's case, other people's mouths." Said Chris. Bridgette blushed bright red and Geoff frowned.

"Low blow, Chris dude. Not cool."

"I would take that back a million times if I could, Chris. But Geoff and I are going to take the game more seriously this time, and we're not going to let anyone get in the way of our relationship." Said Bridgette.

"Boo-yeah! We're gonna be a couple of millionaires by the time this game is over!" Said Geoff. Bridgette smiled, and the two went to greet the other contestants.

The next boat arrived, and off it came a short, pudgy girl with her bushy, brown hair pulled into a short ponytail and a green shirt. She squealed in excitement and proceeded to hug Chris.

"Beth! Our resident geek, how's it been going?" Asked Chris excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, Chris! You have no idea how excited I am to be here again!" Said Beth, spitting little bits of saliva all over Chris. Chris wiped his face.

"So Beth, you came so close to winning in Season Two, but narrowly lost out to Duncan. How are you going to change your game-plan this season?" Asked Chris.

"Well, I think what got me so far in Season Two is that I played a nice game and everybody could trust me! So I think I'll do that again, and hopefully I can win!" Said Beth. Chris stared at her blankly.

"That was not the answer I was looking for." Beth ignored him and went to the other side of the dock, where she and Lindsay embraced, squealing.

"Oh my gosh, Beth! I haven't seen you in the longest time!" Squealed Lindsay.

"I know! I so hope we're on the same team this time!" Cried Beth.

The next boat soon arrived, and it arrived with a large Jamaican man who looked quite intimidating at first, but the illusion was lost when a bird fluttered onto his shoulder and he cooed affectionately.

"DJ! One of our fan-favourite veterans! How's it going buddy? Injured any more animals since we last saw you?" Said Chris.

"Ch-Chris, that wasn't funny. So many animals got hurt because of me in Season Three. I'm still getting over it." Said DJ, his voice wobbling.

"Aw, is somebody about to turn on the waterworks? Is somebody about to cry?" Taunted Chris in a baby voice, until a hand slapped him in the face.

"Not funny, Chris." Snarled a goth girl with teal hair.

"Nice to see you too, Gwen." Groaned Chris, rubbing his cheek.

"Thank goodness, a familiar face." Sighed DJ in relief, giving Gwen a huge hug, which she gladly returned.

"Nice to see you again, Deej." Said Gwen.

"So Gwen, now that you've broken up with Duncan, who's your target guy going to be this season?" Asked Chris. Gwen glared daggers at him.

"Do you want another slap in the face?" Snarled Gwen.

"No, hey, no, I was just asking." Said Chris, and Gwen and DJ made their way down to the Dock, where most of the other contestants were eager to greet them.

"DJ! Man, it's been forever!" Said Trent, giving DJ a hug. Then he made eye contact with Gwen, and he quickly dropped his eyes to the floor. Gwen sighed, but she was quickly hugged by Lindsay and Beth.

The next boat arrived, and off it came a short guy with brown hair and a vest.

"Look everybody, it's Noah, our favourite book-worm!" Said Chris.

"Spare me the introduction, Chris, I'm only here for the money." Said Noah.

"Well, you may be forgetting this, Noah, but you are, in fact, under contract. So yes, you will stand here and answer all questions I ask you." Said Chris passive-aggressively. Noah scowled.

"So Noah, you haven't had a great track record for success since you've been competing. Tell us, how are you going to change your game plan this time?" Asked Chris.

"I'd be an idiot to give up all my secrets, Chris." Smirked Noah, and he progressed to the other end of the dock. Chris scowled.

"I really don't like him." But he was quickly scooped up by an overweight teenager with blonde hair.

"Woo-hoo! Chris-freakin'-MacLean! Man, it is so good to see you! I missed you so much, did you miss me?" Asked Owen, cheering.

"Oh, I was counting the days to see you again, Owen." Said Chris sarcastically. Owen didn't pick up on his sarcasm and went to go greet the other contestants. He hugged them all one by one, until he got to Noah.

"Oh, man! Noah, my buddy! I missed you so much!" And he picked Noah up and squeezed him tightly.

"Did anyone else hear that crack? That would be my spine." Groaned Noah, gasping for breath.

Soon, the next boat arrived and a short teenager with brown hair and a gap between his teeth stepped off the boat cautiously.

"Cody! You've racked up quite a fan-base since we saw you last, many of them female! Interestingly enough, most of them received death threats afterwards. I wonder who could have sent those?" Asked Chris.

"Well, Chris, I—" But Cody couldn't even finish his sentence before he was tackled to the ground by a tall, tanned girl with purple hair.

"CODY!" She shrieked, showering his face with kisses.

"H-Hey, Sierra!" Said Cody, his voice muffled by Sierra.

"Alright, lovebirds, stand up please!" Asked Chris. Sierra picked Cody up-bridal style.

"Sorry, Chris! I was just so caught up in the Cody-ness! But now that we're together again, I'm never going to let you out of my sight!" Cheered Sierra. Cody gulped.

"Well, Sierra, last time we saw you, you went a little nutso!" Said Chris.

"Oh, silly Chris, that was just because I was deprived of my sugar-frosted Codio! Now that we're together again, I know that I can go far again!" Said Sierra, squeezing Cody.

"Sierra, please put me down!" Groaned Cody. Sierra obliged and the two walked over to the other contestants.

The next boat arrived, and off it sprung a blur of green and orange.

"Behold! It is I, Izzy the Great, and I have returned to claim the prize!" Cheered Izzy.

"Welcome back to one of our fan-favourite characters, Izzy! What have you gotten up to since we saw you last?" Asked Chris.

"Well, I've gotten up to some really crazy stuff, I got into a fight with an armadillo, then I found a cure for cancer, and then I lived in a tribe in Papua New Guinea for six months, and then I got married in Vegas, only to learn that the wedding was a complete phony, and—"

"Alright, I think we've heard enough. Moving on!" Izzy sprinted to the other side of the dock, and landed in Owen's arms.

"Big O! Izzy missed you so much!" Purred Izzy, but Owen looked down at her sadly.

"Come on, Big O! Don't look at me with those puppy dog eyes! Just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't be friends!" Said Izzy.

"Best friends?" Asked Owen.

"Forever!" Said Izzy, and Owen cheered, holding her above his head.

"Aww, isn't that just the sweetest, Cody? Maybe we could best-friends-double-date with them!" Asked Sierra.

However, before Cody could protest, all the contestants heard a rallying cry from above them, and looked up. There was Tyler, gliding towards them on a hang-glider, waving. However, it wasn't long before he began to spiral out of control, towards the other contestants. All the others screamed and ducked out of the way. Tyler plunged into the ocean, and Chris was doubling-over in laughter.

"That…was…by far…the BEST…entrance anybody has ever made!" Cried Chris, wiping a tear from his eye. Lindsay frantically rushed over to help her boyfriend as he climbed onto the dock, dripping wet and shivering.

"Tyler! Are you okay, baby?" She asked, her big blue eyes wide with concern.

"I'm fine, babe. Not even a scratch!" Said Tyler triumphantly. Lindsay cooed and the two began to kiss passionately. Most of the contestants silently seethed with jealousy.

The next boat to arrive contained a girl with tanned skin, brown hair and a purple blouse. She batted her bangs, and walked reluctantly over to Chris.

"Courtney, our resident C.I.T! Last we saw of you, you were floating away in a balloon filled with copious amounts of methane!" Said Chris. Courtney shuddered.

"I'm going fine, asides from that little escapade." She said.

"My bad!" Called Owen.

"Anyways, who are you planning to throw under the bus this season?" Asked Chris. Courtney widened her eyes in fury.

"I'll have you know that I'm planning on redeeming myself this season. I've made a lot of mistakes—"

"Ain't that the truth." Muttered Gwen.

"But I think that wrongs can always be made into rights, so I hope everybody will forgive me." Said Courtney.

"That is, if they don't vote you off first." Said Chris. Courtney ignored Chris' comments and went to join the other contestants.

The next boat arrived, and most of the contestants screamed when they saw what it brought. A sickly, demonic thing that seemed more monster than man pounced off the boat, glaring maniacally at the rest of the contestants.

"Seriously, Chris? You decided to bring that…thing back here? Even after he tried to kill you?" Asked LeShawna.

"And more importantly, Cameron?" Cried Gwen.

"I admit, I was thinking about leaving Ezekiel out of this season. However, I then realised how much it would torture the rest of you, and the price I had to pay seemed small in comparison!" Said Chris. He then noticed Ezekiel curiously sniffing his shoe.

"Yo, Ezekiel! Is the concept of modern English still lost on you?" Asked Chris.

"Money. Win. Good." Grunted Ezekiel. A voice came from behind Ezekiel.

"Ezekiel likely suffered injury to the Broca's area in the left frontal lobe of his brain, which results in a disruption to the production of speech by loss of function of the muscles that coordinate speech production and articulation." Said a raspy voice from behind Ezekiel.

"Harold, my main nerd! How have you been going, buddy?" Asked Chris, pushing Ezekiel away.

"Pretty good. I just finished a three-thousand piece jigsaw puzzle." Said Harold.

"Well, with those mad skills, what are the chances you'll get the prize this time round?"

"Easily calculable. Assuming the teams are diverse in intelligence, athletic ability and spatial reasoning, and also assuming the merge is exactly half way, that leaves me a one in twenty-five chance of winning."

"That's interesting, but…"

"As a percentage, that's four percent—"

"Okay, Harold, go stand over there." And Harold went to go greet the other contestants.

The next boat arrived, and off it came a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and in a red dress, who immediately blew a kiss to the camera.

"Hello, everybody! Blaineley Stacey Andrews-O'Halloran here, bringing you the seventh season of Total Drama!" She said.

"Uh, Blaineley, I'm the host! I swear, we already went through this with Topher last time." Groaned Chris.

"Seriously? You let her come back? Isn't the age limit for this show, like, sixty or something?" Asked Trent. Blaineley gasped.

"How dare you! I'll have you know that I'm only twenty-two!" Scoffed Blaineley. Crickets chirped, and Noah's eyebrow raised.

"Okay, fine, twenty-five." And Blaineley went to go stand with the other contestants, most of whom shuffled uncomfortably around her.

The next boat arrived, and off it came a guy with a green Mohawk in handcuffs and an orange prisoner's jumpsuit, accompanied by two policemen.

"I swear, I did not sign up for this *beep* again." Groaned Duncan.

"Wanna go back to the slammer, Duncan? That can easily be arranged." Said Chris. Duncan gulped.

"Now, Mr. MacLean, I'm assuming there is some sort of chaperone present to watch the prisoner at all times, like we discussed?" Said the policeman.

"There most certainly is, officer." Said Chris, with his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Excellent." And the policemen released Duncan from the handcuffs, and they were off.

"So, Duncan, is it true what they say? Does prison change you?" Asked Chris.

"No way in hell am I going back to that hell-hole. And someone get me some freakin' normal clothes so I can get out of this jumpsuit." And he walked over to the other contestants, however nobody greeted him, and looked away anxiously.

The next boat arrived, and off it stepped two of the most sinister presences in the competition, both glaring at the rest of the contestants menacingly.

"Woah, here comes trouble. Here's our favourite evil couple, Heather and Alejandro! Glad to see the two of you are still together. I assumed the promise of more money had driven you two apart by now."

"Nonsense, Chris. We've decided that if we combine our talents, there's no way we can lose. And when we win, we're splitting the money down the middle and taking a million each." Said Alejandro.

"Yeah…that's what we're going to do." Said Heather.

"Are you sure the fact that nobody trusts either of you won't get in the way?"

"Well Chris, both times I have competed I have gone very far." Said Alejandro.

"And let's not forget that I actually won Season Three." Said Heather smugly.

"Let's also not forget that the only reason you won is because you led me on then knocked me off a volcano."

"Let's also not forget that you were stupid enough to fall for it."

"Let's also not forget that the stupid money was burnt in the lava anyway—" Alejandro coughed.

"Yes, we're very happy."

"Sounds that way. Move along please." And Heather and Alejandro went to stand by the other contestants, where Katie and Sadie proceeded to faint over Alejandro's good looks, much to Heather's chagrin.

The next boat that arrived brought an incredibly attractive guy with a green shirt and cargo pants.

"Justin, my main man! I've been looking forward to seeing you again. We need a bit of a boost in the looks department. These ones aren't exactly the prettiest looking bunch." Said Chris, prompting several of the contestants to raise their eyebrows.

"Whatever, Chris. I'm just hoping to take the million as my own this time." Said Justin.

"Well, you know what they say! Looks alone can be worth millions." Said Chris.

"And who says that exactly?" Smirked Gwen. Chris hesitated for a few seconds.

"Moving on." And Justin went to go stand near the other contestants, where Katie and Sadie promptly forgot about Alejandro and began to fawn over Justin, who gladly welcomed the attention.

"Ick. What do they even see in him?" Groaned Noah.

"Are you kidding? What don't they see? His perfect skin, his chiselled features…" began Owen, before realising his statement was attracting some amused stares.

The next boat arrived, and off it stepped an extremely muscular woman with an aggressive stare.

"Eva! It's been a while since you've last competed. How are you feeling about your chances this time?" Asked Chris.

"Spare me." Grunted Eva.

"I'm just saying, after Blaineley, you have competed in the least episodes of all the original cast, with only three under your belt! Do you think that's what's going to hold you back?" Asked Chris.

"Nothing's gonna hold me back. That money is mine." Snarled Eva, and she walked over to the other side of the dock, where she dropped her bag, and it crashed through the wooden planks of the dock.

"Sweet Zeus, what do you have in there? The most dense chocolate cake ever?" Asked Owen.

"Dumbbells, idiot." Snapped Eva.

"Alright, everybody, there's just one more contestant to arrive and we'll be on our way." Said Chris, and a dark-skinned, voluptuous girl with her black hair pulled into a ponytail stepped off the boat.

"LeShawna, our saucy, sassy sister!" Exclaimed Chris, raising his hand for a high-five. LeShawna simply raised her eyebrow.

"Fine." Said Chris and LeShawna carried on. Gwen immediately rushed to hug LeShawna.

"LeShawna!" She cried, embracing her friend.

"Gwen, girl, it has been forever! I missed our little talks, girlfriend!" Said LeShawna, locking Gwen into a hug. However, Harold cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Harold.' Grinned Gwen, and she stepped aside. Harold waltzed up to LeShawna and kissed her hand.

"Come on now, baby doll, give me some sugar." And she locked Harold in a hug, who awkwardly returned the hug.

"Alright, everybody's here now, right? Can we get on with the show please?" Asked Courtney.

"Great idea, Courtney. Everybody, meet at the campfire pit in five minutes!" Said Chris.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Owen:** Woo-hoo! Back on Camp Wawanakwa! Yeah, what a party! I can't wait for all the new memories! Huh huh huh, maybe I could even win the money again! Wouldn't that be cool? Being a winner…twice? Man, I would be so popular back home. I'd be the only guy in town with TWO cheese cellars!

 **Katie** : Sadie and I are going to take the game, like, way more seriously this time. Like, can you imagine how much shopping we could do with two million dollars?!

 **Gwen** : Why? Why can't I be like Eva, or Katie, or Sadie, and sit out for a few seasons? They haven't competed since Season One, and meanwhile I have been forced to compete every season, and each time I have been trapped in a whirlpool of drama and hatred…well, mostly drama. Arggghh! /kicks a hole in the wall of the outhouse/ …that said, I am really happy to see LeShawna and Bridgette again.

 **Izzy:** /observing the hole in the wall/ Woah, what happened here? Anyways, I am so excited to be back at camp! I have so many good memories of this place, playing canasta in the cabins, dodging the RCMP by hiding with beavers and cuddling with my cuddly bear Owen!

* * *

All of the contestants were eagerly catching up and chatting by the fireplace, until Chris silenced them.

"Welcome, to the twenty-five of you sitting here before me, back to Camp Wawanakwa, for our most dramatic season yet!" Said Chris. He waited for a moment.

"I was expecting a chorus of cheers? Applause, at the very least?" Said Chris. Nearly everybody rolled their eyes and LeShawna stifled a laugh.

"Very well then. In honour of the intensity, and awesome-ocity—"

"That's not a word."

"Shut up, Harold. Anyways, in honour of the intensity of this season, it is being dubbed…Total. Drama. Back to the Basics!" Cheered Chris. He was met with silence once more.

"Oh come on! A little applause would be polite! Just one little clap?" Begged Chris. Silence followed. He scoffed.

"Very well then. I'm now going to briefly run through the rules of the competition, for the more independently-minded of you. Lindsay." Said Chris.

"What does independently-minded mean?" Lindsay whispered to Tyler.

"Uh…it means you're the prettiest girl on the show!" Said Tyler. Lindsay cheered.

"I'm independently minded!" She cheered, throwing her hands in the air. Noah stifled a laugh and Heather rolled her eyes.

"For those of you have haven't competed for a while, listen up. Eva." And Chris promptly had to dodge Eva's shoe from flying towards his head.

"Anyways, here are the rules. Soon, all of you are going to be split into teams. Each day, you will face a challenge—" but Chris was interrupted by Gwen.

"One team will lose the challenge…" started Gwen.

"And that very team will go to elimination." Continued Alejandro.

"Once there, they will vote off one of their own." Said Noah in a mockingly dramatic voice.

"The person with the most votes will have to pack their bags…" continued Duncan, who was back in his regular clothes.

"And leave, and never come back." Finished Bridgette.

"Ever!" Concluded Izzy. Everybody laughed and cheered, much to Chris' chagrin.

"Clearly you all read the manual. Anyways, as I was saying before Gwen rudely interrupted me, we will be deciding the teams by this afternoon!" Said Chris.

"So soon? Sweet gorgonzola cheese, Chris, we haven't even had lunch yet!" Cried out Owen. LeShawna slapped his arm.

"Ssh! You'll give him ideas." Hissed LeShawna.

"I am not ready to going back to eating that sludge." Shivered Gwen.

"Hey! Everybody, attention back to me, please! This is my time!" Snapped Chris. LeShawna rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **LeShawna:** Ooh, that egotistical maniac gets on my nerves. What's the difference between Chris and the devil? Chris combs his hair to hide the horns.

 **Chef Hatchet:** I am sick of slaving day after day for those damn unappreciative kids, only to be treated with disrespect! Damn teenagers, I was treated better in prison!

* * *

"So, this time round, we're going to be doing things a little differently. There are going to be an endless number of twists at every turn!" Said Chris. Noah scoffed.

"Your twists are so common that they're getting predictable." He said dismissively.

"Oh, but this challenge is going to be the very opposite of predictable, Noah." Said Chris, rubbing his hands together, and cackling in glee. This was met with mixed responses from the campers. Heather, Alejandro and Eva smirked. DJ, Beth, Katie and Sadie whimpered. Noah, Gwen and LeShawna rolled their eyes. Izzy laughed along with Chris. Ezekiel sniffed Chris' shoes. Owen was so nervous that he farted, which was met with a chorus of "ew!" and "Owen!".

"Anyways, so now for the big reveal. The number of teams this time will be—" but he was cut off by Sierra.

"Ooh! Ooh! I bet that there are going to be four teams this time!" Cried Sierra.

"Why do you think that?" Asked Beth.

"Chris has gone with two teams every season except for Season Three, so that is borderline cliché, but even if there were three teams, there are twenty-five of us, so that wouldn't work! We would all fit equally onto teams if there were five teams, but that is too much, so four sits perfectly in the middle!" Said Sierra. Everybody looked at Chris.

"Was she right?" Asked Beth. Chris hung his head in shame.

"Yes." And most of the contestants cheered. However, Harold still had a question.

"Chris? Even if we have four teams, there are still twenty-five of us, which makes the teams indivisible." Said Harold.

"Indivisible? Does that mean that they'll, like, disappear?" Asked Lindsay curiously. Everybody laughed, and LeShawna put her hand on Lindsay's shoulder.

"Girlfriend, hush."

"Not invisible, Lindsay. Indivisible. They'll be unequal. Anyways, that's an excellent question, Harold, and to answer it, I'll tell you today's challenge. Today, before the teams are formed, one of you will be getting kicked off. Today, not tomorrow, not next week, not in a month, today."

"Okay, we have established that it is today, could we move on please?" Groaned Courtney.

"So, here is how the challenge is going to work. There are four flags hidden all around the island. Once you find a flag, you're going to stay there, and that'll be your team until the merge. There are six people to a flag, so twenty-four team spaces total. And twenty-five desperate losers." Said Chris.

"So it's sudden death. So unpredictable." Commented Alejandro. Chris ignored his comment.

"The first person to find the flag for their team will be the Team Captain, which gives a pretty major advantage, because Team Captains are going to have a lot of governing power this season." Said Chris.

"Of course, if you're not happy with your new team-mates, you're more than welcome to leave and try your luck with another flag. However, that does run a higher risk of being eliminated." Said Chris.

"Anyways, one more thing I should mention; the challenge begins now. So get going." Said Chris. Most of the contestants scrambled for the woods.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Bridgette:** So we pretty much get to choose our teammates this time. That's a big advantage, but I am kind of worried about what will happen if we lose. Like, how can you choose which friend to vote off? Anyways, my three picks for team-mates are Geoff, LeShawna and Gwen. I definitely trust them over almost everyone else.

 **Izzy** : I haven't gotten a chance to be Team Captain once, but I think I would be the best captain! I'd lead my team straight to the merge! Anyways, I'm not really sure who I would want on my team, but definitely Big O!

 **Sierra:** I know everything about this show, twists, consistencies, continuity, facts, trivia, I even know every skin-care product Chris uses! And trust me, it's a long list. So I should be able to track down those flags easily, I just need to make sure my Cody-Wody is on my team!

* * *

All the contestants, excited by the possibility of potentially being allowed to choose their team-mates, quickly split into groups. Gwen and LeShawna immediately paired together.

"Girl, we should go with Bridgette and Geoff. If there are four of us on a team, then we have the majority vote on the team." Gwen bit her lip.

"I'm not sure that's a great idea, LeShawna. If we lose more than twice then we're forced to turn on eachother. And I just don't want to lose any more friends this season." Said Gwen.

"I understand, girl. We'd better get a move on though." And Gwen and LeShawna hustled into the woods.

Meanwhile, Blaineley was struggling to find a partner. She began to approach Bridgette and Geoff.

"Hey, buddies! Just for old times sake, how about we team up? What do you say?" Asked Blaineley. Geoff scoffed.

"Yeah, right. Why don't you, like, kidnap us and send us to Siberia while you're at it." Said Geoff, and he and Bridgette walked away. Blaineley groaned, but then came face-to-face with Ezekiel, who was sniffing her hair.

"Yeah, not that desperate." And she descended into the woods alone. Meanwhile, Eva was about to leave the woods, when Izzy approached us.

"Whoa-ho! Pretty sneaky, trying to get away from us, Eva!" Cheered Izzy.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Eva.

"Y'know, our alliance! Me, you and Noah!" Izzy was dragging Noah along despite his protests.

"That was all the way back in Season One, and didn't it end in you abandoning us?" Asked Noah, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope! I don't recall anything like that! Oh, and we're bringing Owen with us this time too!" Said Izzy, and Owen picked up Noah in his trademark bear hug.

"Great. An extra three-hundred pounds of weight that has to be fed every thirty minutes." Sighed Eva.

"Hey, I'm not a baby! …that said, I could go for some chicken. And a burger. Oh, and extra fries. And maybe a chocolate sundae with extra chocolate sprinkles and—"

"Hey, can I come with you guys?" Asked Justin. Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Even after last time, when you stole a briefcase containing a million dollars from us?" Said Noah in disbelief.

"Justin is our worst enemy. We must make sure he goes down, straight to hell where Satan will torture him for the rest of eternity and—"

"Okay, one step at a time, crazy girl." Said Noah, and the four descended into the woods. Justin sighed, and walked past as Sierra picked up Cody and charged into the woods with him.

Meanwhile, Duncan walked up to Katie and Sadie, who were about to leave together.

"Hey ladies, you need some company in those woods?" Asked Duncan, winking at them.

"Um, why would we, like, go with you? After what you did to Courtney and Gwen." Scoffed Katie.

"Yeah, no-one will, like, ever trust you again." Said Sadie and the two girls walked into the woods.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Duncan:** /scoffs/ those two girls had no idea what they were talking about. I still have friends. I have…uh…crap.

 **Sierra:** The polls don't lie. After he and Gwen broke up in Season Five, his popularity went down lower than Lindsay's score on a math test.

* * *

Everybody was soon separated and in groups in the woods. Heather and Alejandro were walking through the woods together in silence.

"So, if we get to a flag first, then which of us should be Team Captain?" Asked Alejandro. Heather scoffed.

"Me, obviously." Said Heather.

"Heather, my flower, what is wrong with you today? You have not looked at me since we got to the island. Is the money already causing you to have doubts of our relationship?" Asked Alejandro. Realising she couldn't afford to lose Alejandro, Heather smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Of course not, honey." She said, with a little too much venom on the last word.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Heather** : If I do win the money, I'm not sharing a dime with Alejandro. He won't understand, but boys are temporary, money is forever. Still, I can't afford to lose him as an ally just yet.

 **Alejandro:** /smirking/ I know Heather isn't going to share the money with me, I'm not an idiot. But she needs me too much to cut me loose just yet.

* * *

Courtney was poking around the woods, looking for the flag.

"Get your head in the game, Courtney. This is the fifth time you've been on this show, and you will not be eliminated first." Groaned Courtney. Just then, she heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" She called out fearfully. Duncan stepped out of the bushes.

"Don't worry, princess, if you're scared, I can protect you." He said winking. Courtney scoffed, and turned away from him.

"Seriously, princess? Hasn't this whole silent treatment thing gotten kinda old?" Asked Duncan.

"First of all, don't call me princess. You lost that right the minute you planted your lips on someone else." Scoffed Courtney.

"You're still feeling bitter about that? That was almost three seasons ago, and Gwen and I are over now." Said Duncan.

"Great, glad to know you sacrificed our three-year relationship for a fling."

"Okay, if you add up all the time we were together over the time we weren't, it's probably only about eight months."

"Eight months of my life I'll never get back."

"Cut the crap, princess. Are we gonna team up or not?" Courtney looked at him flabbergasted.

"Why would I ever team up with you?"

"Because there's a reason that you're alone in the woods. You're not the only one who screwed over the last person who trusted you in this game. And it just so happens it was also Gwen." Said Duncan.

"I would rather be eliminated first then be on a team with you."

"Suit yourself, princess. But if there's one thing I know about you, it's that you want the money more than anything, and you're going to need an ally or two if you wanna survive." And Courtney began to walk away. However as she did, Duncan noticed something in the corner of his eye. A yellow fabric in the tree next to him.

"What the…" he muttered. He saw that it was a flag. He chuckled.

"Hey, princess!"

"What do you want?" Called Courtney from afar. Duncan chased after her, a yellow flag in hand. Courtney saw the flag and gasped.

"You still sure you don't want this?" Asked Duncan, wiggling his eyebrow.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Courtney:** I will never trust Duncan again after what he did to me, and I would certainly never ally with him. But I do need a team.

 **Duncan** : So, Chris said that Team Captains have a lot of say this season. I could twist this to my advantage. Maybe I'm not so screwed this season.

* * *

"Attention, campers! The first flag has been found and two team spots are already taken up! There are still another twenty-two up for grab, so you'd better scramble!" Announced Chris.

DJ and Trent, who were working together, were walking into the forest.

"Don't worry, DJ. There's probably plenty of time to find a flag." Said Trent.

"Knowing Chris, he probably hid the flag somewhere dangerous." Shuddered DJ, but just then, Trent stopped.

"DJ, look!" In front of them was a cave. Trent peered in, but couldn't see more than a few feet in front of him.

"Dude, it's pitch black in there. The flag must be in there." Said Trent.

"You're right!" Said DJ. There was a moment of silence and hesitation.

"What are you waiting for? Go get it." Said Trent. DJ stammered.

"M-m-me? Why me?" Stammered DJ.

"Look at me! What chance would I have against a bear?" Exclaimed Trent.

"You think I have a chance?!" Cried DJ.

"Well, yeah, you took out polar bears, killer whales—"

"That's not funny." Said DJ, frowning. Just then, they heard two voices coming towards them.

"Oh my gosh, Tyler, look! It's Brent and DK!" Cried Lindsay, and she rushed over to greet them, Tyler in hot pursuit.

"Have you guys found a flag yet?" Asked Tyler.

"Not yet. We think there's one in that cave." Said Trent.

"Well, why don't you go get it?" Asked Lindsay innocently. DJ and Trent remained silent.

"No worries, bros. I'll go get that flag." Said Tyler triumphantly.

"Ooh, you're so brave, Tyler!" Cooed Lindsay, cuddling her head to his chest. Tyler began to descend into the cave.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Trent:** I have to admit, I was kind of worried because Tyler and Lindsay aren't the most useful pair. But hey, how bad could they be?

* * *

"Alright guys, I'm in. I'm feeling my way around, I'm feeling—"

"Thanks for the update, Tyler." Chuckled Trent.

"No worries, my main bro." Called Tyler

"Aren't you scared that he'll wake up the bear?" Shuddered DJ.

"Nah, man, if there was a bear in there it would have woken up when we first arri—" just as Trent said that, a guttural roar emerged from the cave, followed by a high-pitched shriek.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Trent:** /sighing/ I've been wrong before.

* * *

"Tyler! Are you okay, baby?" Squealed Lindsay. DJ clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Sssssh! You don't want to let the bear know we're here!" Whispered DJ furiously. Just then, Tyler emerged from the cave with a green flag in hand. He was panting and his red jumpsuit was ripped in places.

"Tyler! Are you okay, baby?" Asked Lindsay, rushing to her boyfriends side. Tyler lifted the flag in the air, before promptly collapsing.

"Well, I guess we're a team now." Said Trent nervously

* * *

"Attention, campers! Four more spots have been taken! Better get your skates on, because if you don't hurry up, that equates to one humiliating walk down the Dock of Shame." Announced Chris.

"You guys are useless. We're wasting valuable time." Grunted Eva, as she, Owen, Noah and Izzy scaled up the hill leading to the 1000 foot cliff.

"Come on, you can do it, Owen!" Cried Izzy, as she stood behind the lovable oaf, trying to push him from behind. She had no success in this endeavour.

"I…can't…do…this." Puffed Owen, who was sweating so much that he left a tiny trail of water in his wake.

"Amen to that, brother." Said Noah, who was being carried up the hill bridal-style by Eva.

"I should have left when I got the chance." Sighed Eva. After a long walk involving many snack-breaks for Owen, they finally reached the top of the hill.

"I swear, Izzy, if we walked all the way up here for nothing, I will throw you off this cliff." Snapped Noah.

"What do you mean, 'we'?" Scoffed Eva.

"I'm sure it's here, Noah. How you may ask? Well for starters I have almost microscopic vision, but I'm also a little psychic!"

"You don't say." But just then, Izzy found a red flag in the bushes and cheered triumphantly.

"And, the title of team captain goes to Izzy aka E-Scope aka Kaleidoscope aka Esquire! And my teammates, Big O, Eva, and Noah-it-all!" Noah raised an eyebrow at his new nickname, praying it didn't stick.

"You know what, crazy girl? I think I'll pass." Said Eva. Izzy stopped dancing.

"What are you talking about, Eva?"

"Look at this team! We have this sarcastic moron, a three-hundred pound ball of butter and sweat—"

"Hey, I'll have you known I'm two-ninety-eight!" Protested Owen.

"Whatever, and we are led by Canada's Most Wanted! I think I'll try my luck for a better team." Said Eva. Izzy's eye twitched.

"Say one more word, and I'll throw you off this cliff for treason!"

"Smell you later, crazy girl." And Eva turned around and sprinted down the cliff, while Izzy was screaming profanity at her.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Eva:** It was a calculated risk to leave. There must be a better team out there, but whether I get onto one is the question. But the day I settle for a team of morons is the day that pigs fly. I am Eva, I do not settle, you hear me?!

 **Izzy:** Eva will pay for her crimes! And damn right I'm Canada's Most Wanted, and proud of it too!

 **Noah** : I must say I am more than a little relieved Eva left, however I do hope some more helpful people arrive. Because if I have to stay on a team with just Izzy and Owen, I might just volunteer myself for elimination.

* * *

"It's been less than two hours since the challenge begun and nine people have already joined teams! Duncan, Courtney, DJ, Trent, Tyler, Lindsay, Izzy, Owen and Noah are all guaranteed to proceed to the next round, so all of you better up your game!" Announced Chris.

"Spots are being taken up pretty quickly, LeShawna." Said Gwen, biting her lip worriedly.

"It's okay, girl. We'll be fine, I promise." However, as she began walking, her foot caught on an opening in the ground and she tripped over.

"Are you okay?" Asked Gwen, trying not to laugh.

"Ugh, can you help me up?" Groaned LeShawna, and Gwen extended her hand and helped her up.

"What even was that?" Asked Gwen. LeShawna looked down and yelped.

"Red ant farm, damn." Said LeShawna, flicking an ant off her arm. Gwen grinned, and pulled a plastic tub out of her pocket, and began luring red ants into the tub.

"What in the hell are you doing? Why are you collectin' those things?" Shuddered LeShawna.

"Just making sure Heather sleeps comfortably tonight." Said Gwen, grinning maliciously. LeShawna burst out laughing, and Gwen saw something in the corner of her eye.

"LeShawna, there's something in there. It's blue, or something. I…I think it's the flag!" Cried Gwen.

"Seriously?! Grab it!" Cried LeShawna.

"Hey, I'm not doing it."

"Ugh, fine!" And LeShawna stuck her hand into the pit, and pulled out the flag, but proceeded to curse as she was bitten by many red ants.

"Girl, we did it! We are on a team! You wanna be captain?"

"Nope. Done it before, hasn't worked out for me. Besides, you'll be a great captain." Said Gwen, smiling, and the girls proceeded to hug and dance. However, just then, they heard the voices of people nearby. Heather and Alejandro stepped out of the bushes. Gwen and LeShawna panicked, and LeShawna stuffed the flag into her bra reflexively.

"Really?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow before LeShawna shushed her.

"What are you two doing here, standing around?" Asked Heather suspiciously.

"Nothing, just standing around, enjoying the sun, watching the birds." Said Gwen, trying to sound casual.

"Have you got a flag?" Asked Heather accusingly.

"Nope, no flag here." Said LeShawna.

"Then why is there red fabric coming out of your shirt?" Asked Alejandro. LeShawna realised she hadn't concealed it very well and cursed.

"We been served, girl." And defeated, she pulled the flag out of her shirt. Heather and Alejandro grinned.

"Looks like we've found our team, chica!" And the two began to kiss passionately.

"NO!" Screeched Gwen. Everybody stared at her.

"LeShawna, please forgive me, but for four very long seasons I have been stuck on a team with this leech, and I am not about to stick around for a fifth!" Cried Gwen.

"Gwen, it's okay! Whoever comes next, we'll outnumber them four-to-two."

"No! I can't do it! LeShawna, I'm sorry, but this is not my team!" And Gwen marched away and left LeShawna flabbergasted.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gwen:** I do feel genuinely bad leaving LeShawna with those backstabbers, but I have had enough Heather for a lifetime. Hell, I've had enough for eternity.

 **LeShawna** : I understand where Gwen is coming from, but I don't like those ding-a-lings anymore than she does. Guess I'll just have to take them down myself.

* * *

"Attention, contestants! All four flags have now been located. There are no more spots for Team Captain up for grabs, but now it is time to scramble so that you can find a spot on a team! I'm talking to Gwen, Eva, Justin, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Blaineley, Sierra, Cody, Bridgette, Geoff, and Harold! All of you better get cracking, because one of you is going home tonight."

While waiting for two additional team members to show up, Lindsay was filing her nails, Tyler was still unconscious due to his injuries, Trent was humming, and DJ was trying to remain as quiet as he could as not to awaken the bear again. Just then, they heard a voice muttering from the woods.

"Guys, someone's there." Whispered Trent.

"Stupid Heather, stupid Alejandro, stupid Chris…" muttered the voice.

"I think it's Greta!" Cried Lindsay.

"Wait, you mean Gwen?" Asked Trent. DJ's face widened into a smile.

"Hey, Gwen! Get over here!" He called.

"DJ? Is that you?" Called Gwen, as she made her way through the foliage. Lindsay did a little squeal and embraced Gwen.

"Welcome to our team! Oh this is going to be so much fun!" She said. Gwen noticed the unconscious Tyler and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, so much fun." She sighed.

"Well, now we just need to wait for our sixth member. Who do you think it'll be?" Asked DJ.

"You're looking at her." Said a tough voice from behind them, and they all turned around and came face to face with Eva, grinning wickedly.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Gwen:** Overall, I could have ended up on a worse team. DJ is one of my close friends, so I'm happy that I have him, Lindsay and Tyler may not be the most book-smart people I've ever met but at least they're nice. Things might be a little awkward with Trent but we're at least on good terms. The only one I'm a little concerned about is Eva, she and I hung out a few times during the first season, but she can sometimes get a little aggressive. All in all, I can't complain, I guess.

 **Eva:** This team is definitely preferable to Izzy's league of morons. Gwen, Trent and DJ have proven that they're somewhat competent in the past. I won't say the same for Lindsay and Tyler, but hey, we can always off them.

 **Lindsay:** I am, like, so happy about my team! Brent, DK and Greta are all super super nice, and I have Tyler with me as well! Ava is kind of scary, but I think that maybe we can become friends!

 **Trent:** /rubbing his head nervously/ Um, yeah, it might be a little awkward being on the same team as Gwen. We haven't really properly talked since we broke up. That said, I'm sure the two of us can at least be friends. Right?

* * *

"One team has been completely filled up! Fourteen spots have been taken, and only ten more are up for grabs! It's getting serious, guys!"

LeShawna was still refusing to speak or make eye contact with Heather and Alejandro. She was also slightly furious at Gwen had abandoned her. Heather was filing her nails, and Alejandro was resting in the sun. Just then, Bridgette and Geoff walked through the bushes. LeShawna saw them and her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, Bridgette, Geoff, thank the lord you two are here!" And she embraced them both.

"I know this goes without saying, but I think that these two slugs need to go first." She said, pointing at Heather and Alejandro. Heather scoffed and continued to file her nails.

"Heather, what are we going to do now? Unless someone either desperate or gullible enough comes along, we're outnumbered." Said Alejandro. Heather grinned.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, baby. I have it all under control. I've gotten out of stickier situations before."

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Heather:** Yeah, I'm not too worried. Bridgette and Geoff are usually too engaged in their routine games of tonsil hockey to be a threat.

 **Bridgette:** I'm more than a little apprehensive about our team so far…yeah, I have Geoff with me and LeShawna is one of my closest friends, but we have two of the show's largest adversaries on our team. Heck, Alejandro managed to get me out in Season Three and he wasn't even on my team!

* * *

"There are only eight spots remaining, campers! Katie, Sadie, Beth, Blaineley, Ezekiel, Harold, Sierra, Cody and Justin, you all better get going!" Called Chris from the campsite, as he and Chef Hatchet were relaxing in fold-out chairs and sipping ice tea. They were also observing all of the contestants from the monitors.

"Man, some of these kids are so slow. It's like watching paint dry. I just wanna yell at them 'get on with it, dummy!'" scoffed Chef, as he saw Katie and Sadie wandering aimlessly in the woods.

"Chef, my man, why didn't you just say so? Just the flick of a button and I can have these losers scrambling for their lives." Said Chris, and he picked up a walkie talkie.

"Send out the killer bunnies." Said Chris, and he threw the walkie-talkie over his shoulder. Chef howled in laughter.

"Some of the interns lost fingers handlin' those bunnies." Laughed Chef.

"I know. That is what's going to make this so fun." Laughed Chris.

"Oh, look, we've already got a show! And Chris and Chef began to tune in eagerly.

* * *

"What are we, like, going to do, Katie? We can't be the first eliminated! Not after we've already worked, like, so hard!" Cried Sadie.

"It's okay, Sadie! We'll find a team, don't worry." Said Katie.

"How can you be sure?" Asked Sadie.

"I just have a feeling!" Said Katie. Sadie bit her lip.

"I don't think feelings are going to get us on a team. What if we, like, can't be together? Hello, Katie?" But something else had already caught Katie's attention.

"Oh my gosh, Sadie, look at this adorable bunny rabbit!" Cooed Katie.

"Katie, we need to focus—"

"Who's a good bunny? You are! You a-OW! He bit me!" Whined Katie, holding out her hand which was bleeding. Sadie rushed over to help her friend.

"Are you okay, Katie?"

"I'm fine! It's just a little bite."

"Are you, like, sure we don't need to go to the infirmary? It could be infected or something."

"Ooh, like that time my aunt Melba got that infection from a paper cut, it like turned all green and was, like, oozing with pus and—" But Sadie's eyes had turned wide with fear.

"K-Katie?" She whimpered. Katie turned around and gasped. Staring at them, was a pack of vicious-looking bunnies, baring their teeth and growling at them." The two girls screamed at the top of their lungs and proceeded to sprint away as fast as they could, the bunnies in hot pursuit.

* * *

Hearing Katie and Sadie's screams had gotten Cody, who was not very far away, very nervous.

"Are you sure we shouldn't be moving away, Sierra? I-I mean, whatever that scream was about sounded pretty bad." Shuddered Cody.

"It's okay, my Cody-Wody! Whatever comes your way, I'll protect you!" Said Sierra, but Cody quickly shushed her.

"Sierra, listen! There's someone there." Said Cody. Sierra began to listen.

"This is so irritating, I can't believe nobody has found our flag yet—"

"It's Courtney and Duncan!" Whispered Sierra. Cody gulped. He had made an enemy of both of them, and wasn't at all willing to team up with them.

"Are you sure, Sierra? Courtney and Duncan aren't trustworthy team-mates…"

"Cody-kins, if we wait much longer, one of us could be the first person to be eliminated! And I don't want that at all! Season Five was horrible for me!" Cried Sierra, her eyes growing wide with fear. Cody felt bad and sighed.

"Alright, let's go." Sierra gave a little squeal and they approached the area. They broke into the clearing, where Cody was relieved to see that Beth and Harold had found their way to the flag as well. Beth beamed when she saw Cody, and immediately ran to hug him.

"Cody! I am so happy that you are here!" She beamed. Harold also approached the two to greet them, while Duncan scoffed.

"Seriously? Super-freak and her little pet? It's bad enough that we already got Harold!" Complained Duncan, but everybody ignored him.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Beth:** I know that Duncan can be a good person deep down, he just doesn't like to admit it. We did make it all the way to the Finals together in Season Two. Courtney, on the other hand, I don't trust one bit. But I like Harold and Cody, and I don't know Sierra that well but she seems pretty nice.

 **Harold:** I think it's pretty clear how this team is going to play out. Courtney and Duncan are the clear minority, so Beth, Sierra, Cody and I will probably just team up against them. That said, both of them are pretty smart, so they could turn the tables around. I guess we'll just have to see how things play out.

* * *

Katie and Sadie's little chase had come to an abrupt end when they decided to flee up the 1000 foot hill and found themselves at Izzy's new team. Both girls were thoroughly exhausted, Katie was lying on the ground panting like a dog in the sun, and Sadie was leaning over the side of the cliff, vomiting. Izzy was tending to Katie's bite, while Noah stared in disbelief at his new team mates.

"I swear, those bunnies were, like, so mean! Their eyes were vicious and their teeth were like razor blades!" Whimpered Katie.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to look at my cousin's pet rabbit the same way ever again." Cried Sadie, wiping her mouth.

"It's okay, girls! You're now on Izzy's team! I've gotten into fights with the most hideous of creatures, including Chef Hatchet, so you're safe from harm here." Said Izzy. Noah was still in disbelief.

* * *

 **Confessional** :

 **Noah:** /sighing/ I'm starting to think I should have followed Eva. I mean, I probably could have barely tolerated Izzy and Owen for a season, but now that Dumb and Dumber are here I don't think I'm going to manage. Right now, I'm just praying to all the deities I don't believe in that the last person to come along is somewhat reliable.

* * *

Leshawna, Bridgette, Geoff, Heather and Alejandro were waiting for their last team-mate to arrive.

"Who's left that might end up on our team?" Asked LeShawna.

"I think Blaineley and Ezekiel are still left. Personally I'm not okay with either." Said Bridgette.

"Isn't there one more person? I can't remember who it is though." Said Geoff, but just then, a lone figure stepped into the glade. It was Justin. He smirked, looking at his new team.

"This is going to be fun." He grinned. Alejandro leant over to Heather.

"What's our plan now?" Asked Alejandro.

"Don't worry, honey. Like I said, I have it all under control.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Heather:** /smirking/ Justin is kind of a wild card in the game. He's been allied with both good and bad before, but he's definitely one vote we could use on our side.

 **LeShawna:** Justin is kind of unpredictable. He could ally with us, but he could ally with them. We need his vote more than ever if we're going to get rid of Heather and Alejandro.

 **Justin:** I know how important I am to both of their sides. I think I'll wait around to see what each side has to offer me first. I'm smarter than I look, I'm not just flawless skin, hair, abs, arms, legs, elbows, knees, eyes, nose, lips and ears.

* * *

The sun was setting over Camp Wawanakwa, and the sky was a deep orange. Izzy, Owen, Noah, Katie and Sadie had a lovely view of the sunset from the top of the cliff.

"Sadie, look! The sunset is, like, so pretty!" Cooed Katie.

"I know! I've been thinking of dying my hair that colour!" Said Sadie.

"Wait, really?" Asked Katie.

"Why, do you think I can't pull it off?" Frowned Sadie.

"Sure you can, I just think it would suit me better." Sadie gasped.

"You did not just, like, say that!"

"It's true!" And the girls promptly began to slap at eachother, while Noah rolled his eyes.

"The sun looks like a big block of gouda cheese." Moaned Owen and he began to salivate and shuffle towards it, being pulled back by Izzy before he could shuffle over the cliff. Just then, Chris' voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Attention, campers! There is one spot remaining, and it is going to either Blaineley or Ezekiel! The other will be eliminated. Now, for the sake of my being home in time for dinner, I will reveal that the remaining team is at the top of the 1000 foot cliff. Blaineley, Ezekiel, go nuts." Said Chris.

"Great. So it's either the fame-obsessed cover girl or the terrifying monster so desperate to win money that he stayed in the cargo hold of a plane for months without food or water." Sighed Noah.

"Oh my gosh, Blaineley is, like, so mean. I would be so unhappy if she was on our team." Said Sadie.

"But Ezekiel is, like, super scary. I wouldn't want him either." Said Katie.

"I don't want to hear any of this nonsense! Izzy's team of super-duper ninja-ness is accepting to all things of any genus, phylum, class, order, family or species!" Said Izzy.

"Where does Zeke belong?" Said Noah sarcastically.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Blaineley:** Ugh, I can't be bothered walking up a thousand-foot hill! But no way in hell am I going to be the first person eliminated. I'll just have to get creative.

 **Ezekiel:** Money. Win. /licks the camera lens/

* * *

Blaineley was at the bottom of the hill, and began to walk up, but was quickly overtaken by Ezekiel who began to bound up the hill at an animalistic speed.

"Hey! Wait!" Cried Blaineley. Ezekiel turned around and growled at Blaineley.

"I can help you out, you know. If you help me get up to the top of this hill, I'll make sure you stay in the game. I promise." Said Blaineley. Ezekiel sniffed her feet, and continued to growl ferociously.

"I have lots of money." Offered Blaineley. Ezekiel's eyes lit up and he gestured for Blaineley to jump on his back. Blaineley climbed on and Ezekiel continued to ride up the hill. Soon, they arrived at the top of the hill, where Izzy, Owen, Noah, Katie and Sadie were all waiting.

"Huzzah! Ezekiel and Blaineley, welcome to our team! You are gonna love it here!" Said Izzy, who began to give a belly rub to Ezekiel, who gladly welcomed the attention, while Owen picked up Blaineley and hugged her much to her chagrin.

"Uh…hello? Am I the only one seeing the slight mathematical technicality here? Team of six, seven people. One of them has to go." Said Noah.

"You're more than welcome to leave, Noah." Teased Izzy.

"No thank you."

"Well, who, like, has to go? Blaineley or Ezekiel?" Asked Katie.

"Ooh, I have an idea! Let's vote on it!" Agreed Sadie.

"Are you kidding me?" Asked Noah.

"Do you have a better idea?" Asked Katie. Noah remained silent.

"Alright, well let's vote! I, like, vote for Ezekiel, because it'll be like having a pet on our team!" Cooed Sadie. Katie gasped.

"Oh my gosh, you're right, Sadie! I vote Ezekiel too!" Said Sadie. Noah looked at them in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? Blaineley may not be the most pleasant person, but at least she is somewhat in possession of her mental faculties! I vote Blaineley!" Said Noah.

"I vote Blaineley too! She and I made a great team in Season Three!" Said Owen, hugging her again despite Blaineley's protests.

"Well, it's all down to you, Izzy. Who do you choose?" Asked Katie. Izzy scratched her chin.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Noah:** Well, crap. Knowing Izzy, she'll probably make the completely wrong choice. Crazy girls should never break ties.

 **Ezekiel:** Money. Win. Eliminate. No.

* * *

"This is definitely a tough decision. Blaineley, you seem like a super cool person, but let's face it, Zeke is a mutated monster and you can't really beat that. Therefore I vote for Ezekiel!" Said Izzy and Ezekiel roared triumphantly. However, Blaineley only smirked. She took a twenty-dollar bill out of her pocket, and put it in Ezekiel's hand.

"That's not the reaction I was expecting. In fact, it almost seems—" Noah was cut off when Blaineley kicked Ezekiel in the jaw, and shoved him over the edge of the cliff. Ezekiel screamed as he tumbled down and eventually hit the water. Katie and Sadie were shocked at this display. Izzy confronted Blaineley.

"You! We voted Ezekiel in! That was an underhanded move!" Cried Izzy.

"Whatever, it's too late now. For now, I'm your team-mate and you're going to have to cope." Said Blaineley, smirking.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Izzy:** That was *beep*ed up! I'm going to have to keep an eye on Blaineley. There is no room for traitors on Izzy's team of super-duper ninja-samurai-ness!

 **Noah:** I'm not going to lie, unpleasant as Blaineley is, I was definitely relieved to see Ezekiel tumbling off that cliff. Now, I'm just going to have to find a way to pull my team along.

 **Blaineley:** /smirking/ Like I said, we just have to get creative.

* * *

The twenty-four remaining campers were sitting at the campsite, where a dripping and drenched Ezekiel was being prepared for elimination. Chris chuckled at the unfortunate incident.

"Ezekiel, man, I never thought I would see this day. Each and every time you have competed in the competition, you have been the first eliminated of the whole bunch." Said Chris, howling with laughter.

"He wouldn't have been if it weren't for Blaineley." Defended Sadie, scoffing. Blaineley rolled her eyes.

"Nonetheless, Ezekiel, you are out of the competition, for good. And there won't be any sticking around this time either. We are making sure this island is one-hundred percent Ezekiel free."

"What are you going to do? Drop him out of a plane, fling him from a catapult, flush him down a toilet or shoot him from a cannon?" Asked Duncan.

"Well, considering this is Total Drama Back to the Basics, we thought it would be a nice throwback to Season 1 if we brought back the Boat of Losers. Especially considering the places that some of you ended up through the Flush of Shame." Said Chris.

"Ooh! I ended up in New York! It was sooooo fun, I went on a huge shopping spree!" Cheered Lindsay.

"I ended up at the bottom of Niagra Falls." Said Gwen bitterly.

"Anyhoo, Ezekiel, the Boat of Losers awaits!" Said Chris, and he led Ezekiel, who was restrained by Chef Hatchet, down the Dock. However, the Boat of Losers had faced a significant downgrade. It was now a rubber lifeboat without a motor, and looked like it could pop at any second.

"Have fun, Ezekiel. It's self-propelled so try not to get lost at sea." And Chef Hatchet threw Ezekiel into the boat. Ezekiel growled, and to Chris's surprise, jumped out of the boat, and into the sea, swimming away until he could no longer he seen.

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing." Said Chris, and he walked back to the other contestants.

"Anyways, now that Ezekiel is gone, twenty four of you remain."

"On Team One we have, Tyler, Lindsay, DJ, Trent, Gwen and Eva."

"On Team Two we have Duncan, Courtney, Beth, Harold, Sierra and Cody."

"On Team Three we have LeShawna, Heather, Alejandro, Bridgette, Geoff and Justin."

"And on Team Four, we have Izzy, Owen, Noah, Katie, Sadie and Blaineley."

"I'd suggest you all get a good night's sleep, for in tomorrow's challenge, one team will be going to elimination, and one person will be going home." Said Chris.

"For now, I'm going to allocate you into cabins. If you remember, we separated the teams in Season 1 into four cabins. That's how we're going to work it this time as well."

"In Cabin 1 will be Lindsay, Gwen, Eva, Courtney, Beth and Sierra."

"In Cabin 2 will be Tyler, DJ, Trent, Duncan, and Cody."

"In Cabin 3 will be LeShawna, Heather, Bridgette, Izzy, Katie, Sadie and Blaineley."

"And in Cabin 4 will be Alejandro, Geoff, Justin, Owen, Harold and Noah. Get to sleep, campers, because tomorrow's challenge will be a tough one."

* * *

 **Cabin 1 – Lindsay, Gwen, Eva, Courtney, Beth, Sierra.**

"Eee! Beth, we totally have to share a bunk!" Squealed Lindsay, and Beth squealed in unison and the two rushed to the first bunk.

"If they squeal like a pair of pigs being lined up for slaughter the whole time, I'm just gonna sleep outside." Groaned Eva. Meanwhile, Courtney was setting up her bunk, when she accidently knocked over Gwen's suitcase.

"Oh, sorry." Said Courtney, picking it back up.

"It's okay." Said Gwen coldly, who was now bunking with Eva. Courtney, immediately sensing the tension, felt uncomfortable, and was immediately distracted by Sierra, who began hanging upside by her bunk, fantasizing about Cody.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Courtney:** I wish Gwen would just forgive me already. Yes, I was kind of horrible to her last season, but she's done bad things too! Whatever, it's not like we're on the same team anymore.

 **Lindsay:** Beth and I aren't on the same team, but at least we get to share a cabin! I'm so excited, because we haven't properly spent time together since that time we defiled the Mona Lisa in Paris and got arrested!

* * *

 **Cabin 2 – Tyler, DJ, Trent, Duncan, Cody**

The five guys shuffled into their new cabin, Tyler, still recovering from his injuries sustained during the episode, was on a large amount of painkillers and nearly unconscious. DJ and Trent helped him onto the bed, where he fell asleep immediately.

"Poor guy. I hope he's okay for the challenge tomorrow." Said DJ.

"Pathetic, in my opinion. I've gotten into scrapes with worse things than bears on this show, and I'm fine." Scoffed Duncan, who was now resting on his own bed.

"Dude, really? Why would you say that?" Said Trent.

"He needs to man up, and so do all of you." Said Duncan nonchalantly.

"Really? Because last time I checked, your insistence on being 'a man' left you with no friends." Frowned Trent.

"Whatever, lover boy. I don't need friends. I just need allies."

"Have fun finding anybody who will trust you."

"I will."

The tense atmosphere in the room was cue for the rest of the guys to go to sleep.

* * *

 **Cabin 3 – LeShawna, Bridgette, Heather, Izzy, Katie, Sadie, Blaineley.**

LeShawna slammed open the door of the cabin in frustration. Katie and Sadie were already squealing about sharing a cabin and being immensely annoying. However, she noticed something odd.

"What the…" She muttered. There were only three bunk beds and seven girls in the cabin.

"There are only six beds!" She cried in anger. She noticed a post it note on the floor which read " _Budget cuts. – Chris_." LeShawna scrunched it up in fury.

"I will murder that sadistic shred of a man." She scowled.

"Whatever. Obviously one of us has to sleep on the floor, because I'm not sharing a bed with any of you." Said Heather.

"There is no way that I am sleeping on a floor. I need my beauty rest." Said Blaineley.

"I think you need a lot." Said LeShawna, and Blaineley scowled at her.

"Look, I think the only fair way to settle this is to take turns in sleeping on the floor." Said Bridgette.

"Okay, surfer girl, but that still doesn't solve the question of who has to sleep on the floor tonight. And spoiler alert, it is not me." Scoffed Heather, but Izzy spoke up.

"I have an idea! We could play a massive game of paintball, all across the island, and the first person to get paint on them has to sleep on the floor! It'll be fun, I can steal the guns from Chef Hatchet and—"

"Or we could just draw straws." Suggested LeShawna.

"I think my idea sounded more fun." Pouted Izzy. Katie volunteered her makeup brushes, and all the girls drew. Blaineley let out a scream of frustration, holding up the short brush.

"No! No way am I sleeping on that dusty, cockroach infested floor!" Screamed Blaineley, but the other six girls had already claimed a bed.

"No! I am a star! I do not deserve to be treated like this!" Screeched Blaineley.

"You're a star? We've all been jumping through hoops for Chris for years, and you've just hosted some lame talk show that no-one watches and competed in two episodes." Pointed out LeShawna.

"I'll have you know that Celebrity Manhunt was incredibly successful, and-"

"Okay, stop whining, please! I've had enough of all you weirdos for one day." Scoffed Heather.

"Think of it this way, Blaineley. Only one of us needs to be eliminated for you to get a bed." Said Sadie.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Blaineley** : This is so unfair. I need a bed. I am bringing those dumb girls down if it is the last thing I do!

 **LeShawna** : Blaineley is getting' on my nerves quickly. Let's hope she gets out soon.

* * *

 **Cabin 4 – Alejandro, Geoff, Justin, Harold, Owen, Noah**

"Oh, yeah! The cabins! I have had so many great memories in here! The midnight after-hours parties, the moonlit games of poker, canasta and spit, the fun times with Izzy…oh, Izzy…why did she have to dump me?" Bawled Owen.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Said Noah. Owen leapt onto one of the beds, but it couldn't hold his weight and it snapped in two.

"Are you kidding me, you fat donkey? Day one, and one of our beds is broken?" Cried Alejandro in disbelief.

"I guess two of us have to sleep on the floor." Said Harold.

"I'm sorry, what? I have five sisters, I already compete for enough." Said Noah.

"Yeah, and, uh, my modelling agency says it is a necessity that I sleep on a mattress every night, or I slouch, and posture is everything." Said Justin, quickly claiming a bed and lying on it.

"Don't get so comfortable there, pretty boy. I am not sleeping on that floor." Snapped Noah.

"Guys, calm down! We should all take turns in sleeping on the floor, and we'll have an organised schedule of who does and when!" Said Harold.

"Did you not just hear me? Modelling agency? Gosh, sometimes it just goes in one ear and out the other with you people…" Said Justin.

"Well, someone has to do it, unless we want to share beds." Said Geoff.

"Fine, whatever. But I'm not tonight." Said Justin.

"I'll sleep on the floor tonight, gosh! You are all so stubborn!" Sighed Harold.

"And I think that it is only fair that Owen must sleep on the floor too. He is the one that broke the bed." Smirked Alejandro. Owen only sobbed in response.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Justin** : What can I say, this face needs it's rest. Tyra Banks says that the most important thing in your make-up bag is a good night's rest…or, uh, so I hear.

* * *

 **So many questions on only the first day! Which team will come out on top during the first challenge? Will Gwen ever warm up to Courtney again? Will anybody ever trust Duncan again? Will Justin use his position of power in his team? Will Blaineley ever just shut up? All the answers and more on the next episode of Total Drama Back to the Basics!**

* * *

There you have it, guys! The very first chapter of Total Drama: Back to the Basics! I hope you all enjoyed it! Peace out hombres!

~The Drama Machine.


	2. Episode 2: Blind Faith and Trust

**Disclaimer – The rights of Total Drama and it's characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network and all associated with the show. No profit is being made from this fanfiction, I am simply being rewarded with the unbridled joy of writing.**

 **Thank you to everybody who read and reviewed the first chapter of Total Drama Back To The Basics! It really means so much to have my work appreciated, and I hope that this support can accumulate as the story progresses!**

 **Ferguson97 – Thank you very much for your kind words! I'm really aiming to bring the characters back to their original TDI roots this season,**

 **That's all from me for now, let's get on with the next chapter of Total Drama Back To The Basics!**

 **Narrated by Chris**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Back To The Basics, we brought back Katie, Sadie, Trent, Lindsay, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, DJ, Gwen, Noah, Owen, Cody, Sierra, Izzy, Tyler, Harold, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Blaineley, Ezekiel, Eva, Justin and LeShawna for a crack at two million dollars! Some were happy to come back, and others were slightly more reluctant.

We put the campers into action straight away by throwing them into a sudden-death elimination. Each camper had to find a team before there were no spots left. Some of the highlights of the challenge include Tyler getting mauled by a bear, Gwen ditching LeShawna to Heather and Alejandro and ending up on a team with her ex, Katie and Sadie being chased by vicious bunny rabbits, and the most climactic event, Blaineley throwing Ezekiel under the bus by receiving his help and then taking the last team spot for herself. Oh yeah, and Owen broke a bed.

Nonetheless, Ezekiel, for the third time running, became the first contestant voted off the show. It really sucks to be him, but what ticked me off is that he didn't take the recently downgraded Boat of Losers on it's maiden voyage! He just took off into the water! Oh well, there'll be other losers.

For this episode, we're going to test the newly-formed teams on their cooperation skills. The team who work together the best will win an epic reward, and the team who gets along the least will have to send one of their team-mates home! Who will cooperate, and who will go down? Find out on this epic instalment of Total Drama Back To The Basics!

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

The campers were all sound asleep, particularly the girls in Cabin 3, who had the pleasure of listening to Blaineley whine for half the night over being on the floor. Chris walked in front of the cabins.

"Sssssh, they're sleeping." Whispered Chris. He then promptly pulled out a megaphone and blew an airhorn into it. All of the campers wake up startled.

"Up and at 'em, campers! Breakfast is in ten minutes!" Yelled Chris. LeShawna stormed out of her cabin in her purple nightgown.

"Chris MacLean, I am going to murder you!" Screamed LeShawna.

"Yikes! That's my cue to leave." And Chris promptly fled with LeShawna in hot pursuit.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **LeShawna:** /clenching her fists/ Between Blaineley complaining all night and Chris waking us up at the crack of dawn, I don't know why I signed back up for this competition. Two million cannot be worth this.

 **Blaineley:** If I couldn't sleep, then none of the girls in my cabin could. I didn't sleep a wink last night! Do you know how much foundation it took to cover the bags over my eyes?

 **Bridgette:** I try to be a nice person, but…Blaineley is literally the most annoying person on this planet. Her name should be Complaineley!

* * *

All of the competitors were piled into the Mess Hall, awaiting their breakfast. Harold was clearly very drowsy and looked as though he would fall asleep any second. LeShawna took a seat next to him.

"What's up, string-bean? Mm-mm, you're looking pastier than usual, and that's a worry." Said LeShawna.

"I barely slept last night because I had to sleep on the floor. This sleep deprivation is a drain on my mojo." Sighed Harold.

"Mojo? What mojo, Dork-rold?" Scoffed Duncan from across the table. Both LeShawna and Harold ignored him.

"Damn it! Is everybody blanking me now?" Yelled Duncan.

"Sit down, fool." Said LeShawna and Duncan seethed.

"I swear, I'm so sleep-deprived that this gruel actually looks edible. These hallucinations really could be of detriment to my wellbeing." Said Harold.

"Yeah, mighty big of you Harold." Said Justin, strolling past.

"I slept on the floor last night so you didn't have to! Gosh, you could at least be a little appreciative!" Wheezed Harold.

"Oh yeah, how will I ever repay you?" Said Justin sarcastically. Harold frowned but LeShawna turned him away.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Harold:** Guys like Justin are so arrogant. Sure, nerds like me might fall victim to wedgies, and swirlies, and the classic 'why are you hitting yourself', but in terms of IQ points we outnumber them! Gosh, if I wasn't so sleep deprived I would use my mad skills on him.

 **Justin:** This body was made for king sized beds and linen sheets, not for chipped wooden floors and torn rugs. So a geek has to sleep on the floor for a night, who cares?

 **LeShawna:** Yeah, I definitely don't trust Justin, especially after he played with Lindsay and Beth like dolls in Season Two, but he's still a vote we need if we want to take down Heather. Bridgette, Geoff and I have agreed to try not to anything to tick him off.

* * *

Chef Hatchet dropped a ladle-full of slop onto Noah's plate, who looked at the meal begrudgingly.

"Uh…what does this have in it?" Asked Noah suspiciously. Chef glared at him.

"You will eat what I put on your plate, or you will become what I put on your plate." Growled Chef. Noah found a tuft of fur in his slop, and picked it up, eyeing it.

"Yeah…I'm actually allergic to all kinds of fur, so I'm afraid I can't eat this." Said Noah. Chef growled, and threw a spoonful of slop into Noah's face. Noah coughed.

"Okay, I'm glad we agree." And Noah walked away. Chef then piled some slop onto Courtney's plate.

"Excuse me, does this have dairy in it? It says in my memo that I'm lactose intolerant." Said Courtney.

"I dunno, that depends on whether what I killed to make this was eating dairy." Growled Chef, and he flicked a bit of the gruel onto Courtney's face. Courtney shuddered, and went to find a seat. She found that the only available seat was next to Gwen.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Asked Courtney.

"I suppose." Said Gwen coldly, and she turned away and continued her conversation with DJ. Courtney frowned.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Courtney:** Ugh, I know, I shouldn't care whether or not Gwen forgives me. We're not even on the same team, we have no reason to talk to each-other, but I still can't stand that she hates me! Technically I didn't do anything wrong, I only planned to!

 **Gwen:** I think that last season only proved that Courtney and I were never meant to be friends. We've both done bad things to each-other, I stole her boyfriend and she tried to cheat me out of a million dollars, I think we're even.

* * *

Chris then walked into Mess Hall.

"Good morning, campers! I hope you all got a good night's rest." He said, and most of the campers rolled their eyes.

"Anyways, today is going to be pretty action packed. The first thing I'm going to do is ask you to get into your teams." Said Chris. The campers quickly reassembled themselves into their teams.

"Now, the first thing that we are going to do, is ask you to choose a name for your team. I think it could get confusing if we keep calling you Teams One, Two, Three and Four. However, be warned, if the team hasn't unanimously agreed on a name by one minute, I get to choose the name. And I've got some good ones." Said Chris, rubbing his hands together in glee. All the teams quickly gathered together to discuss their names.

* * *

 **Izzy, Owen, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Blaineley**

"Alright my scurvy crew, we need a strong, powerful, dominating team name, a name so perfect that it strikes terror into the hearts of every foe who dare enter our path and—"

"Uh, Izzy? I hate to rush you but we only have one minute to decide this." Said Owen.

"What do you think, Noah?" Asked Sadie.

"I think, let's just pick something that doesn't humiliate us, like Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot." Scoffed Noah.

"I have an idea! In honour of this team's most talented member, what about Team Blaineley?" Asked Blaineley.

"No. No. A million times no." Said Noah.

"You don't know what you're talking about, chicken-neck."

"Guys? I, like, hate to rush this, but we have to decide, like, right now, or Chris is going to give us a totally embarrassing name!" Cried Katie frantically.

"Do we have a name yet?" Asked Chris, smirking. Everybody panicked, and Izzy spoke up.

"Team Super-Duper-Ninja-Samurai-Warriors!" Cried Izzy triumphantly. Noah slapped his forehead.

"That's a little long. How about Team Warriors?" Asked Chris.

"Sold!" Agreed Izzy.

* * *

 **LeShawna, Heather, Alejandro, Bridgette, Geoff, Justin.**

Things were quite more chaotic for the six members of LeShawna's team.

"We need to name our team something strong! We don't want to be viewed as weak!" Said Alejandro.

"I still think Team Villainy is a great name! It tells our competitors that they don't want to mess with us." Said Heather.

"Just because you two rodents were stuck on the Villains team last season doesn't mean the rest of us are villains." Said LeShawna, crossing her arms.

"Guys, guys! I don't want to be stuck with a ridiculous name, so please, why don't we agree on something neutral?" Suggested Bridgette.

"I like the way you think, babe!" Cried Geoff, and he kissed Bridgette intensely.

"Hey, love-birds, there is time for that later!" Yelled LeShawna, breaking Geoff and Bridgette apart.

"Have you guys come up with a name yet?" Asked Chris, approaching them. All six members remained silent.

"I see, no agreements yet. I suppose that I have to pick a name for this group of misfits. Well, in honour of all the love on this team, I think it would be appropriate to dub this group, Team Lovebirds!" Said Chris, gesturing at Bridgette, Geoff, Heather and Alejandro.

"Great." Scoffed LeShawna.

* * *

 **DJ, Trent, Lindsay, Tyler, Gwen, Eva**

"We should name our team something buff! How about, Team Flex?" Asked Tyler.

"That would be great, if we wanted to sound like a group of idiots. Anybody got anything else? Not you." Said Eva as Lindsay opened her mouth to make a suggestion.

"You got any ideas, Gwen?" Asked DJ curiously. Gwen sighed.

"Well, I think we really need to settle for something. So how about, I don't know, Team Incredible or something?" Asked Gwen. To her surprise, nobody objected.

"Really? Everybody's okay with that?"

"Sounds cool." Said Eva.

"Have you guys come up with a cool name yet?" Asked Chris.

"We have, Chris. We are Team Incredible!" Said Trent.

"Team Incredible it is! Pretty dorky, but better than some of the other names I've heard so far." Said Chris, gesturing to Team Warriors.

* * *

 **Duncan, Courtney, Beth, Harold, Sierra, Cody.**

"I can't believe that we can't even do something as simple as decide a name for our team!" Cried Courtney in disbelief.

"We can, you've just shot down all our ideas!" Said Beth.

"Because they were all ridiculous!"

"How were they ridiculous?"

"I don't know, Harold, why don't you tell me how Team Peregrine Falcon isn't ridiculous?" Scoffed Courtney.

"The peregrine falcon is the fastest bird on the planet. It can travel at a maximum speed of two hundred and forty two miles per hour. The second fastest bird, the golden eagle, can only travel at a maximum of—"

"Okay, Doris, we don't need a lecture, we need a name!" Said Duncan.

"Hello, my group of dorks! Come up with anything so far?" Asked Chris, and that's when Sierra spoke up.

"Team Cody!" She cried excitedly.

"What? No! Please!" Cried Cody.

"Team Cody it is, locked in forever!" Cried Chris. Cody groaned.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cody:** I like Sierra, I really do, but she is so intense sometimes that I just wish she would tone it down a little! Seriously? Naming our team "Team Cody"?

* * *

"So, we have Team Warriors, Team Lovebirds, Team Incredible and Team Cody. Four perfectly respectable team names." Said Chris, stifling a laugh. Noah glared at Izzy, Cody shifted uncomfortably away from Sierra, and LeShawna looked angrily at Heather.

"Anyways, now it is time for today's challenge. I'm sensing a fair amount of tension in some of the teams right now." Said Chris.

"Ain't that the truth." Scoffed LeShawna, and Heather growled and flung some of Chef's gruel onto LeShawna's face. LeShawna shoved Heather off her chair.

"Ladies, please, there will be plenty of time fighting in the challenge! Anyways, we think here at Total Drama that trust is the key to a functioning team! Therefore, today's challenge is going to be a series of trust-building exercises." Said Chris.

"Are you kidding me? Last time we did a trust challenge, I ended up with almost-lethal poisoning!" Cried Trent. Chris ignored Trent.

"In today's challenge, each team will be broken into three pairs, and each pair will complete a trust exercise. If you complete a challenge, then you gain a point for your team. However, if you fail, then you get nothing. The team with the least points at the end of the challenge will go to elimination, where one of their members will pack their bags and go home." Said Chris.

"Now, I am pleased to announce that this season, we are bringing back the five-star MacLean Spa Hotel, where the winning team will be allowed to spend the night, free from the crusty old cabins." Said Chris, and all of the contestants hoped that they would win.

"Anyways, let's get you into pairs." Katie and Sadie immediately clasped each other's hands.

"Ooh! I so hope that Sadie and I can be together! I would, like, trust Sadie with my life!" Said Katie.

"Ooh, me too! Once, I told Katie that I had an infection on my left boob, and she never told a soul!" Said Sadie, failing to comprehend that she had said this on live television.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Sadie, but you're paired with Izzy. And Katie, you are paired with Owen." Said Chris. Owen hugged Katie and Izzy ruffled Sadie's hair. Noah' eyes widened.

"Wait, that means…"

"Yep, Noah, you are paired with Blaineley."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Noah:** /sighs/ Great.

* * *

"Now, for Team Lovebirds. I think I'm going to mix up the couples on this team a little bit, which is why I've paired Bridgette with Justin, Geoff with Heather and LeShawna with Alejandro." This claim was quickly met by protest, namely by LeShawna.

"Oh hell no! I am not going anywhere near that two-timing snake!" Snapped LeShawna.

"Too bad, LeShawna, I've already made the rules." And LeShawna seethed in anger.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Heather:** /scoffs/ Great. I'm with Geoff the dimwit. I hope he can keep his tongue out of Bridgette's mouth long enough to do the challenge.

* * *

"As for Team Incredible, the first pair will be DJ and Tyler." Tyler leant in for a high five, which DJ reluctantly returned.

"The next pair will be Eva and Lindsay." Both the girls looked hesitant.

"Which means that the final pair will be none other than Gwen and Trent." Said Chris smugly, cackling with laughter.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **DJ:** Don't get me wrong, Tyler's a decent guy, but do I trust him? I hope that there are no blindfolded challenges, or I might be in trouble.

 **Eva:** Great. I'm with the blonde dimwit Lindsay. I guess that I'll have to drag her over the finish line myself.

 **Lindsay:** /whimpers/ Ava is, like, super scary. I don't trust her that much, but hopefully she will help me out this challenge.

 **Gwen:** Argh! Stupid Chris! Of course he decides to put me on a team with Trent! Don't get me wrong, I trust Trent and all, but after what I did to him in Season Two, why would he trust me?

* * *

"As for Team Cody—great name, by the way—your pairs will be Duncan and Cody, Beth and Courtney, and finally, Harold and Sierra." Courtney breathed a sigh of relief, having not been paired with Duncan.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cody:** /gulp/ Well, I did punch Duncan in the face. And push him off an emu. And leave him to an angry kangaroo. In return, he pushed me off a cliff with a dingo. So in retrospect, I don't see why he wouldn't shove me into shark-infested waters. /sighs/

 **Courtney:** Thank goodness I don't have to go with Duncan, but seriously, Beth? She's the next worst person!

 **Harold:** Sierra and I haven't ever really gotten to know each-other well, because I was eliminated so early in Season Three, so hopefully this challenge will be a good opportunity for us to become friends. That said, I wouldn't want to get as close to her as Cody is. That would be kinda creepy.

* * *

Chris stood at the top of the 1000 foot cliff, ready to announce the first challenge.

"Greetings, to all our viewers! Today's challenge is going to be split into three rounds, and one pair from each team will compete in each round!" Said Chris triumphantly.

"From Team Warriors, we have Izzy and Sadie!" Sadie looked apprehensive about their location, whereas Izzy looked very excited.

"From Team Lovebirds, we have Bridgette and Justin!" Both of the teens looked very nervous.

"I don't think my modelling agency would allow this." Murmured Justin.

"From Team Incredible, former lovebirds Gwen and Trent!" Gwen looked thoroughly irritated at Chris, while Trent looked at his shoes awkwardly.

"And last but not least, from Team Cody, Duncan and the aforementioned Cody!" Cody looked more than terrified as Duncan glared wickedly at him.

"Anyways, so for the first round of trust exercises, we have attached a zipline from the top of this cliff, to the beach at the bottom." Said Chris.

"This sounds so fun! I love zipling, once I ziplined from the top of the Eiffel Tower to the shores of France, it was so much fun and I—"

"Izzy, shush! As I was saying, each pair will zipline to the beach, but here's the twist." Chris held up four hooks.

"There are only four hooks to go onto the zipline. One member of the pair will be attached to the zipline, and the other member of the pair will have to trust their partner not to let go of them." Said Chris.

"What happens if we let go?" Asked Bridgette nervously.

"Do you really need to ask that question?" Sighed Gwen.

"Why don't we let Chef Hatchet and an old friend demonstrate for us?" Said Chris. Chef Hatchet walked into the area, where he was holding a struggling teenager with ginger hair and a white tank top. Gwen gasped.

"Scott?!" She cried. Duncan laughed.

"No way, you brought Pit-Sniffer back?" Chuckled Duncan. Scott was struggling to get out of Chef Hatchet's grasp.

"You can't make me do this! I'm not even competing this season!" Cried Scott.

"You're under contract, Shark Bait. Don't worry though, your buddy Fang has been taken away for some testing. However, there are his hungry friends down below who require some lunch, especially considering we haven't fed them in a few weeks." Laughed Chris.

Chef Hatchet grabbed a hook and hooked onto the zipline.

"Stop squirming, or I might drop you." Snarled Chef, and he and Scott made their way down the zipline. Mid-way through the journey, Chef dropped Scott, who went plummeting into Lake Wawanakwa, and was immediately surrounded by the ravenous sharks.

"So, in summary, you really don't want to let go." Said Chris, above the shrieks of Scott. Most of the contestants winced, with the exception of Izzy, who excitedly leaned over the edge of the cliff and waved at the sharks.

"Gwen and Trent, you guys are up first. Good luck!" Said Chris. Gwen angrily snatched the hook away from Chris.

"Well, I'm heavier, so I guess I should be on the hook." Said Trent. Gwen bit her lip nervously.

"You aren't going to drop me, are you?"

"Gwen, why would I do that?"

"After everything I did to you, I wouldn't blame you."

"Gwen, it's still me. No matter what happened between us, I wouldn't drop you into a shark infested lake." Said Trent, smiling. Gwen's lips curved into a smile.

"Let's do this." Trent hooked onto the zipline, grabbed Gwen tight in his arms, and the two were off, screaming as they went.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gwen:** /giggling/ That was exhilarating! I never thought I challenge could actually be fun! And hey, it's nice to know that Trent and I are past that awkward post-break up phase.

* * *

Gwen and Trent made it onto the beach successfully, where an intern unhooked them, and DJ, Tyler, Eva and Lindsay cheered for them. Gwen and Trent high fived successfully.

"Woo-hoo! That was amazing!" Cheered Gwen, pumping her fists in the air.

"Gwen and Trent have won a point for Team Incredible!" Announced Chris, back at the top of the cliff.

"The next pair up is Duncan and Cody. Good luck, you guys!" Announced Chris. Cody quickly grabbed the hook from Chris, but Duncan snatched it from him.

"Woah, woah, woah, what do you think you're doing?" Snarled Duncan.

"Nothing! I just, um—"

"You're teensy, dork, and I'm not letting myself fall into a shark infested lake because of your toothpick arms. I'll be on the hook." Said Duncan. Cody gulped, and prepared himself for what he believed would be his doom. Duncan took Cody in his arms and they were attached to the zipline, and they were off.

Cody was clearly uncomfortable and he squirmed in Duncan's arms.

"Would you stop squirming! Or else I'm going to—" but just as he said that, Cody slipped out of Duncan's arms and into Lake Wawanakwa.

"Oh crap." Cursed Duncan as he arrived on the beach, alone. Sierra, who was watching from the guidelines, gasped.

"Cody!" She screeched, and she dived into the water, and began to swam to Cody at a very quick speed. Luckily, Duncan had dropped Cody close to shore, and Sierra picked Cody up before the sharks could have gotten to him.

"Look what you did! My Cody-Wody is freezing now!" Shrieked a dripping Sierra at Duncan, as she brought a shivering Cody onto the shore.

"Hey, it's not my fault the little runt was squirming!" Protested Duncan, but Sierra was already off trying to find Cody a blanket.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Sierra:** Who does Duncan think he is?! Does he think he can drop my Cody-kins into a lake and get away with it? Nuh-uh!

 **Duncan:** /shrugging/ What? The dork slipped. I didn't do it on purpose. /crickets chirping/ What? I didn't, I swear!

 **Cody:** /teeth chattering/ C-cold.

* * *

"Well, that was hilarious! Unfortunately however, Cody and Duncan have failed to win a point for Team Cody, leaving them with zero points on the first round. Bridgette and Justin, you guys are up next." Said Chris. Bridgette grabbed a hook, and handed it to Justin.

"Here." Said Bridgette. Justin raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Really? You trust me to carry you?"

"Sure! Beside, I'm lighter than you anyways." Said Bridgette. Justin shrugged, and hooked himself onto the hook, and held Bridgette tight in his arms, and the two were off.

"Whoo-hoo! This is amazing!" Cried Bridgette as they soared over Lake Wawanakwa.

"My hair is going to be so messed up after this!" Whined Justin, and eventually the two reached the beach.

"Someone get me a mirror, right now!" Cried Justin, as his hair had been completed ruined by the wind. Bridgette was still on an adrenaline high, and Geoff picked her up and hugged her.

"That was amazing, babe!" And the two began to smooch.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Bridgette:** LeShawna, Geoff and I need Justin on our side if we want to take out Heather and Alejandro, and we have to prove to him that he can trust us! That said, he was more concerned over his hair during the challenge than us. /sigh/

 **Justin:** /looking in a mirror, trying to fix his hair/ Alright…perfect! /a racoon breaks into the outhouse and messes up his hair, and Justin screams/

* * *

"Bridgette and Justin successfully complete the challenge, and win a point for Team Lovebirds! The last pair is Izzy and Sadie, and let's see if they can rack up a point for Team Warriors!" Izzy eagerly grabbed a hook from Chris' hands, and passed it to Sadie.

"I want to feel the rush of the air against my skin, and I don't wanna be tied to no hook!" Said Izzy, and she shoved Sadie onto the side of the cliff, jumped into their arms and jumped before Sadie could protest.

On the way down, Sadie shrieked maniacally, while Izzy was spreading her arms like a bird.

"This is so fun, isn't it, Sadie?" Cheered Izzy, but just then, there was a crack. The entire zipline snapped, and Sadie and Izzy both went plummeting into Camp Wawanakwa, Sadie shrieking and Izzy cheering.

"Oops. We probably should have done a more thorough safety test." Chuckled Chris, shrugging.

Izzy and Sadie hit the water, and surfaced immediately.

"Oh my gosh, we're alive! Woo-hoo!" Cried Sadie, but just then, they were surrounded by hungry-looking sharks.

"Oh my gosh, we're dead!" Bawled Sadie.

"Don't worry, Sadie, I can take these knuckle-heads!" Said Izzy, and she prepared to fight the sharks, but just then, some bubbles formed from underneath Izzy, and something splashed out of the water, and kicked all of the sharks in the nose. Offended, all of the sharks retreated, and the figure let out a warped cheer of victory.

"Oh my gosh, who is that? They saved us!" Cried Sadie. The figure turned around and revealed it's bloodshot eyes. Sadie screamed.

"Ezekiel?!" Shrieked Sadie. Ezekiel winked at Sadie and then dunked back under the water, a trail of bubbles disappearing behind him.

"Was I just seeing things?" Cried Sadie. She then noticed Izzy attempting to call the sharks back over.

"Izzy! Let's get out of here before those bully sharks come back." Said Sadie, and she grabbed Izzy and swam to shore.

"Entertaining as that was, Sadie and Izzy, you didn't make it to the beach, which means that I can't give you a point. So Team Warriors is still on zilch." Said Chris, who had taken his private helicopter down to the beach during the ordeal.

"Are you kidding me? The zipline broke! They would have made it if it weren't for your lousy production!" Exclaimed Noah. Chris shrugged.

"The paperwork from the producers said that both contestants must arrive at the beach dry to get a point, which they didn't, soooo…"

"Surely this counts as some sort of technicality?" Protested Harold.

"We could argue about who did what all day long, but in the end, they didn't meet the criteria to get a point. Hold your horses, Noah, before you get your lawyers out, there are still two more rounds for you guys to earn points." Said Chris.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Noah:** Hmph! Trust this show to cheap out on production. I'll let it slide this time, but next time a technicality loses my team a point, then get ready to face the full wrath of justice, Chris! /laughs wickedly/

 **Chris:** /grins and points to Noah's contract/

* * *

In a large, opening clearing, Chris began the next round for each of the pairs.

"Alright, everybody, it's time for Round Two!" Announced Chris.

"From Team Warriors, we have Owen and Katie!" Announced Chris, and Owen and Katie high-fived.

"Representing Team Lovebirds are quite the opposite, LeShawna and Alejandro!" As LeShawna growled at Alejandro, who simply shrugged.

"From Team Incredible, we have DJ and Tyler!" DJ looked incredibly nervous, while Tyler was excited.

"And lastly, from Team Cody, we have Beth and Courtney!" Said Chris. Both the girls glared at eachother.

"Uh, Chris? Why are we in an open clearing? What's dangerous about this place?" Asked Owen.

"This is Total Drama. Something that looks completely harmless at first has the capacity to kill you." Said LeShawna.

"Or in this case, blow off your legs." Grinned Chris wickedly, and he pulled out a remote and pressed a button. An explosion went off in the middle of the field and the contestants covered their ears.

"In this round, each pair will send somebody through the field and attempt to navigate their way through the field without getting blown up. Scott here is going to give you a demonstration." Said Chris. Scott, who had been given a few Band-Aids in consolation for his encounter with the sharks earlier, walked into the field, and glared at Courtney, who was flabbergasted to see her ex-boyfriend.

"Scott? What are you doing here?"

"Not here to see you, that's for sure." Scoffed Scott, and he turned his nose up at Courtney, who sighed in response.

"You broke up with me, remember?" Said Courtney.

"Because you planned to take me to the finals so that I would throw the game for you? Yeah, I did." Said Scott, but he was so distracted by Courtney that he walked straight onto a landmine, which promptly exploded, and sent Scott flying far away.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Courtney:** I thought that since Scott wasn't competing anymore, he wouldn't be an issue! Oh well, he'll be gone before the day is over. Right? Either that, or he'll be dead from all these demonstrations…

* * *

"So, as Scott has so eloquently demonstrated, that is what you are going to try to avoid. As for my wicked twist, one member of each pair will be blindfolded, as the other tries to navigate them to the other side of the maze, as a throwback to the blindfold challenges in Season One, and the wedding dress challenge in Season Three." Said Chris, and he pulled four blindfolds out of his pocket and threw one to each pair.

"I think that maybe I should direct you. I'm a lot bigger, so there's a better chance of you getting through the mine! Besides, I had a turkey sandwich for breakfast, and I'm feeling a little sluggish." Said Owen. Katie bit her lip.

"Okay, I'll do it, but sometimes, I'm not the best with, like, instructions." Murmured Katie. Meanwhile, LeShawna flung the blindfold at Alejandro.

"No way in hell am I letting you navigate my way through a minefield after what you did in Season Three. I'll be directing you." Snarled LeShawna.

"Fine by me, all the more reason to vote you off if we lose." Shrugged Alejandro. Meanwhile, DJ reluctantly held onto his blindfold.

"I-I think I better go through the minefield. I, uh, wouldn't want you to get hurt." Said DJ, but Tyler took the blindfold back.

"Dude, I could do this in my sleep!" Said Tyler.

"Man, do you not remember Area 51 in Season Three?" Chuckled Owen. Tyler remembered being blasted by a mine, and promptly gave the blindfold to DJ. Meanwhile, Courtney handed the blindfold to Beth.

"You just expect me to do it? No thank you! I think you should do it." Said Beth accusingly.

"Okay, okay, why don't we just flip a coin?" Suggested Courtney. Beth pondered this for a moment.

"Okay, sounds fair."

"Heads, you go, tails, I go." Said Courtney, and she flipped the coin.

"Heads! Hah!" Cried Courtney, and she thrust the blindfold into Beth's hand, who looked concerned.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Courtney:** /smirking/ Always keep a double-headed coin handy. /she flips the coin, and it lands in the toilet/ Ugh!

* * *

Katie, Alejandro, DJ and Beth were all blindfolded and ready, while Owen, LeShawna, Tyler and Courtney stood behind them, ready to direct.

"Alright campers, remember, it doesn't matter which order you get to the finish line, as long as you don't hit a mine. Are you ready? Doesn't matter, because you start now!" Said Chris. The four contestants cautiously stepped onto the minefield, while their partners began to yell directions at them.

"Easy, Beth! We don't need to get there first, we just need to avoid the mines!" Yelled Courtney.

"Katie, go left! No, my left, not your left! Wait, my left is your left! Ignore me!" Cried Owen, leaving a very confused Katie.

"Alright, DJ, man, steady, now go, like, two steps to the right. Not even, more like, one and a half." Said Tyler, DJ very frustrated with Tyler's vague instructions.

Eventually, the first mine was set off by Alejandro, who went flying through the air in a smoking crisp. LeShawna was on the floor laughing.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **LeShawna:** Yeah, it sucks that we lost a point, but MAN I have been waiting for this moment for a long time.

 **Alejandro:** /almost completely black, coughing/ Ugh, that stupid tramp. Hopefully this can sway Justin onto our side.

* * *

Katie, DJ and Beth flinched at the sound of the landmine, praying that it didn't happen to them. Courtney, however, was very frustrated that Beth was not following her instructions.

"Beth, no! I said take a step to the left, not the right! Did I say that you could take a step forward?" Yelled Courtney. Eventually, with much difficulty and yelling, Beth had successfully navigated her way through the maze. She took off her blindfold and cheered.

"Beth and Courtney have won a point for Team Cody!" Announced Chris, but just as he said that, a second landmine was set off. Katie went flying through the air, shrieking. Everybody turned to Owen, who had become preoccupied with a chocolate bar.

"Oops. Sorry. Hehehe." Chuckled Owen, as Katie landed on the ground in a charred heap.

DJ was now the only contestant left on the minefield, and he was having great difficulty with Tyler's instructions.

"DJ, now you should take three steps to the left! Wait, no, the right. Wait, hang on a second." And Tyler paused to make the shapes with his hand. DJ groaned in frustration.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." And with a rallying cry, DJ began to sprint forward in a straight line. However, much to everybody's surprise, DJ didn't set off any of the mines and made it to the other side of the clearing. Everybody cheered, but DJ promptly ran face-first into a tree.

"Woo-hoo! We did it!" Cheered Tyler.

"The term 'we' is being used flexibly here." Scoffed Courtney.

"At the end of the second round, Beth and DJ have won a point for both Team Cody and Team Incredible, whereas Alejandro and Katie have failed to win a point for either of their teams." Announced Chris.

"The current standings are Team Incredible in first place with two points, Team Lovebirds and Team Cody tied in second place with one point apiece, and Team Warriors falling behind the rest of the pack with zero points!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **DJ:** /shrugging/ I kind of can't believe that actually worked.

 **Beth:** Woo-hoo! I won a point for my team! I was really scared that I would screw up, because I haven't competed since Season Two, but Beth is back in town!

* * *

For the third and final round, Chris took the remaining pairs into a familiar location.

"Welcome back to the trapeze swing, folks, also known as the highlight of the trust challenge in Season One. Mostly because Heather ended up in the pool full of jellyfish." Chuckled Chris, and most of the contestants laughed while Heather snarled.

"Attempting to salvage Team Warrior's dignity, we have Noah and Blaineley!" And Blaineley blew a kiss at the camera while Noah rolled his eyes.

"Making a return to the trapeze for Team Lovebirds, Heather and her partner Geoff!" Heather scoffed.

"Tracking well ahead of the pack, from Team Incredible, Eva and Lindsay." Lindsay waved while Eva looked less than thrilled with her choice of partner.

"And lastly, attempting to replicate his success in Season One, from Team Cody, Harold and Sierra!" and Sierra had a fit over how she always wanted to try some of the challenges from Season One.

"Now, I feel the need to say that since by this point, Team Incredible is on two points, so they are officially safe from elimination. However, there is still a night in the MacLean spa hotel on the line." Said Chris.

"Oh my gosh! I never got to go in that hotel in Season Five, because I was the first eliminated, but it looks like so much fun!" Squealed Lindsay. Eva rolled her eyes.

"In case you've forgotten, the way this works, is that one member of the pair is on the trapeze, and the other has to jump, and grab onto their partner, who will swing them to the other platform. Scott will now give one final demonstration." Said Chris. A blindfolded Scott, who was still brushing off the dust from his encounter with the landmine, was very reluctant to jump, while Chef Hatchet was on the trapeze.

"Hey, what's a little jellyfish sting? I've already been mauled by sharks and blown up by a landmine today." Sighed Scott, and he jumped. Chef Hatchet caught him, and the two swung up to the other side of the platform. Scott took off his blindfold and grinned.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" But then Chef promptly shoved Scott into the pool, where he screamed in agony.

"Oh yeah, we've replaced the jellyfish with our favourite carnivorous piranhas, imported straight from the Amazon!" Laughed Chris, as a thoroughly bleeding Scott climbed out of the pool.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Scott:** Okay, I am NEVER coming back to this show. No matter how much money Chris MacLean throws at me. Hey, is that a nickel in the toilet? /he reaches in and grabs it/

* * *

"Like in Season One, this challenge will be completely blindfolded as well. Now, time for you guys to decide who's gonna take the leap, and who'll be on the trapeze." Said Chris.

"No way in hell am I letting your scrawny little arms drop me into that pool. I'll be on the trapeze." Said Blaineley.

"Sure, just make sure your dress doesn't ride up. The world does not need to see that." Said Noah and Blaineley slapped him over the side of the head. Meanwhile, Heather pulled Geoff aside.

"Listen here, dimwit. I already got dropped into this pool once because of a dumb blonde, I am not going to let it happen again. I'll be on the trapeze." Said Heather. Geoff frowned.

"Are you sure that's, like, a good idea? I'm a lot heavier than you, you could easily drop me."

"That doesn't matter!" Growled Heather. Geoff pursed his lips.

"I don't think we should be taking this risk, especially if we only have one point. If Team Warriors catches up to us, we're done like a microwave pizza."

"In that case, we'll do a tiebreaker, and we'll definitely win, because have you seen their team?" Said Heather.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Geoff:** /shrugs/ What the hey? If Heather screws this up, there's a prime reason right there to vote her off.

* * *

Eva grabbed Lindsay by the wrist.

"Listen here, Lindsiot. I saw how you bungled up this challenge with Heather in Season 1. While I have to say, it was hilarious, I'm not letting it happen to me. I'll be on the trapeze, kapeesh?" Said Eva. Lindsay nervously nodded.

"But what if you, like, drop me? That might, totally, ruin my skin."

"As long as you follow my instructions, I won't drop you. I'm stronger than any of the other twigs on this show." Snickered Eva. Meanwhile, Harold and Sierra engaged in a game of rock-paper-scissors to decide who would jump.

"Hah! Scissors cuts paper! I win!" Cheered Harold.

"Best to three?" Suggested Sierra and Harold agreed. However, instead of drawing paper, scissors or rock, brought forth a small picture of Cody against Harold's rock.

"What is that?" Asked Harold.

"That's Cody! He beats paper, scissors and rock!" Cheered Sierra.

"You can't do that! Rule changes are prohibited without the consent of both parties!" Complained Harold.

"Okay, this is getting old! Harold, you were on the trapeze last time so you can jump. Crazy girl, you're on the trapeze." Said Chris, and Sierra squealed.

* * *

The first pair on the trapeze were Eva and Lindsay. Eva was steadily swinging, while Lindsay was whimpering on the platform.

"Eva, Lindsay, if you guys pull this off, Team Incredible will claim first place immediately and spend a night in the MacLean Spa Hotel." Said Chris.

"I so want that fluffy bed, but…I don't want this!" Cried Lindsay.

"Any day now, Lindsay!" Yelled Chris.

"I'm scared!" Whimpered Lindsay.

"As long as you jump exactly when I tell you, you will be fine! Trust me!" Called Eva. Lindsay nodded.

"Are you ready?" Called Eva, as she began to swing towards Lindsay. Lindsay nodded.

"Now, jump!" However, Lindsay hesitated for the briefest of moments before jumping. Eva had already begun swinging back, and had to reach for Lindsay. She grabbed a fistful of Lindsay's blonde hair, and Lindsay shrieked in pain. Eventually both of them made it to the other side, but Lindsay was rubbing her head painfully.

"You pulled my hair!" Whined Lindsay.

"You didn't jump exactly when I told you to! It doesn't matter now, we made it across. And now, that massage is mine." Said Eva, grinning wickedly. Lindsay pouted.

"Team Incredible has proven to be the must trustworthy team, as they successfully completed all three of the challenges! As a result, they place first in the challenge and get a night in the Spa Hotel!" Said Chris.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Eva:** /grinning/ I told them all they shouldn't underestimate me just because I haven't competed in a while, and my team is the immediate winner. Lindsiot's feelings might be hurt because I pulled her precious blonde hair, but hey, at least I didn't let her get eaten by carnivorous piranhas.

 **Lindsay:** /pouting/ Ava is, like, so mean! I don't trust her at all! That said, I am, like, really happy that we get to spend a night at the Hotel.

* * *

The next pair were Heather and Geoff. Heather was swinging back and forth on the trapeze, while Geoff was extremely tentative.

"Is it too late to switch?" Begged Geoff.

"Heather and Geoff, if you guys succeed, then you're guaranteed safety from tonight's elimination. However, if you fail, and Team Warriors succeeds, you will need to face off against them in a tie-breaker." Said Chris. Geoff gulped.

"Are you ready, Geoff?" Called Heather.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Said Geoff.

"Go, now!" Cried Heather.

"For Bridgette!" Shrieked Geoff as he jumped. Unfortunately, he completely missed Heather, and fell straight into the pool, where he was immediately attacked by piranhas, and the water turned red.

"Oops." Said Heather. Geoff, beaten and bloody, dragged himself from the water, pulling a piranha from his eye.

"Tough break, Team Lovebirds. For now, if Team Warriors completes this round successfully, then you'll have to face them in a tie-breaker. Alternatively, if Team Warriors fails this round, then they're going to elimination and you're safe." Said Chris. Geoff coughed up a piranha, which flopped around in his palm.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Bridgette:** Oh, I bet you that Heather did that on purpose! She just wanted revenge for trying to sway Justin onto our side! She really needs to learn a lesson.

 **Heather:** What can I say, Lover Boy has been getting on my nerves since Season One. Of course, I tried to catch him, but hey, I'm not too disappointed with the outcome. And it's Noah and Blaineley we're up against, so I'm not worried.

* * *

The third pair on the trapeze was Sierra and Harold. Sierra was swinging back and forth. Harold sighed, tucked his glasses into his pocket and put on the blindfold.

"Harold and Sierra, you guys are in the same boat as Team Lovebirds. Win this round, and you're guaranteed safety from elimination. Lose, and you may need to fight even harder." Said Chris.

"Whenever you're ready, Sierra!" Said Harold. Sierra waited until she was at the peak of her swing.

"Okay, go!" Said Sierra. Harold did quite a weak jump, but luckily Sierra's long arms were able to catch him and they successfully swung to the other side.

"Woo-hoo! We did it!" Cheered Sierra.

"With a total of two points, Team Cody places second and is guaranteed safety from tonight's elimination!" Announced Chris. Harold took off his blindfold, and reached around for his glasses.

"Huh? What the? Where are my glasses?" Asked Harold, and then Sierra spotted them in the pool.

"Oh no!" She cried, as Harold's glasses were ripped to shreds by the piranhas.

"Are you kidding me? They were my only pair!" Groaned Harold.

"Can you see anything?" Asked Sierra. Harold squinted as much as he could. He could make out Sierra's figure but couldn't see much else. Soon, Beth ran up.

"Harold, don't worry! I have a spare pair of my glasses!" Said Beth, and she popped a pair identical to hers on Harold's face. They were quite large for Harold's small face and his eyes bugged to a massive size, causing Chris to laugh intensely. Harold squinted. Things were still very blurry, but at least he could make his way around.

"My glasses were prescription, but thanks Beth. These'll do for now." Said Harold, smiling.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Harold:** I talked to my parents, and they talked to my optometrist, apparently it'll take around a day to get glasses with my script and get them to the Island. So I'll pretty much be blind for the challenge tomorrow. I hope that doesn't hold me back. But to make up for it, I have hearing like a bat. It's because I spent so long dodging bullies that I became accustomed to the sound of them sneaking up on me.

* * *

The final pair to complete the trapeze challenge was Blaineley and Noah. Noah stood uncertainly on the platform while Blaineley was on the trapeze.

"Noah and Blaineley, the stakes are high here. If you lose this challenge, you are going straight to elimination. If you succeed, then you have to face off against Team Lovebirds in a tie-breaker." Said Chris.

"Let's just get on with it, my feet are getting numb." Complained Blaineley.

"Are you sure it's not just all the plastic surgery?" Asked Noah.

"I thought you were smart, Noah. You shouldn't piss off the woman who's about to keep you from falling into a pit of piranhas." Said Blaineley smugly. Noah sighed.

"Let's just get this over with." Blaineley waited until the peak of her swing, and then called at Noah to jump. Noah jumped, and grabbed Blaineley's arms. However, what happened next, nobody was expecting.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gwen:** That was seriously the most pathetic thing I've ever seen in my life.

* * *

Blaineley dropped Noah. Straight into the pit of piranhas. Noah screamed in agony, as the piranhas mauled him.

"What the hell, Blaineley?!" Shrieked Noah.

"He was too heavy! He hurt my arms!" Protested Blaineley.

"Are you kidding me?!" Cried Noah, as he dragged himself out of the pool, and pulled a piranha out of his shirt and threw it back into the water, and collapsed onto the grass.

"Well, I have bad news for you guys. Asides from Noah's rapid blood loss—by the way, we need a medic over here—you guys have also lost the challenge, being the only team to fail all three of the challenges. That kind of sucks. But oh well, I suppose someone had to lose first." Said Chris.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Noah:** /with Band-aids all over his body/ Yeah, I have a pretty clear view of who I'm going to vote off tonight.

 **Katie:** I know Blaineley kind of lost the challenge for us, but Owen directed me onto, like, a landmine, and that was super painful. Then again, Blaineley is, like, super mean. I don't know who to vote off!

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Incredible were celebrating their victory with a night at the MacLean Spa Hotel, where they were enjoying all the luxuries that the producers provided for them. Gwen sighed.

"I am so glad that I don't have to sleep in those crusty old cabins tonight. This is the life." Sighed Gwen, who was resting by the pool in her black bikini.

"Yeah, but I don't know how I'm gonna go back once we lose again." Said DJ, who was enjoying a back rub.

"Hopefully we won't lose." Said Trent, who was nearby, playing some tunes on his guitar. Just then, Eva approached all of them, with her MP3 player blaring heavy-metal music.

"Good, just the three knuckle-heads I wanted to talk to." Said Eva, smirking. Gwen raised her sunglasses.

"What do you want, Eva?" Asked Gwen.

"Where are Lindsiot and Tyler?" Asked Eva.

"Probably hooking up in some bush somewhere." Commented Trent astutely.

"Excellent. I need to talk to you about them. Obviously, they are what is dragging our team down, and they need to go home immediately." Gwen, Trent and DJ looked at each-other tentatively.

"I don't think so, Eva." Said Gwen. Eva's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me? Lindsay has the IQ equivalent of a broccoli, and Tyler has literally the worst hand-eye coordination I've seen in a person. This morning, I saw him put toothpaste on his toothbrush, and miss!" Said Eva.

"True as your points may be, all six of us came through in the challenge today. It was a team effort and I think that we can only go downhill if we start turning on each-other." Said Trent.

"Tyler was of no help today, it was sheer luck that DJ made it through the minefield today. And Lindsay almost lost us this night in the Hotel until I stopped her." Said Eva

"Look, why don't we wait until we actually lose a challenge, and then we decide." Said Gwen. Eva scoffed.

"Whatever. I'm off to the gym." And Eva stormed away.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gwen:** Eva has a solid point, but Tyler and Lindsay can come through on occasion. Besides, I like them both. Oh god, what this show done to me? I used to not like anyone!

 **DJ:** I don't know why we're even having this discussion, frankly. Unless Eva was coming to us for an alliance. Which, maybe for extra security, would have wise to accept, but like Gwen said, we should probably wait until we actually lose before we start planning who to vote off.

* * *

Far away from the luxurious spa hotel, the contestants on the losing teams were moping over their victories. Duncan was sitting on the steps of the cabin, carving a skull into the wooden step, when suddenly he heard a noise coming from behind the cabin. Curiously, he went to investigate, where he found Scott and Courtney viciously making out with one another.

"Well, I'm interrupting." Chuckled Duncan. Courtney and Scott both noticed him and broke apart.

"Gah! What are you doing here, you animal?!" Shrieked Courtney.

"Seriously, princess? Pit-Sniffer again? I thought you guys were over." Said Duncan.

"We are. Like, definitely." Said Scott.

"Then why are you goin' at each other like dogs in heat?" Asked Duncan. Scott shrugged.

"Just for fun, I guess."

"Why do you care anyway, Duncan?" Asked Courtney. Duncan's eyes widened.

"What? No, I don't. Duh. I don't care about your stupid love life." Scoffed Duncan unconvincingly. Courtney grinned wickedly.

"Hah! You're jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Oh really, so you won't mind if we just continue?" And Courtney and Scott resumed kissing. Duncan scoffed and marched away.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Courtney:** There is no way that Scott and I are getting back together, but I love the fact that it drives Duncan crazy! That's payback for what you did to me, Duncan!

 **Duncan:** Pshaw, I don't give half a hoot about Courtney, nor who she's kissing either. But seriously, Shark Bait Scott? What does he have that I don't? Maybe Courtney's into freckles.

* * *

At the elimination ceremony, all of Team Warriors were gathered at the campfire pit. Noah was covered in bandages, and he was glaring at Blaineley, who was filing her nails.

"Well, it has been a tough day for Team Warriors. Katie, you were blown up by a landmine. Noah, you were attacked by carnivorous piranhas. As for Izzy and Sadie, you were almost killed by sharks." Said Chris.

"Pshaw! I could have taken them!" Scoffed Izzy.

"Nonetheless, on top of all your failures, you have come out on the bottom, and now must face the dreaded elimination ceremony." Said Chris. Katie and Sadie held hands in anticipation, hoping it wouldn't be one of them voted off first.

"For this season, we are once again using our most trademark symbol of invincibility, the marshmallow." Said Chris, pulling a marshmallow out of his pocket and eating it. Owen began to salivate.

"I have on my plate, five marshmallows, but I count six members of Team Warriors. The one contestant who received the most votes for elimination will be sent home in the Boat of Losers." Said Chris.

"Oh my gosh, Sadie! I hope it's not you!"

"Aw, Katie! I hope it's not me too!"

"Both of you, shush! It's time to begin the ceremony." Said Chris, and Katie and Sadie fell silent.

"Izzy, the Team Captain, you are safe." Said Chris, throwing Izzy a marshmallow. Izzy gobbled it up happily.

"Katie, Sadie, despite your respective mishaps today, neither of you received any votes, and therefore both of you are safe." Katie and Sadie squealed and embraced in one of their trademark hugs as Chris threw them their marshmallows.

"This leaves Noah, Owen and Blaineley. Owen, you were pretty much useless in the challenge today, and your lousy direction-giving is what got Katie blown up. Nonetheless, you are still safe." Said Chris, throwing Owen a marshmallow, who cheered.

"This leaves Noah, and Blaineley. Both of you royally screwed up your last chance at redemption." Said Chris, while Noah glared at Blaineley.

"Just give me my marshmallow already." Said Blaineley.

"Blaineley, shush. The final marshmallow of the night, goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Noah."

Noah smirked as Chris threw him a marshmallow, while Blaineley's jaw dropped in horror.

"Are you kidding me? You all voted me off?" Cried Blaineley in disbelief.

"That's what you get for what you did to Ezekiel, you traitor!" Cried Izzy. Blaineley scoffed.

"Whatever, crazy girl. This game just got fifty percent less foxy, and fifty percent less—"

"Old." Commented Noah, and the remaining five members of Team Warriors burst into laughter. Blaineley seethed in rage.

"You know, I'm shocked that you're this surprised over your elimination, Blaineley. Surely you picked up on the fact that your team kind of hates yo-OOHF!" Yelped Chris, as Blaineley swiftly kicked him in the crotch and marched down the Dock of Shame.

"So long, Pain-ley! We have no room for people over the age of sixty on this team!" Said Izzy triumphantly.

"I'm only twenty-five!" Yelled Blaineley.

"She's actually forty-two. Don't tell her I told you." Snickered Chris.

Chef Hatchet escorted Blaineley into the rubber dinghy, who was struggling not to get her dress wet. However, her heel tore a hole in the boat and it began to deflate rapidly.

"Ouch. Hope you like swimming." Chuckled Chef, and he walked away, leaving a sinking Blaineley.

* * *

 **Cabin 1 – Courtney, Beth, Sierra.**

"Ugh, I can't believe that Gwen, Lindsay and Eva get to spend a night in the Spa Hotel, and we're still stuck in this dump." Groaned Courtney. Just then, a cockroach emerged from under her bed and Courtney shrieked.

"It's not that bad, I guess. Since there's only three of us, we each get our own bed." Said Beth.

"I blame Duncan and Cody, they completely failed us in the challenge today." Said Courtney, before she was met with a pillow in the face from Sierra.

"Don't say that about my Cody-Wody! He tried his best, but Duncan dropped him on purpose!" Said Sierra. Courtney cracked a smile.

"Speaking of that, ladies, what do you say that when we lose, Duncan is the one to go home?"

* * *

 **Cabin 2 – Duncan, Cody**

Since Trent, DJ and Tyler were celebrating their victory at the Spa Hotel, Duncan and Cody were left alone in their cabin. Cody was visibly nervous and tried to go to sleep.

"Look man, I'm sorry about what happened today." Said Duncan. Cody turned over in his bed.

"Really?" Asked Cody.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to drop you." Said Duncan. Cody smiled.

"It's okay, man." Said Cody, and he went back to sleep. However, he turned back over.

"Are you apologising so you can form an alliance with me?" Duncan grinned.

"Guilty." Cody scoffed and went back to sleep, but quickly turned back over once more.

"Say we do make an alliance. Who would we vote off first?" Asked Cody. Duncan grinned, and began to lay out his plan.

* * *

 **Cabin 3 – LeShawna, Bridgette, Heather, Izzy, Katie, Sadie.**

"I still can't believe you dropped my poor Geoff into that pool!" Cried Bridgette.

"Oh, get over it, Surfer Girl. At least we didn't lose." Scoffed Heather. LeShawna promptly threw her pillow at Heather, and it hit her on the face, quite hard. Just then, Izzy, Katie and Sadie returned from the elimination ceremony.

"Oh yay, you three are back." Said Heather sarcastically.

"Wait, where's Blaineley? Is she..?" Asked Bridgette.

"Yep! That back-stabbing, Zeke-pushing, two-timing, fake-tanned, fake-blonde, celebrity wannabe is gone!" Cheered Izzy.

"Thank goodness, now we don't have to listen to her whine about sleeping on the floor." Said LeShawna.

* * *

 **Cabin 4 – Alejandro, Geoff, Justin, Harold, Noah, Owen**

Noah and Owen walked into the cabin, where Justin was applying his night-cream, Alejandro was already resting and Geoff and Harold were playing cards.

"Who got the boot?" Asked Justin.

"Blaineley. At last." Scoffed Noah. Geoff was particularly excited by this news.

"Anyways, so, we're still a bed down. Who's sleeping on the floor tonight?" Asked Justin. Harold stared at him.

"It's not going to be me again! Owen and I already gave up a night of sleep for you guys." Said Harold.

"Oh, and, er, due to my injuries from today's challenge, I've been told that I must sleep in a bed tonight. Doctor's orders." Stammered Noah.

"Oh, uh, yeah, me too." Chuckled Geoff. Justin was less than thrilled with this news.

"I told you guys this yesterday, my modelling contract requires a certain degree of comfort!" Said Justin.

"It's only fair, Justin." Said Harold, grinning wickedly.

"Unless you want to get into bed with one of us?" Asked Noah. Owen winked at Justin and he shuddered

"No. A thousand times no." Said Justin.

"On the floor, then." Said Noah. Justin and Alejandro begrudgingly walked onto the floor.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Justin:** Those geeks will pay for this. My face is my job and if I get anything under ten hours of sleep every night then my eyes will bag, and that is the kiss of death in a modelling industry.

* * *

 **VOTES:**

 **Izzy:** I vote off that scum-bag Blaineley. She deserves it for what she did to Ezekiel!

 **Owen:** I think I'm going to vote off Blaineley. She dropped my little buddy into a pool of piranhas!

 **Noah:** Blaineley. Blaineley. A million times Blaineley. If I could vote an infinite amount of times, each and every one would be Blaineley. Okay, maybe one or two of them would be the annoying twins.

 **Katie:** I couldn't decide between Owen or Blaineley, but at least Owen is, like, super nice. I vote off Blaineley.

 **Sadie:** Blaineley has, like, got to go.

 **Blaineley:** I vote off that stupid egg-head Noah. It was just as much his fault that we lost the challenge!

* * *

 **Blaineley – 5**

 **Noah – 1**

 **Eliminated – Ezekiel, Blaineley**

 **Still In – Katie, Sadie, Trent, Lindsay, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, DJ, Gwen, Owen, Cody, Sierra, Izzy, Tyler, Courtney, Harold, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Justin, Eva, LeShawna.**

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter! Some of the Blaineley fans out there might be a little peeved, but rest assured this isn't the last you've seen of Blaineley!**

' **till next time,**

 **~The Drama Machine**


	3. Episode 3: Let It Blow, Let It Blow

**Disclaimer – The rights of Total Drama and it's characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network and all associated with the show. No profit is being made from this fanfiction, I am simply being rewarded with the unbridled joy of writing.**

 **Thank you to everybody who reviewed Chapter 2 of Total Drama: Back To The Basics. Every review really means the world to me, and I thank everybody who makes the effort to do so!**

 **That's all from me for now, now let's get on with Chapter 3 of Total Drama Back To The Basics.**

* * *

 **Narrated by Chris**

Last time on Total Drama Back To The Basics, the newly formed teams engaged in some team-building exercises, in an attempt to prove that they could trust each other. Some of the campers worked very well together, whereas others…did not. I'm looking at you, LeShawna.

Some of the highlights of the challenge include Sadie and Izzy plummeting into Lake Wawanakwa and nearly being attacked by sharks, Owen accidently directing Katie onto a landmine, DJ's mad dash through a minefield that ultimately ended in one-in-a-million success, oh yeah, and Blaineley dropped Noah into a pool of hungry piranhas. Ouch.

As a result of her failure in the challenge, and for being a ginormous pain in the keister, poor _old_ Blaineley was given the boot by her team-mates. Nobody was particularly sad to see her go, especially Noah.

This episode, things are going to get a little chilly for our campers. I mean it, literally. I hope they all brought some winter clothes, because things are about to get colder than Frozen up in this joint! Who will be frozen, and who will break through the ice? Find out on this dramatic instalment of Total Drama Back To The Basics!

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

The remaining twenty-three campers all piled into the Mess Hall for breakfast, minus the members of Team Incredible, who were all enjoying the luxuries that the MacLean Spa Hotel had to offer. Sadie in particular was feeling quite cheerful.

"I am, like, so happy that we didn't have to listen to Blaineley complain last night. I have, like, no regrets in voting her off." Said Sadie.

"I know, right. I slept, like, so well last night. Minus the crusty sheets." Said Katie.

"Easy for you to say. You didn't have to spend the night on the floor. I might as well give up on my modelling career now. Who would hire this sleep-deprived monstrosity?" Groaned Justin.

"I still think you look, like, super hot." Said Katie, batting her eyelashes.

"Like, so totally super hot." Said Sadie, trying to outdo her friend. Justin was too busy looking at himself in the mirror to comprehend Katie and Sadie's compliments. Chef Hatchet slopped some gruel onto Justin's plate.

"I might as well give in to the carbs. It's not like I have to keep my figure for anybody. Maybe I should become one of those fat men on the scooters." Groaned Justin, when just then, Heather grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a seat next to her and Alejandro.

"What do you two want?" Asked Justin.

"We want to form an alliance, Justin." Said Alejandro.

"I'm sorry, I really can't focus on anything you're saying right now, because I'm so jealous! You're so beautiful, man! How did you do it? You slept on the floor last night too!"

"You're still beautiful too, Justin." Reassured Alejandro.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, of course."

"I don't believe you."

"Oh, just get to the point!" Snapped Heather.

"Right, sorry. What did you guys want from me?" Asked Justin.

"We want you to form an alliance with us. So we can take down LeShawna and the lovebirds over there." Said Heather. Justin pondered this for a moment.

"I don't know, guys. You don't really have a great track record of staying loyal to your allies." Said Justin. Heather was about to protest, but Alejandro interrupted her.

"Why don't you take some time to ponder your options, Justin. We're here if you want the option." Said Alejandro. Justin nodded, and walked away. Heather turned to Alejandro.

"What did you just do, you big Spanish idiot! You may have just cost us our only ally!" Hissed Heather. Alejandro put his hand on Heather's cheek.

"Ay, chica, have you no trust in me? You have seen what I am capable of. Don't worry, by the end of the day, Justin will be on our side. You have my word." Said Alejandro, and he kissed her on the cheek, while Heather looked more than apprehensive.

From across the room, LeShawna was watching Heather and Alejandro quietly discuss their options.

"Ooh, look at those two dirt-bags, conspirin' against us. That just grinds my gears." Seethed LeShawna, turning to Geoff and Bridgette. However, the couple were too engaged in a make-out session to comprehend any of what LeShawna had just said.

"Oh, would you two just focus!" Snapped Leshawna. Bridgette and Geoff broke apart.

"Chill out, 'Shawny. Justin's a good guy under all that perfect skin, he'll side with us." Said Geoff. LeShawna sighed.

"I sure hope you're right, Geoff. If you're wrong, we could be in some serious trouble." Said LeShawna.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Justin:** I know how valuable I am to both sides of this team. I'm inclined to side with Geoff, Bridgette and LeShawna, but Heather and Alejandro have gotten out of sticky situations before. Maybe I should just wait around to see what both of them have to offer me. Maybe a face transplant, because mine is ruined. /holds up a mirror/ Seriously, I don't get how no-one has fainted at the sight of this yet.

 **Geoff:** I'm not too worried. Justin's a bro's bro. He won't side with Heather and that girlfriend-kissing piece of * **beep** *.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harold, Beth, Cody and Sierra were all eating breakfast together. Cody picked up a spoonful, watched it wiggle around a bit, and then dropped it again.

"I don't think meat is meant to wiggle. I really would like to know what Chef's mystery meat is." Inquired Cody.

"That is, like, the show's biggest secret! Not even I know what it is, and I know everything about this show! I know that Lindsay wears her bandana to hide the scar from when she accidently hit herself in the face with a tennis racquet, I know that Eva is on a wrestling scholarship to her high school, I know that Noah has eight older siblings, a physicist, a chemist, a librarian, a dog-walker, a—"

"Guys! Could we please focus? We need to discuss whether or not we're going to vote off Duncan or Courtney when we lose." Said Harold.

"Well, Duncan approached me last night, and said that we should vote off Courtney. I have no qualms." Said Cody.

"Really? Courtney told us to vote off Duncan last night! Didn't she, Sierra?" Exclaimed Beth. Sierra nodded.

"Darn! Why wasn't I included in any of this?" Groaned Harold.

"Duncan and Courtney have one of the most vicious conflicts in Total Drama History! The one thing they'd like to see most is each-other gone." Said Sierra.

"I wouldn't know who to vote off, though. Both of them have come far in the competition though, but both of them have proven that they can't be trustworthy." Said Cody.

"Can I put in my two cents? I think that Courtney doesn't deserve to stay in. Duncan, on the other hand, is just a big softie. He just doesn't like to admit it." Said Beth.

"Yeah, right! He made s'mores out of my underwear, he pushed me into a horse trough, and worst of all, he insulted my fair LeShawna." Said Harold.

"I don't think it really matters, does it? I mean, once we vote out one, the other will surely follow, right?" Asked Cody, and the other three nodded in agreement. Courtney, seeing their discussion, approached Duncan.

"Are you seeing that? They're forming an alliance against us! We have to do something!" Said Courtney.

"I'm selectively choosing not to attend to the fact that I'm on a team with those dorks over there. You can go join them if you like." Said Duncan.

"Look, I think if there is any hope of us surviving in this game, we need an ally." Said Courtney.

"Why don't you go ask your little ginger boy-toy?" Scoffed Duncan.

"Who, Scott? That was just a one-time thing." Said Courtney.

"Sorry, I'll pass. The quicker I can get out of this game, the better. I already won this game once." Said Duncan.

"You spent all the money within a month! And besides, we all know that once you're eliminated, you're going straight back to prison." Said Courtney. Duncan's eyes widened.

"Okay, deal. I'll ally with you. But we need one of those dorks over there as well." Said Duncan. Courtney grinned.

"I think we should pick Cody." Said Courtney. Duncan scoffed.

"Why him? He's a little runt."

"Because wherever Cody goes, Sierra follows."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Courtney:** Getting Cody onto our side won't be easy. Especially since Duncan and I haven't been the best to him in the past. No matter, it's all about survival in this game.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the MacLean Spa Hotel, the members of Team Incredible were still enjoying their victory, and all of the luxuries provided for them.

"If I win the million dollars, I am going to build an exact replica of this hotel, and move my momma and I in as soon as we can." Moaned DJ, as he was getting a back rub.

"Dude, that sounds totally sick. But you should add a soccer field, and an arcade, and a room for laser-tag." Said Tyler, who was also getting a back rub.

"Oh, and maybe a petting zoo for all my pet bunnies that I'm going to buy." Said DJ.

"If I win the million dollars, I would buy a panda bear." Said Tyler.

"Yeah, good luck winning the money, though. Especially since I'm competing this time around. And I'm telling you, I would buy a skyscraper, and put a gym on every floor, and you have to work your way to the top." Said Eva, who was working on a large pile of steaks for breakfast.

"Kind of like this competition." Noted Gwen. Just then, Trent arrived back from his morning swim.

"I wish we could be winners all the time. The sun was shining, everything was great. I came in because it was getting a little chilly though." Said Trent.

"Yeah, the weather has gotten kind of grizzly in the last ten minutes or so. It's just black clouds out there." Said DJ. Just then, Lindsay gasped and pointed out the window.

"Look! Snow!" She shrieked.

"Sure, Lindsay." Chuckled Gwen, rolling her eyes.

"No, seriously, snow!" Cried Lindsay. All of the contestants looked at the window and couldn't believe their eyes?

"What the-?" Cried Gwen. Snow was lightly drifting down outside the window.

"Snow? In the middle of summer? How is this happening?" Cried Trent.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Eva:** How could it be snowing in the middle of summer? I have a feeling that this has something to do with today's challenge. If so, bring it on, Chris! Snow is just soft, wet stuff.

 **Gwen:** /sighs/ I've never liked to snow. Too cold and wet for my liking. So whatever today's challenge is going to be, I'm sure it is going to be the exact opposite of fun.

* * *

The campers in the Mess Hall were equally as confused by the sudden change in climate.

"Oh, man! Did I fall through a time portal again? It took me forever to find my way back." Said Izzy.

"Obviously this is some sort of artificial snow. It's a climactic possibility for it to snow in summer, unless the temperature is below thirty-two degrees Fahreinheit and—"

"Okay, Harold, we get the point! Where is Chris? He might have some answers." Said Courtney.

"Good question, Courtney." Said Chris, as he stepped into the cabin wearing some full winter gear.

"For some of the more detail-oriented of you, you may have noticed that it is snowing outside." Said Chris.

"You don't say." Said Noah sarcastically.

"Today, snow is a core theme in today's challenge. The first thing I want you to do is—" But he was interrupted by Izzy.

"Let's go outside and throw wet stuff at each other!" Shrieked Izzy and several of the contestants cheered in response. Izzy, Owen, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, Beth, Sierra, and Cody all charged outside. As Bridgette left, she noticed LeShawna staying in her seat.

"You coming, LeShawna?"

"No thanks, girl. Once people start throwing wet stuff at eachother, I like to stay indoors." Said LeShawna.

"Suit yourself." And Bridgette rushed outside, where Izzy, Harold, Geoff and Owen were already engaging in a heated snowball fight, Izzy dominating most of them others. Katie, Sadie and Beth all made a snowman, while Cody made a snow angel, and Sierra made a Snow-Cody.

Team Incredible had arrived back from their night in the Spa Hotel. Lindsay and Tyler immediately joined in the fun, while Trent and DJ joined in the snowball fight. Gwen and Eva stayed reluctantly at the sidelines, and Harold accidently hit Eva in the side of a head with a snowball, and was met with a face-full of snow.

"Alright, alright! Enough of this anarchy!" Yelled Chris and he blew a whistle loudly. Snowballs stopped firing, and Harold stopped coughing up snow.

"Sheesh! Your attention spans are shorter than children's. And what is that?!" Cried Chris, and he threw a rock at Katie, Sadie and Beth's snowman, and it crumbled into pieces, all three gasping in horror. Sierra embraced her Snow-Cody protectively.

"Anyways, as I was saying before Izzy rudely interrupted me—" Izzy blew a raspberry at him.

"For the love of all that is good and holy, Izzy, shut your pie hole!" Cried Chris. Izzy giggled.

"Anyways, as I was saying, today's challenge is going to be revolved around snow. The challenge is going to be split into two rounds. The first round will decide who wins the challenge, and gets to spend a night at the MacLean Spa Hotel." Said Chris.

"The second round will decide which of the remaining three teams will go to elimination. And trust me, both challenges are going to be a killer." Said Chris.

"Anyways, so our first challenge is going to be…a killer snowball fight!" Announced Chris. This proclamation was at first met with a moment of awkward silence, and then a chorus of laughter.

"A snowball fight? That's your big, horrible challenge?" Laughed Courtney. Chris smirked.

"Why don't I give a little…demonstration." Said Chris. He picked up a snowball, and he threw it at Courtney, who yelped and began to shiver.

"Why is that so cold?!" Shrieked Courtney.

"MacLean Laboratories have whipped up a special type of artificial snow. This snow contains chemicals that when you come in contact with them, causes sheer and relentless cold. The lab techs warned us that it could be bad if they came into contact with your skin too much, but hey, what they don't know won't hurt them." All of the contestants gulped.

"My face has already suffered from irreparable damage! I can't do this!" Cried Justin.

"Here is how the challenge is going to work. Each team is going to build a fort somewhere in the campgrounds, and in each team's fort is a flag. Members of the opposing teams will attempt to infiltrate their rival's forts and steal their flag. If your flag gets stolen, you are automatically subjected to the tie-breaker challenge and miss out on a night at the Spa Hotel." Said Chris.

"So basically, it's a big game of Capture the Flag." Scoffed Duncan.

"With added snowballs!" Said Chris, and threw a snowball in Duncan's face, who promptly yelped.

"Team Incredible, since you guys were the winners of yesterday's challenge, you get an advantage. Each of you gets a pair of gloves so it is easier to make snowballs and pelt your foes." Said Chris, as he threw a pair of gloves to each member of Team Incredible.

"Um, could I get mine in a different colour?" Asked Lindsay innocently.

"Teams, you have half an hour to spread out and build your forts. Once half an hour is up, go for your lives. Go!" Said Chris, and all of the contestants began to spread out.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gwen:** After this challenge, I could really use another night in the Spa Hotel. A nice, warm hot tub is literally the only motivation I have for getting through this challenge.

 **Heather:** Like I said before, it's important that Alejandro and I use this time to get Justin on our side. You know, if he can stop whining about his face before then.

* * *

 **Team Warriors – Izzy, Owen, Noah, Katie, Sadie**

Team Warriors had escaped deep into the forest, where Owen was panting.

"Phew! That was a long run. Maybe I could stay here and sleep for a while." He panted, falling onto the floor.

"Amen to that, brother." And Noah hit the floor, but Izzy pulled him back to his feet.

"What is this nonsense I am hearing, soldiers? This is war! We can't afford to fall behind the enemy line!" Chanted Izzy.

"Please don't tell me you actually think we're at war." Sighed Noah.

"Sweet Zeus, we're at war?! But I didn't even get to say goodbye to my mom!" Exclaimed Owen.

"You're damn right, we're at war, Owen! But don't worry, I have this all figured out. Katie and I are going to run offense. You, Sadie and Noah-It-All are going to play defence." Said Izzy. Katie and Sadie gasped.

"Wait, Sadie and I have to be apart?" Gasped Katie in horror.

"I feel faint! I can't go on!" Groaned Sadie.

"Don't go near the light, Sadie!" Shrieked Katie, shaking her friend's shoulders. Noah rolled his eyes.

"So as Nutty over there was saying, Sadie, Owen and I are defending. But what is there to defend?" Asked Noah. However, Izzy had already begun constructing a fort at a rapid speed. Within minutes she had completed an almost impenetrable fort.

"Woah. That looks bigger than my cheese cellar!" Gaped Owen. Izzy cackled, and held up her hand for a high five, but she was met with a shriek from Katie and Sadie. Her hand was covered in blue blisters.

"Izzy, your hand! It's as blue as a blueberry!" Cried Owen. Izzy looked at her palm.

"Woah! I didn't even notice! Adrenaline, huh?" Noah took Izzy's hand, and began to observe her blisters.

"What kind of chemical would cause blisters like this?" Murmured Noah. Izzy giggled.

"Oh Noah, if you wanted to hold my hand, why didn't you just ask?" Noah scoffed, threw Izzy's hand back at her, and walked away as Izzy giggled.

"Oh my gosh, Katie! The snow is, like, going to give us these ugly blue blisters!" Shrieked Sadie and she jumped into Katie's arms, and the two promptly collapsed to the ground. Noah rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Noah:** Yeah, I've seen people literally turn into mutants on this show, so I'm going to steer clear of whatever chemical is in that snow at all costs.

* * *

 **Team Lovebirds – LeShawna, Heather, Alejandro, Bridgette, Geoff, Justin.**

Team Lovebirds had fled into the woods as well, but they were on the opposite sides of the Island to Team Warriors. As per usual, the team were engaging in some pretty heavy disagreements over their choice of strategy.

"We need to split our team right down the middle, three on offense, and three on defence! Anything otherwise is just stupid!" Said LeShawna.

"Not if we hide our flag well! Then we can allocate four to offense and two to defence, and crush the other teams!" Protested Heather.

"Guys, we are not going to get anywhere by arguing!" Protested Bridgette. LeShawna and Heather continued to argue.

"Should I use my powers of invisibility for good, or for evil?" Pondered Bridgette. Alejandro whispered to Justin.

"You know, now might be a good time to put in your two cents. I'm sure everybody would listen to your ideas." Said Alejandro. Justin grinned, and cleared his throat.

"Alright guys, listen up. I have once again been reduced to nothing more than a circus clown, which means I have to begin using my brain again. I think LeShawna is right, we should have three offending and three defending." Said Justin. Heather seethed.

"I think Heather should be offending. She's so good at it anyway." Said LeShawna. Heather scoffed.

"Whatever, you ghetto trailer-trash. If you're not going to take any of my ideas on board, I'll go defence." Said Heather.

"I'll be on defence with Heather. I could scare the other teams away from the fort with my hideous face." Said Justin. Geoff and LeShawna looked frantically at Bridgette, who swiftly volunteered for the third defence spot before Alejandro could.

"That means LeShawna, Geoff and I are offending. Now let's get started on our fort." Said Alejandro.

* * *

 **Team Incredible – DJ, Trent, Lindsay, Tyler, Gwen, Eva**

"Remind me again why we are building our fort at the campfire pit, which is in plain sight of the others." Said Gwen, as she began shovelling her snow.

"Because the first thing that the other teams are going to do is hit the woods." Said Eva, who dropped a large pile of snow on their fort. Meanwhile, Lindsay was fretting over how much work this was.

"This is like, so hard. And I can feel the cold of this snow through my gloves! Which, by the way, are so not in season!" Complained Lindsay.

"I think you should stay in defence, Lindsay, so you can rest that pretty little head of yours." Said Tyler, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Lindsay cooed, but Tyler slipped in the snow and fell onto Lindsay's lap, bringing a whole pile of snow onto her face and causing Lindsay to scream loudly.

"Yeah, you're staying on defence too, Tyler. You're a walking death trap. DJ, you should stay with them so they don't screw it up. Trent, Gwen and I will run offence." Said Eva. Lindsay wiped the snow off her face, which was quickly breaking out in blue blisters. She pulled out a mirror and shrieked.

"Did someone tape a photo of a monster onto my mirror?" Asked Lindsay, but when she realised it was her she shrieked even louder.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lindsay:** My face! Do you know how much foundation it's going to take to cover up these blisters? I so hope we win the challenge, so I can get a spa treatment, like, ASAP!

* * *

 **Team Cody** **\- Duncan, Courtney, Beth, Harold, Cody, Sierra**

Team Cody were hard at work building their fort at the top of a hill.

"Remind me again why we climbed all the way up here to build our fort?" Cried Beth, who was thoroughly exhausted.

"It's simple combat tactics, Beth. We have an aerial view of the campground, so that we can see our opponents coming and prepare for attack." Said Harold.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Harold. Oh, what are you doing?!" Cried Courtney, gesturing at Sierra, who had built three Snow-Cody's.

"Sierra! We need to focus! Our fort is sub-par at best, and the challenge could begin any second and—" Just as Harold was speaking, Chris' voice sounded over the intercom system.

"Attention, teams! Your half hour of prep time is over! Now, it's time to go nuts at each-other!" Said Chris. Harold looked over to their fort, and sighed.

"We have no time now. Courtney, Sierra and I will run offence, and Cody, Duncan and Beth, you guys stay on defence." Said Harold.

"Goodbye, Cody! The distance will be difficult, but we will manage, I'm sure of it!" Cried Sierra, hugging Cody before Courtney pulled her away. Cody winced.

"Think you'll manage without your wife, dork?" Teased Duncan, and Beth shot him a disapproving glare.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Harold:** When I was younger, my siblings and I used to have epic snowball fights in our yard during the winter time. They got pretty intense. One time, an ice chip went in my eye and I had to wear an eye-patch for a week. It was pretty cool, I felt like a pirate. It even encouraged me to sign up for Pirate Steve's Pirate Camp.

 **Beth:** /sigh/ I know Duncan is a good person deep down, but he can be so mean sometime! I wish he would stop picking on Cody.

* * *

Gwen, Trent and Eva had quickly descended into the woods when the challenge had begun.

"I think I'm getting a cold from all this snow. Ah…ah…achoo!" Sneezed Gwen, and she momentarily lost her balance on a patch of ice, and was about to slip over until Trent caught her.

"You okay?" Asked Trent, bringing Gwen back to her feet.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Trent." Said Gwen, smiling.

"No worries." Said Trent.

"Can you two lovebirds stop making googly eyes at each-other and focus on the challenge, please?" Asked Eva. Gwen and Trent awkwardly stopped their eye contact.

"This is serious, we could be attacked at any moment—oof!" Cried Eva as she was hit in the side of her head with a snowball. Gwen and Trent gasped.

"Who just did that?" Bellowed Eva, and just then, Courtney, Harold and Sierra burst out of the foliage and began to pelt the three with snowballs. Having been taken by surprise, Gwen and Trent tried their best to fight back, but they were quickly dominated.

"Gah! This is not working! Eva, we need to get out of here!" Cried Gwen.

"I never run away from a fight!" Roared Eva, and she began to transition into a snow-ball pelting machine. She began to quickly overpower the efforts of all three of their foes. She hit Harold and Sierra several times.

"Not so fast, she-hulk!" Cried Courtney, and she aimed to throw a snowball right at Eva's face, when she was met in a snowball on the side of the cheek by Gwen.

"Hey!" Protested Courtney, and then she was met with a dozen more by Eva.

"Ugh! Retreat!" Cried Courtney, coughing up some snow, and she, Harold and Sierra ran back into the woods.

"Yeah, you better run!" Roared Eva, as she exchanged a high-five with Gwen and Trent.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gwen:** /chuckling/ I have to say, I have waited almost three seasons to pelt Courtney in the face with a snowball. Was it worth it? /snickers/ Totally.

 **Eva** : Even I have to admit, Gwen's a cool girl. She's the kind of person I'd form an alliance with. That said, I don't need an alliance. I'll take down all these other competitors on my own.

* * *

Izzy and Katie were making their way through the woods, Katie trying to hide her sadness over being separated from Sadie, and failing.

"So, what do you think of Noah?" Asked Izzy out of nowhere. Katie was slightly surprised by this out of the blue question.

"Noah? Uh, he's fine, I guess. He can be kind of cynical sometimes though." Said Katie. Izzy leaned in to Katie.

"Is that really all there is?" Asked Izzy, smirking. Katie was thoroughly confused.

"What are you talking about, Izzy?" Asked Katie.

"You know what I mean! I can totally sense the chemistry between the two of you, and that's not just because I'm psychic—oof!" Their conversation met an abrupt end when Izzy was hit in the back with a snowball. She fell to the floor.

"I've been hit! I've been hit! Go on without me! I'm totally kidding, please don't." And Izzy stood up again, where she came face to face with a snowball-wielding Eva. She smirked at her foe.

"Well, well, well, look what the snow-storm blew in. Eva, my arch-nemesis. Where are the rest of your team-mates?" Asked Izzy.

"Yeah, right here." Said Gwen, as she and Trent stepped through the foliage after Eva. Izzy wasted no more time, and began to promptly throw several snowballs at Eva, who gladly retaliated.

"Gwen, Trent, carry out the plan we discussed!" Hissed Eva, and Gwen and Trent sprinted through the foliage past the fight. Katie gasped.

"Izzy, they're getting away!"

"Chase after them, Katie! I have personal business here!" And Katie promptly sprinted after Gwen and Trent.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Katie:** Does Izzy really think there's something going on between Noah and I? I, like, couldn't tell if she was joking because she's C-R-A-Z-Y.

 **Izzy:** Of course there's something between Katie and Noah-It-All! You couldn't cut their sexual tension with a knife! A chainsaw maybe, even a machete, but not a knife! Besides, if my name weren't Izzy aka Kaleidoscope aka E-Scope aka Explosivo aka Esquire, my name would be Romancivo!

* * *

Gwen and Trent were quickly approaching Team Warriors' fort, with Katie in hot pursuit. At the fort, Noah was reading a book, while Sadie was sobbing over having not seen Katie for over twenty minutes. Just then, Owen spoke up.

"Do you guys hear something?" Sadie began to listen out.

"It sounds like Katie!"

"Recognisable by her high pitched shriek. Seriously, that girl could shatter glass." Said Noah, rolling her eyes.

"Katie! Where are you? Come back, I miss you!" Shrieked Sadie into the woods.

"Incoming!" Shrieked Katie in response.

"Oh boy, here we go." Sighed Noah, but he was pelted rather hard in the face with a snowball and toppled to the ground.

"Sorry, man." Said Trent, as he stepped into the foliage, Gwen quickly following him. Katie was quick after them.

"Katie! Hi, I missed you so much!" Cried Sadie, before Gwen pelted her with several snowballs and knocked her to the floor. Katie shrieked and went to help Sadie up, and while she was distracted, Gwen and Trent made their way into the fort.

Owen gasped, as Gwen and Trent began to back him into a corner.

"Oh, sweet béchamel cream, have mercy on my poor soul!" Shrieked Owen.

"Owen, I personally like a you a substantial amount, so I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." Said Gwen, poising to throw a snowball, when Noah's voice sounded from outside.

"Owen! Do not surrender! Sit on the flag, there is no way they'll be able to reach it under your…girth!" Cried Noah.

"Great idea, Noah!" And Owen sat on the flag and promptly farted on it, and giggled. Gwen exhaled deeply.

"Come on, we have to move him somehow." Sighed Gwen, and she and Trent began to heave against Owen with all their might.

"You guys can try, but I had a really dense chocolate cake for breakfast. I stole it right out of Chef Hatchet's fridge! But on second glance, I don't think you were meant to know that." Sighed Owen.

"Come on, keep pushing!" Said Trent, but they promptly found themselves surrounded by Noah, Katie, and Sadie.

"Ready to give up now?" Asked Noah wickedly.

"Never!" Scoffed Gwen, and she was promptly met with a snowball in the face. Noah, Katie and Sadie began to pelt Gwen and Trent with snowballs, who were quickly overpowered.

"Gah! Trent, I think we have to flee!" Shrieked Gwen, and she and Trent ducked out of the fort and fled. Noah, Katie, Sadie and Owen all cheered in victory, just as Izzy stepped back into the foliage, covered almost head to toe in blue blisters.

"Aw man, did I miss all the fun?" Groaned Izzy.

"Clearly not, look at your skin!" Gasped Noah. Izzy shrugged the comment off.

"Anyways, Izzy, we have a plan for our next line of attack." Said Katie.

"If we keep Owen sitting on the flag, then that means no-one can steal it, unless it's, like, Eva or something." Said Sadie.

"Which means the four of us can run offense." Concluded Izzy, and the four began to plot their next course of attack.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Noah:** I don't know what it is about this team, because usually I would hide high and low to avoid a snowball fight, but darn it, sometimes Izzy's upbeat attitude just makes me want to win! Wow, this show has seriously ruined me.

* * *

At Team Lovebird's fort, Heather was filing her nails, Justin was trying to perfectly align his hair so he could keep at least one attractive quality, while Bridgette was on the lookout for any opponents.

"So, Justin, have you thought any more about our proposition?" Asked Heather nonchalantly.

"Not really, to be honest, I'm a little pre-occupied with this little personal crisis. I'm trying to fix my hair so I can at least have that going for me." Said Justin. Heather scoffed, but Bridgette cried out.

"Guys! Incoming, right now!" She yelled. Heather and Justin stood up, only to find Harold, Courtney and Sierra sprinting into the foliage.

"Hah! Crazy Girl, Dork-rold and Courtney? Piece of cake!" Scoffed Heather, and Courtney pelted a snowball at her face. Heather shrieked and ducked behind the court.

"I can't afford any additional damage to my face! Sorry, Bridgette!" Called Justin and he ducked behind them too. Bridgette cowered in fear as Courtney, Harold and Sierra advanced on her.

"Build bridges, not walls, guys?" Pleaded Bridgette.

"I'll take care of her! You guys go on!" Exclaimed Sierra, and she began to duel with Bridgette, while Courtney and Harold stormed the fort. Heather grinned.

"Bring it on, you pathetic group of dweebs!" Mocked Heather, but she was hit in the head by a snowball thrown by Harold.

"Yes! Bull's eye!" Cried Harold. Heather snarled and began to throw at Harold, but Courtney tackled her down.

"Go, Harold! Get the flag!" Yelled Courtney. The only thing standing between Team Lovebird's flag and Harold was Justin.

"You know that I can easily knock you aside, right? Especially considering you've reduced me to some hideous circus creature?" Threatened Justin.

"Sure, but you don't want to risk any more damage to your precious face, right?" And Harold threw a pile of snow in Justin's face, who screamed loudly. Harold grasped this opportunity and seized the flag.

"I've got it!" Cried Harold.

"Retreat!" Ordered Courtney. Sierra stopped pelting Bridgette with snowballs, and began to flee, as did Harold. Courtney got off Heather and began to run, but Heather grabbed her ankle and threw Courtney to the floor.

"Gah! What do you want?" Cried Courtney. Heather grinned, and slammed a pile of snow into Courtney's face, who shrieked. Almost immediately, blue blisters began to form all over Courtney's face. Heather, satisfied, released Courtney and let her flee. Chris' voice began to sound over the intercom.

"Attention, campers! Team Cody has successfully stolen Team Lovebird's flag! This means that Team Lovebirds is out of the challenge, and will be competing in the second round to decide which team is going to elimination!" Announced Chris.

"Justin! What was that? You just let him get away with our flag!" Cried Bridgette, but she shrieked in horror when Justin turned around. Justin's face was covered in dozens of blue blisters, rendering the once-attractive man unrecognisable. Justin pulled up his mirror and proceeded to faint.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Justin:** That's it. My modelling career is officially over. I guess I could always become a lumberjack, or a truck driver, or even a cleaner. Not a pool cleaner, though, because they have to be attractive.

 **Courtney:** /her face covered in blue blisters/ Ugh! That stupid Heather. I am going to get my revenge on her one way or another! I mean, my poor face! We don't even know what the long term effects of these chemicals are! I swear, if I turn into some mutant like Ezekiel, or that girl Dakota from Season Four, Chris will have hell to pay!

* * *

Gwen and Trent, covered in blue blisters from their encounter with Team Warriors, trudged back to their fort. When they arrived, DJ was there to greet them.

"Oh man, those are some nasty blisters. How did that happen?" Asked DJ.

"We had a run in with Team Warriors. Never underestimate a sarcastic bookworm or two squealing girls with pigtails." Sighed Gwen. Trent looked around.

"Did we miss anything?" Asked Trent.

"Not really. I've just been trying to stay out of their way." Sighed DJ, and Tyler was comforting Lindsay, who was still bawling over the blue blisters on her face.

"Hey, where's Eva?" Asked Gwen.

"I thought she was with you?" Exclaimed DJ.

"When we ran into Izzy and Katie, she held off Izzy while we ran ahead. I thought she would have come back already." Said Gwen.

"We haven't seen her since she left with you guys. So that leads to the question, where on Earth is Eva?" Asked DJ. However, his query was put on hold when a snowball came firing at him. DJ swiftly dodged, and it hit Lindsay in the face, who screamed.

"Incoming!" Cried DJ. Izzy, Katie, Sadie and Noah stormed into the field.

"You again! What else do you want from us?!" Exclaimed Gwen.

"Your flag, for starters." Pointed out Noah. Just then, Eva stormed into the foliage.

"Eva! Where have you been?" Asked Trent.

"I've been tracking these morons! They've been planning an attack since you guys left and I've been keeping an eye on them." Said Eva.

"I think you guys are missing about three-hundred pounds of sweat." Noted Gwen.

"What are you talking about, Sadie is right here!" Exclaimed Katie, while Sadie glared at her.

"She means Owen, dimwit." Scoffed Noah.

"Oh! Well as long as he's, like, sitting on the flag, no-one can get to it, and we'll be fine! So en garde!" Cried Katie, and the team began to pelt snowballs viciously. Katie, Sadie and Noah began to combat against Gwen, Trent and Eva, while Izzy snuck into the fort.

"Surrender your flag, peasants! Or you will be subject to the full force of Romancivo!" Threatened Izzy

"Yeah, right! We'll crush you!" Scoffed Tyler, who quickly picked up a pile of snow, and began to throw it at Izzy who swiftly dodged.

"Haha! Your puny arms are no match for the extreme dodging skills of Romancivo!" Cried Izzy.

"Puny? What's puny? Not these arms, these are gun—woah!" Tyler suddenly began to slip on a slippery patch of ice, and ended up crashing into DJ, and both the men toppled over. DJ groaned. However, Izzy had already grabbed their flag.

"Retreat!" Cried Izzy, and she fled out of the fort. When she emerged, Gwen and Trent tried to stop her, but they ended up just running straight into eachother and toppling onto the floor. Eva tried to catch Izzy, but was held back by Noah.

"No! Don't let her get away!" Bellowed Eva, as she ripped Noah from her, picked up the screaming bookworm and threw him into the trees.

"Ow." Groaned Noah, as he landed in a tree hollow. But nonetheless, it was too late, as Chris had already announced Team Incredible's loss over the intercom.

"Attention campers! Team Incredible is now out of the running, and will join Team Lovebirds in the tie-breaker!" Announced Chris.

"I really wanted that hot tub." Sighed Gwen.

"Team Warriors and Team Cody, you are the only teams remaining in the running. Go nuts, because one of you will spend the night in the MacLean Spa Hotel, and the other will participate in the tie-breaker!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Noah:** /his arm in a sling/ Okay, I'm laying down a new personal rule. Never ever, under any circumstances, come between Eva and victory. Not even if Izzy tells me to.

 **Izzy:** Woo-hoo! /pumping her fists/ Izzy's team of Super-Duper-Ninja-Samurai-Warriors may have gotten off to a rocky start, but now we're bouncing back, like boobs on a trampoline!

* * *

Courtney, Harold, and Sierra had since returned to their team's fort, where Sierra was promptly squeezing Cody.

"Alright guys, we need to go all out against Team Warriors. However, she was distracted by the sound of Duncan carving a skull into a nearby tree. Courtney scoffed.

"Would you focus? We need to strategize!" Berated Courtney.

"Chill your behind, princess. We have six people, we outnumber their five. And besides, we just have Crazy Girl, Chicken-Neck, three hundred pounds of mutton and Tweedle Dumb and Dumber to compete with." Said Duncan nonchalantly. However, Courtney seized his arm and dragged him next to the others.

"There is a night in a five-star hotel on the line! I am not taking any chances, especially with Izzy. She's a wild card, that one is…" Muttered Courtney. However, they were distracted by a snowball firing at them, which knocked Duncan to the floor.

"You were saying?" Chuckled Courtney.

"We have incoming!" Cried Cody. At the bottom of the hill, all of Team Warriors were barrelling up at the hill, including Owen, fuelled by an animalistic rage.

"Battle stations!" Called Courtney.

"I told you it was a good idea to build the fort on the top of the hill! Now we can carefully observe their composition, direction, and—oof!" As a snowball knocked Harold to the ground. Team Warriors made it to the top of the hill and the zone was immediately set into a frenzy.

Cody, Beth and Sierra were pelting Katie and Sadie with snowballs, however, Owen approached them.

"Kawabunga!" Roared Owen, and he jumped high in the air, and landed on all three opponents, sitting down on them. Cody, Beth and Sierra struggled to free themselves, but this was no use.

"Good job, Big-O! Make sure they don't get away!" Instructed Izzy, who ran into the fort.

"Sure thing, Izzy!" And he accidently farted on his foes, all of them hacking and wheezing. Katie and Sadie were keeping Courtney occupied, while Noah and Harold were pelting each other with snowballs, and mostly missing.

Izzy entered the fort, where she immediately spotted Team Cody's yellow flag. She walked towards it, but was stopped by Duncan.

"Don't get any closer, Crazy Girl. I'm warning you." Threatened Duncan.

"Or what? You'll glare at me with your scary eyes and your lip piercings and your green Mohawk? I've come across scarier things than you, my friend, and his name is Chef Hatchet." Mocked Izzy. Duncan growled, and charged at Izzy, and she dodged.

"Now, Owen!" Cried Izzy. Seconds later, Owen charged through the wall of the fort, and Duncan was buried under a pile of snow, his screams muffled. Izzy snatched the flag, and leapt out of the fort.

"We have it, team! Let's skedaddle!" Shrieked Izzy, and she bolted down the hill. Courtney tried to lunge for her, but ended up face-first in the snow and with even more blisters. Katie, Sadie, Noah and Owen quickly followed.

"Attention, campers! Team Warriors has claimed the victory, which means that Team Cody will be facing off against Team Lovebirds and Team Incredible in the second round to determine who will go to elimination." Announced Chris.

"As for Team Warriors, they are granted invincibility from tonight's elimination, and also

"What were you saying about them being no threat, Duncan?" Scoffed Courtney, but when Duncan emerged from the fort, Courtney shrieked. Duncan was covered almost head to toe in blue blisters, and when he spoke he could hardly be understood as his lips were too swollen.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Courtney:** So close, yet so far. I really wanted that night in the Spa Hotel! I guess I have to bring it upon myself to drag my team across the finish line in the next challenge.

 **Duncan:** /with swollen lips/ Mmmm! Mhmrmm hrrrrmm mmmmmhhhhh!

* * *

Chris gathered the remaining three teams on the top of the thousand foot cliff, which was coated with ice and snow. Most of them were covered in blue blisters, but the worst off were Courtney, Duncan, Justin and Lindsay.

"Chris? Do you have any idea what long-term effects could occur due to prolonged exposure to this snow?" Asked Courtney.

"Not sure, Courtney. We didn't have time to test it on the interns." Said Chris. Courtney shuddered.

"Uh, if we turn into mutants like Zeke and the fifty-foot attention seeker, what's your plan then?" Asked Duncan furiously.

"Good for ratings, I suppose." Said Chris.

"Anyways, it's time to move on to the second part of the challenge! What snow-themed challenge would be complete without a winter Olympics segment!" Cheered Chris.

"I can already tell this is going to suck." Sighed Gwen.

"Here's how part two will work. We're doing this baton relay style. Each team gets a baton, and each team member will take turns in skiing down this hill with their baton, and then climbing the T-bar back up." Said Chris, gesturing to the rickety old T-bar at the bottom of the hill that looked like it could collapse at any moment in the wintery chill.

"The first two teams to have all their team members, and have their baton, will be safe from elimination tonight. However, the last team to complete the relay will be going to the dreaded elimination ceremony, where they will bid adieu to one of their team-mates." Said Chris.

"This challenge doesn't seem too difficult. What's the catch, MacLean?" Asked Eva. Chris pointed at Eva.

"Give that girl a cookie, she knows me too well." Chuckled Chris.

"There are a variety of obstacles that require skilful maneuvers in order to navigate your way down to the hill. Chef, why don't you give us a demonstration?" Chef Hatchet growled, as he strapped on a pair of ski goggles, and began down the hill. Almost immediately, he set off a landmine, which sent him flying down the hill, where he rolled through a pit of tar, and landed head-first in a snowdrift at the bottom of the hill. Most of the contestants winced, and Chris laughed.

"Alright, so you have that to look forward to. Now, the order in which you ski down the hill is going to be completely random. Team Lovebirds, your first skier will be Bridgette. That should be interesting." Noted Chris. Bridgette gulped.

"Screw this up for us, surfer girl, and I will feed you to wolves. Luckily, I've been on skiing trips my entire life, so I'm somewhat of an expert." Threatened Heather.

"Relax, Heather. You're going straight after Bridgette, so even if Bridgette does royally mess this up, I'm sure you can fix her mistake." Said Chris. Heather smiled smugly.

"Following Heather will be LeShawna, followed by Geoff, followed by Justin, and Alejandro will be the lucky last." Said Chris.

"For Team Incredible—by the way, tough break on losing your winning streak—your first skier will be DJ." Said Chris.

"Have you ever been skiing before?" Asked Trent.

"A few times, but it was a while ago. Hopefully I can pick it up again quickly." Said DJ.

"Following straight after DJ will be Lindsay, then Tyler, then Gwen, then Trent, then as the lucky last." Said Chris.

"Ooh, this is so exciting! My daddy always took me on his company skiing trips!" Cheered Lindsay.

"As for Team Cody, your first skier will be Sierra. Sierra will be followed by Beth, then Courtney, then Cody, then Duncan, and Harold will finish up for the team." Said Chris.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Bridgette:** I'm kind of nervous, I've never actually been skiing before, but it can't be that different from surfing, right? You know, it's just always going down, and instead of water it's snow. /laughs nervously/ how different could it be?

 **Heather:** I hope that my expertise will be enough to get us to the finish line. As long as Surfer Girl doesn't screw it up for us. Which if she does, she is going home.

* * *

At the top of the cliff, Bridgette, DJ and Sierra were all lined up, ready to go. Bridgette was visibly nervous. Geoff, concerned for his girlfriend, spoke up.

"Bridgette, babe, it's okay to take it nice and slow! It'll be okay!" Reassured Geoff.

"Uh, hello? It is not okay! She'll cost us the challenge, and then your pretty little make-out buddy will be walking down the Dock tonight!" Threatened Heather. Meanwhile, Sierra was also slightly nervous.

"I've never been skiing before! What if I screw it up? What will Cody think of me?" Cried Sierra. Just then, Harold had a bright idea.

"Sierra! Pretend that Cody is at the bottom of the mountain, and he needs your help!" Suggested Harold. Sierra gasped.

"Why does he need my help?" She cried.

"He's being eaten by a polar bear." Said Duncan, and Courtney elbowed him. Sierra gasped.

"Alright contestants! On your mark…get set…"

"CODY!" Shrieked Sierra and she began to barrel down the mountain. All of Team Cody cheered, while DJ and Bridgette were close behind Sierra.

"Hey! This isn't so bad! Woo-hoo!" Cried Bridgette, as she began to pick up speed.

"YES! That's my girl! Woo-hoo, go Bridge!" Whooped Geoff from the top of the mountain, while Heather rolled her eyes. However, Bridgette soon came across some trouble, as she didn't know how to brake. She quickly lost control.

"Whoa! Ahhhh!" Cried Bridgette, and she crashed straight into DJ, and both of them landed in a heap on the ground. Everybody winced.

"Oh my gosh, DJ! I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Asked Bridgette.

"It's cool, Bridge. No need to worry." Said DJ kindly.

"Uh, yeah there is! Surfer Girl, you are _so_ going home if we lose!" Yelled Heather. Meanwhile, Team Cody was cheering for Sierra.

"She's almost at the bottom! Go, Sierra, go!" Cheered Cody. Sierra reached the bottom of the hill, and she quickly grabbed a pole on the T-Bar and began to make her way back up the mountain.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Harold:** I don't know why Duncan is Team Captain and I'm not. My idea helped Sierra get to the bottom, and his idea in the last challenge was to sit around and do nothing. Courtney at least tried to help, so I think I know who I'm voting off if we lose.

 **Sierra:** I know there wasn't any real danger, but no polar bear tries to make a meal outta my man and gets away with it! Also, I don't think there are any polar bears in Muskoka.

* * *

It had taken a while for DJ and Bridgette to pick themselves up again, but once they had started again, they were quickly back in control. DJ arrived at the bottom of the mountain first, and began to climb the T-Bar. Bridgette, who had decided to take the run a little bit more slowly, arrived a little while after DJ, and began to climb the T-Bar.

"Look at her! We're in last place! I knew we shouldn't have let her go first!" Complained Heather. LeShawna had had quite enough of Heather's complaining.

"Shut your mouth, fake-tooth. She is tryin' her best." Snapped LeShawna.

"Her best isn't good enough!" Protested Heather. Just then, Sierra arrived at the top of the T-Bar and Team Cody cheered. Sierra passed the baton to Beth, who looked at it apprehensively.

"I-I'm scared. I've never skied before." Whimpered Beth.

"Don't worry, it's easy to get the hang of!" Reassured Sierra.

"You'll do fine Beth, don't worry!" Said Cody, and he gave her a reassuring pat on the back. However, he accidently pushed Beth a little too hard, and she began to tumble down the hill, screaming as she went.

"Oops." Whispered Cody. Beth landed in a heap, and when she tried to get back up, she promptly fell back down again. Duncan slapped his forehead.

"There goes our lead." DJ was passing Beth on the T-Bar.

"Keep going, Beth! It's not that hard!" Reassured DJ. Bridgette soon passed after.

"You can do it, Beth!" However, Bridgette was distracted and as a result did not see the rock jutting up from the snow, which she promptly hit and fell to the floor in a heap. All of Team Lovebirds gasped.

"Bridgette has taken a dive whilst going up the T-Bar! That means she has to ski all the way back down the bottom and try again!" Announced Chris. Bridgette gulped, and Heather and Alejandro seethed in fury.

"It's okay, Bridge! Just try it again!" Announced Geoff. LeShawna sighed.

"We are so doomed." She sighed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Bridgette:** /sighs/ Yeah, okay, I'm probably going home if we lose. Which is okay, I guess, because there's more to the world than money, but I was hoping I would at least go a little bit far.

* * *

While Bridgette briskly made her way back down to the bottom of the T-Bar, DJ had made his way up to the top, and passed the baton to Lindsay.

"Good job, DJ! Now if we overtake Beth, we should have no problem!" Cheered Gwen. Lindsay gave Tyler a kiss for good luck, and then began down the mountain. However, she quickly came across Beth, still in a crumpled heap on the floor. She quickly ground to a halt.

"What are you doing?" Shouted Eva.

"Beth! Are you okay?" Asked Lindsay, concerned for her friend.

"Lindsay, I'm stuck! I can't get up." Sighed Beth. Lindsay extended a hand to her friend, much to the chagrin of her team.

"Push her over! Take the lead!" Cried Eva. Gwen, DJ, Trent and Tyler shook their heads at her disapprovingly and Eva chuckled nervous and rubbed the back of her head.

Beth took Lindsay's hand, and tried to pull herself up, succeeding momentarily until she lost her balance once more and then fell again, this time bringing the blonde beauty with her. Gwen slapped her forehead.

After lots of struggle, Lindsay and Beth finally pulled themselves up.

"Okay, Beth, let's do this nice and slowly!" Said Lindsay, and the two best friends held hands as they skied down the mountain together.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gwen:** /smiling/ I know I shouldn't be condoning this because Beth is on the other team, but the fact that Lindsay stopped to help Beth really restores my faith in humanity. Of course, give it twenty minutes, and Heather will destroy it again.

 **Duncan:** /scoffs/ What a bunch of wusses. When will all these dweebs learn that to win this game, you can't be stopping to help the other team. Then again, our team might have been kind of screwed if Blondie hadn't stepped in, so whatever.

* * *

Bridgette had finally made it to the top of the mountain once more, where a furious Heather snatched the baton out of her hand.

"Are you happy, Bridgette? Look how behind we are!" Snapped Heather furiously.

"Woah, woah, woah, leave the girl alone! If you wanna stop wastin' time, then get out of here!" Defended LeShawna. Heather scoffed, and started down the mountain, while Geoff comforted Bridgette. Heather, determined to catch up to Lindsay and Beth, was skiing down the mountain at a rapid speed.

Lindsay and Beth had just reached the bottom of the mountain, and they were about to get on the T-Bar.

"You can take the first pole if you want! You deserve it for helping me up!" Said Beth graciously.

"Aw, thank you Beth! That is, like, so sweet!" Cooed Lindsay, giving Beth a hug before she grabbed the pole and began to make her way up the mountain. Beth began to reach out for the next pole. However, Heather sped into the area, pushed Beth over and grabbed the pole for herself.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" Protested Beth.

"Sorry, dweeb! Eat or be eaten in this game!" Laughed Heather as she made her way back up the mountain. Team Cody was in shock over Heather's malicious acts.

"Great, we were in first place, and now we're in last!" Cried Courtney.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Beth:** That was so mean of Heather! That said, what else would you expect from a nasty, two-timing, alligator-skinned, raving * **beep** * /gasps and brings her hands to her mouth/ Did I just say that?

 **Heather:** What can I say, that should teach that little dweeb not to be such a pushover. I have no clue how she made it so far in Season Two.

* * *

Beth had picked herself up and brushed the snow off herself, and grabbed a pole, but Lindsay and Heather were already a significant amount ahead. Lindsay was the first to reach the top, and she handed her baton to Tyler, who pumped his fists.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be back up here before you can say 'kawabunga'!" Cheered Tyler, and he began down the hill. However, almost immediately he fell over and tumbled a fair amount before stopping entirely. Eva slapped her forehead.

Heather was the next to make it to the top, and she handed her baton to LeShawna, who looked at it reluctantly.

"What are you waiting for? Get on with it, trailer trash!" Yelled Heather.

"I have knocked out one of your teeth before, I'd suggest you zip your lips, wig-hair! I've never been skiing before, let me figure myself out." Snapped LeShawna. However, Heather shoved LeShawna down the hill, who like Tyler, tumbled for a fair amount before stopping.

"Ooh, that white girl piece of—" Mumbled LeShawna.

Beth had soon after Heather made it to the top, and passed her baton to Courtney, who grabbed it confidently.

"This is going to be a piece of cake! I was the captain of my high school winter sports team, and I achieved three-time gold for the—"

"Shut up and ski, princess!" Snapped Duncan. Courtney scoffed and began to zip down the hill. She quickly passed Tyler and LeShawna, both of whom were still struggling to get down the hill.

"And, Team Cody takes the lead!" Announced Chris. Duncan, Cody, Beth, Harold and Sierra cheered. However, it wasn't long before Courtney hit the first landmine. One second she was skiing like a bullet fired from a gun, the next, she was flying through the air, shrieking.

"Ooh, and Courtney's almost flawless performance hits a bump!" Announced Chris. Courtney landed in a snowdrift at the bottom of the mountain, thoroughly shaken from her experience. Once she had found her bearings, she realised that she was still in first place.

"You'll never catch me now!" She yelled to LeShawna and Tyler, as she grabbed a pole from the T-bar and made her way back up the mountain.

LeShawna was not far behind Courtney, and she jumped on the T-Bar and began to make her way up. Tyler soon followed LeShawna.

"Damn pole between my legs, familiar but I'm just not a fan." Seethed LeShawna. However, she quickly lost her balance for one moment, let go of the pole, and landed in a heap on the floor. Since Tyler was not far behind LeShawna, there was no way for him to dodge and he landed in a crumpled heap on top of LeShawna.

"Ooh! LeShawna and Tyler take a double-wipe out and have to go back down to the bottom!" Announced Chris.

"Yes! Team Cody all the way!" Cheered Courtney, as she made it to the top and passed her baton to Cody, who quickly began to ski down the hill.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Heather:** Great! I'm on a team of complete losers! If we lose, there are seriously too many idiots to choose from to vote off!

 **Courtney:** At that point, our team was so far ahead that I was almost positive that we would win it all! That said, I wouldn't put it past Chris to pull some dirty trick and screw everything up.

* * *

LeShawna and Tyler made their way back down to the T-Bar, and LeShawna took the first pole back up, followed shortly by Tyler. Meanwhile, Cody was getting the hang of skiing, but he slipped in a pit of tar and fell flat on his face. Sierra gasped.

"Cody-kins! Are you okay?!" She shrieked. Cody was too busy to respond, but he quickly got up, and began to ski down. Eventually, he made it to the bottom, before LeShawna and Tyler had made it to the top.

LeShawna eventually made it to the top of the cliff, and handed her baton to Geoff.

"You! I can't believe how much you screwed us up! Team Cody is so ahead, and now we have to beat Team Incredible, and they have Iron Woman Eva!" Spluttered Heather. LeShawna ignored her.

"Woo-hoo! This is gonna be wicked, bros! Totally reminds me of this time me and my bros back east went on this skiing trip to Colorado. It was so dope, we—"

"That's nice, party boy, but get going!" Said Justin, and Geoff began down the hill. Tyler also arrived back up, and passed his baton to Gwen, who followed Geoff down. Geoff and Gwen were soon neck-and-neck.

"Yo, Gwen, nice manoeuvres you got there." Complimented Geoff. Gwen smiled.

"Thanks Geoff, but if I were you, I would watch where you were going." And with that, Geoff accidentally skied over a patch of rocks and fell over, as Gwen continued down to the T-Bar.

Meanwhile, at the top of the mountain, Cody had finally arrived and handed his baton to Duncan. Duncan snickered.

"What are you waiting for? Get going already!" Cried Courtney.

"Relax, princess. We have a massive lead. It's just Doris and I who still need to go, and then we're golden." Chuckled Duncan.

"We need to maintain our lead! Look, Gwen is already at the bottom of the mountain, and Geoff is nearly there too!" Cried Courtney, pointing to the bottom of the mountain, where Gwen had just climbed aboard the T-bar. Duncan rolled his eyes and began to roll down the hill.

However, trouble soon came across the punk. He was the second camper to hit a landmine, and went flying into the air, shrieking as he went. He landed head-first in the snow. Courtney laughed. Duncan growled as he maintained his posture.

"A reminder to all campers, that you must have your baton when you come to the top of the mountain, or your team is subject to instant elimination." Announced Chris. It was at this moment Duncan realised that in the blast he had lost the baton.

"Dude, you can't be serious!" Complained Duncan.

"I'm serious." Mocked Chris. Duncan growled, extended his middle finger at the host, and began digging through the snow for his baton.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Courtney:** /sigh/ I just knew something would go wrong! Why can't Duncan just listen for once! I swear, it's like talking to a pineapple. But even a pineapple has a higher attention span than Duncan!

 **Duncan:** I can't believe I was reduced to a snow-shovelling dork. Once this challenge is over, I'm coming after you, MacLean!

* * *

Team Cody's lead was rapidly decreasing as Gwen arrived at the top, and handed her baton to Trent, and he began down the hill. Geoff followed soon after, and handed the baton to Justin, most of his team-mates cheering enthusiastically for the model as he rolled down the mountain. Trent and Justin both quickly overtook Duncan, who was still frantically searching for his baton.

"Team Cody falls behind, while Team Incredible and Team Lovebirds are neck and neck!" Announced Chris. Courtney slapped her forehead.

"We are so doomed."

Trent and Justin were both skiing rather well, however, towards the end, Trent stumbled and fell face-first into the slow.

"See ya later, Trent." Chuckled Justin, as he quickly took the lead. Trent was soon back on his feet, and followed Justin. Justin began to climb the T-Bar, with Trent shortly behind him.

"Trent and Justin are both coming in for the home stretch! Once they reach the top, Eva and Alejandro are going to have to race for immunity, but it doesn't seem like it is going to be much of a race with Team Cody still stuck behind!" Laughed Chris.

"Duncan! What are you doing?" Yelled Courtney.

"You try sifting through all this snow, princess! The baton is gone, I don't know where it is!" Yelled Duncan. Courtney slapped her forehead.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Justin:** I've never actually been skiing before. I don't want to brag, but /flicks hair/ I'm just naturally quite good at almost everything.

* * *

Justin soon reached the top of the hill and he passed the baton to Alejandro. The Spanish man grinned wickedly.

"This is going to be a piece of cake. Duncan still needs to find his baton, which means Team Cody is going down." Chuckled Alejandro, and he began down the hill. Trent arrived up shortly after, and gave the baton to Eva.

"You're going down, pretty boy! I could maybe tolerate second place, but no way is my team coming in third!" Roared Eva, and she started down the mountain.

"Having fun, Duncan?" Taunted Alejandro as he glided past.

"Get bent, Al!" Snapped Duncan, but just then there was a loud bang as a landmine was set off, and Alejandro was sent flying through the air, shrieking as he went. Duncan burst out laughing.

"Ooh, and Alejandro hits the third land mine! That looked painful!" Laughed Chris. Alejandro rubbed his head.

"Out of my way!" Snapped Eva as she glided past. It was then that Alejandro realised he had lost his baton.

"Oy vey! My baton! Where is it?" Cried Alejandro.

"Oh man, maybe I'm not so screwed after all!" Chuckled Duncan. It was then that his fist hit something cold and hard, and he pulled his lost, yellow baton straight out of the snow. Team Cody cheered from the top of the mountain.

"Duncan has found his baton and may continue on with the race, while Alejandro is stuck in the snow!" Announced Chris. Alejandro seethed in rage, as Duncan skated past, whooping as he went. However, Alejandro soon had an idea, and he walked casually up to the T-Bar.

Eva had since reached the bottom of the hill, and was climbing up the T-Bar. However, while she was half-way up the mountain, the T-Bar made a horrible cranking sound and stopped entirely.

"Hey! What gives?" Yelled Eva to the top of the mountain.

"Uh oh, looks like the T-bar is busted. What a shame." Announced Chris.

"How are we meant to get to the top now?" Asked Duncan, who had reached the bottom of the mountain.

"If you give me just a moment to sort this out, then we can get the show underway." Said Chris. Eva and Duncan seethed in fury.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Eva:** Great! Trust this show to cheap out on production! Grrrr-ahhh! /punches a hole in the wall/ Whoo…okay, deep breaths Eva…sorry, got a little frustrated. Anyways, I was this close to finishing, and MacLean's sloppiness screwed me up! Luckily Alejandro was still stuck in the snow, and Duncan still had to give his baton to Harold, so I was pretty much in a good position.

 **Duncan:** Aw man, just as I thought things were turning around for me, things fall to crap again. But hey, my team's come too far to lose now. I just gotta beat Alejandro.

 **Alejandro:** That's right, I sabotaged the T-bar. I needed to distract the other players while I looked for my baton. Let it never be known that Alejandro Burromuerto was stuck in the snow.

* * *

Chef Hatchet was soon on the issue, where he presented three rickety old snowmobiles to an unimpressed Eva and Duncan at the bottom of the mountain.

"This is seriously the best you could do?" Scoffed Eva.

"Hey, they still work, and they're your only way of getting up the mountain. Unless you wanna walk." Called Chris.

"That might be preferable." Seethed Eva. However, Duncan jumped onto a snowmobile.

"Suit yourself sister, but I'm outta here." And Duncan began to accelerate up the mountain. Eva groaned and jumped on a snowmobile as well, following quickly after Duncan. Meanwhile, Alejandro was still looking for his baton, when he noticed there was only one snowmobile left. He scoffed.

"That's right, Al! You and Harold both still need to make it to the bottom, and there's only one snowmobile left. So pretty much, whoever doesn't get there is toast." Announced Chris.

Duncan was the first to arrive on his snowmobile, and he quickly hopped off and passed the baton to Harold.

"Took you long enough." Exclaimed Harold.

"Get going, Doris." Scoffed Duncan, and Harold began down the hill. Eva was the next to arrive, and she faced her team happily and threw the baton onto the ground.

"Eva has brought it home for Team Incredible, and they place second and are ultimately safe from tonight's elimination! Now it's between Team Lovebirds and Team Cody, and I'm not liking Alejandro's odds." Chuckled Chris. However, it was at that moment that Alejandro unearthed his blue baton and held it up in the air triumphantly. Team Lovebirds cheered.

"Go, Alejandro, go!" Cheered Geoff. Alejandro began to stand up and ski down, just as Harold passed him. The Spanish beauty and the scrawny nerd were neck and neck, and racing for the last snowmobile at the bottom of the cliff. Both members of Team Cody and Team Lovebirds were frantically cheering the two on.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Harold:** This was the perfect opportunity to regain the dignity that Alejandro stole from me in Season Three. No way was I going to let him beat me twice! And plus, I went to Winter Steve's Winter Camp so I was pretty much golden for this challenge.

 **Alejandro:** No way was I ever going to lose to El Dorko. Have you seen him? Those scrawny little arms couldn't hold a fly let alone a ski pole.

 **Beth:** I have to admit, at that moment, I thought we would lose. No way would Harold win in a sports competition against Alejandro. This is the guy who puked after five push ups!

 **Geoff:** I knew at that moment that we had it in the bag. Still, Harold has always been kind of a wild card. The dude is always coming up with new ways to surprise you.

* * *

"Game over, dweeb!" Laughed Alejandro, as he leant forward and began to accelerate his speed. As Harold was much skinnier and lighter, he couldn't quickly catch up to Alejandro. Alejandro naturally reached the bottom first, jumped on the snowmobile and hit the accelerator, only to find something on the back weighing him down.

Harold was grabbing on to the back of the snowmobile while Alejandro was accelerating up the mountain.

"Let go, dork!" Snapped Alejandro.

"Never!" Protested Harold.

"Yeesh! Harold is one clingy nerd. This is getting neck and neck, so why don't we throw a twist into Alejandro and Harold's game?" Suggested Chris. He pulled out a remote control, pushed a red button, and almost immediately the ground the contestants were standing on began to shake. Sierra jumped into Cody's arms, who toppled over immediately.

Snow began to hurl down the mountain, straight towards Harold and Alejandro. Both the men screamed as they were promptly buried by snow.

"Chris MacLean! Did you just bury them alive?" Shrieked Gwen.

"People die in avalanches, Chris! What if Harold and Alejandro are dead?" Cried Bridgette.

"Are we sure that's the worst thing that could happen?" Commented Duncan before Courtney promptly elbowed him.

"Alejandro I can live with, but if you just buried my poor little string bean alive then you are a dead man walking, Chris MacLean!" Cried LeShawna, grabbing Chris by the shoulders and shaking him viciously.

"Calm your luscious behind, LeShawna. Look, there's Harold now!" And Chris pointed to the site of the avalanche, where the ginger nerd had dug himself out, baton in hand and was now sprinting up the mountain as fast as he could, which was very slow.

"Come on, Alejandro." Muttered Heather. Soon enough, Alejandro had surfaced from the snow and was quickly catching up to Harold. Team Lovebirds began to cheer, until Alejandro shoved Harold face-first into the snow.

"Sorry, mi amigo. There's only room for one winner on the island." Chuckled Alejandro. Harold, coughing up snow, wrapped his arm around Alejandro's ankle.

"What are you going to do with those lanky arms, you nincompoop?" Snorted Alejandro. Harold squinted his eyes and with great force, swung Alejandro backwards and let him go tumbling.

"Noooo!" Cried Alejandro. Once he had gained momentum it was impossible for him to stop and he tumbled all the way to the bottom of the hill. Team Cody cheered frantically and lifted Harold on their shoulders as he reached the top of the hill, while Team Lovebirds stared in disbelief.

"Team Cody places third and is safe from elimination! This, however, means bad news for Team Lovebirds, who have just won a one-way ticket to the dreaded bonfire ceremony." Announced Chris.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Harold:** When someone puts me in a perilous circumstance, I can summon such strength from within me that I didn't even know I had! Kind of like when a mother can lift a car off it's baby, or when someone gets in the way of Owen and food.

 **LeShawna:** I am glad that my little string bean finally stood up to that two-timin' bully, but that means bad news for my team. I guess this is a good reason to vote Alejandro off.

 **Heather:** Well, we lost. And I am a woman of my word, which means that either Bridgette or LeShawna is going home tonight. Watch out ladies, because Heather's coming.

* * *

Team Warriors were recovering from the climactic snowball fight with all the luxuries that the MacLean Spa Hotel had to offer. Noah was relaxing in the hot tub.

"These blisters are already fading. They must just be some shallow skin blister that is reversed by hot water." Commented Noah. However, his moment of peace and solitude was derailed by Katie and Sadie's giggles nearby. The two friends came into the area in their pink bikinis, and jumped into the spa, accidentally splashing Noah's book.

"Oops. Sorry, Noah." Giggled Katie.

"Honestly, I'm too relaxed to care. This really is the life. I hope we never lose again." Sighed Noah, resting his arms behind his head. However, they heard a rallying cry from a nearby Owen.

"Kawabunga!" Cheered Owen as he cannonballed into the hot tub, causing all the water to flow out of the tub, and drenching Noah, Katie and Sadie. Katie and Sadie shrieked.

"My hair!" Bawled Sadie.

"Oops. Sorry, guys." Chuckled Owen. Just then, he noticed Noah staring at Katie.

"Noah, buddy, are you okay?" Asked Owen. Noah was brought back to reality.

"Huh? Sorry, what was that?"

"Dude, what's up with you? You were just like, full on staring at Katie." Said Owen, and Katie raised an eyebrow. Noah stammered.

"Zip your lip, Owen."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Noah:** I never actually noticed it before, but Katie is actually kind of cute, especially with her pigtails and her dazzling smile…Gah! What am I saying? Chris, I demand that you erase that!

 **Katie:** Okay, now I'm starting to think that what Izzy said about Noah to me is true, and I'm starting to freak out! Noah can't like, like me, can he? And I mean like-like, not just like, in like a friend way. Like, totally. But hey, he is kinda cute.

* * *

Meanwhile, while her other four team-mates were in the hot tub, Izzy was stuffing her face at the buffet table.

"Better get eating while Owen's not here. Otherwise we might all starve in this hotel." Chuckled Izzy, gazing upon the glorious feast in front of her. She began to scoff madly, but then burped up a note. She read it out loud.

" _You are now part of an even larger competition._

 _For more details, meet me in front of the bear cave, and don't bring company._

 _Be prompt."_

"Hmm. This certainly is suspicious. It's probably just Chef trying to drag me into another fight, but I at least have to go check this out." Said Izzy. Just then, Noah, Katie and Sadie walked back into the room with towels around their necks from their encounter with Owen. Izzy hid the note behind her back.

"O-kay, team! I'm going for a walk." Said Izzy, trying to sound as non-suspicious as possible.

"A walk? How could you ever leave this place? You'd have to be crazy—Oh wait, look who I'm talking to." Said Noah.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Izzy:** Hm, I can just sense the mysterious vibes from that note. Whoever left it obviously means business. Unless it's the RCMP, then I might be in trouble, but who cares!

* * *

Izzy arrived at the front of the bear cave. Night was sweeping over Camp Wawanakwa and the whole environment had an enigmatic feel to it.

"Hello? Mr. Mysterious Note Leaver? Are you there? If you're the RCMP, um, I'm not home!" Called Izzy.

"Welcome, Izzy." Called a voice from inside the cave who sounded remarkably like Chris.

"Chris? Is that you?" Called Izzy.

"Chris? Who is Chris? But I hear that guy has awesome hair." Said the voice. Izzy chuckled.

"Not really, I think it looks more like someone dipped a wet mop in tar and put it on his head."

"How dare you! I'll have you know that—" the voice cleared it's throat and regained its composure.

"Izzy. You are now a part of a larger competition that extends outside of the million dollar prize." Whispered the Chris-voice.

"Awesome, bring it on! Am I going to work undercover for the FBI? Ooh, ooh, I'm going on a secret mission for the government! Do I get a gun? Ooh! Can I have a katana blade instead?"

"Hush! This season, your fantastic, hair-oriented host brought back the MacLean Brand Chris Head, an item of invincibility which can be used at any time to save it's holder from elimination." Said Chris.

"Hah! You got me all excited over a wooden head carving with a big chin?"

"Would you be quiet, you belligerent little—heh-hem." Said the voice.

"Each day, a note is hidden in the MacLean Spa Hotel, and if a member of the winning team finds it, they become eligible to compete to find the MacLean Brand Chris Head, which is hidden somewhere on the Island." Explained the voice. Izzy tapped her chin.

"Izzy, you now have a massive advantage, as you are the only of the twenty-three campers remaining to know about the Idol's existence. That means that you have free reign to search as you please until the next camper finds the note." Said the voice.

"Cool! I'm game." Said Izzy.

"Go get a good night's rest, Izzy. You still have a challenge tomorrow." Just then, bats flew out of the cave, and they were followed by a screaming Chris. Izzy looked at him tentatively.

"You didn't see me here." Said Chris, and he bolted. Izzy shrugged.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Izzy:** So, Izzy just won a major advantage in the competition. I pretty much have a whole day to look for the invincibility idol before someone else finds out about it. I'll have to look for it, but hey, I've tracked people from across the country before, so how hard can it be? Besides, Chris' butt chin stands out from a mile away. /giggles/

 **Chris:** I. Do. Not. Have. A. Butt. Chin. My chin is just defined, that's all.

* * *

Justin was in the communal bathrooms, having just had a shower and wrapped only in a towel, when Heather and Alejandro stepped into the bathrooms.

"Woah, hey, occupied! But enjoy the show if you like, my face may be messed up but I still have my abs going for me." Said Justin.

"Justin, as gorgeous as you are, and I mean really, really gorgeous—" Heather trailed off for a little while, before Alejandro elbowed her and glared with her disapprovingly.

"Sorry. As gorgeous as you are, we're about to go vote. And we need to know if you're with us or against us." Said Heather.

"Sorry, I don't really have an answer for you yet." Said Justin, who was beginning to rub lotion on his shoulders.

"Look at it this way, Justin. You can side with Bridgette, Geoff and LeShawna, and vote us off. But once the two of us are eliminated, think of how quickly they will turn on you. They would only be using you for your vote." Said Alejandro, stepping in. Justin pondered this for a second.

"Won't you guys do the exact same thing though?" Asked Justin.

"Oh, definitely not. We need your vote—er, you too much." Said Heather.

"That's something to think about. Thanks guys, but I'm gonna need a little privacy now." Said Justin, and he loosened the towel on his waist. Heather once again began to stare longingly before Alejandro dragged her out of the bathroom.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Justin:** Like I said, now that my face is a mess, I kind of have to use my brain. And I have a plan for tonight's elimination. A very good plan.

 **Bridgette:** I just really hope Justin sides with us at the elimination. Heather and Alejandro need to go, but even if he doesn't, it would still be their three votes against our three.

* * *

At the elimination ceremony, all of the members of Team Lovebirds were sitting at the campfire pit. Bridgette, Geoff and LeShawna chit-chattered amongst themselves while Heather and Alejandro remained silent.

"Could you please shut up? Your voice is giving me a migraine." Complained Heather.

"You and your hubby are the reason we're at this ceremony in the first place. You can live with it." Snapped LeShawna.

"This was a team effort. We're all at fault for being down here. Especially you, you fell off the T-Bar." Defended Alejandro. LeShawna looked down. Chris walked into the campfire pit.

"Welcome to your first ever elimination, Team Lovebirds. Despite your joyful name, I'm sensing some major tension between the two sides of this team." Said Chris. Almost everybody rolled their eyes.

"Get on with it." Yawned Justin. Chris shrugged.

"There are six hopeful campers in front of me, and only five marshmallows. One of you will not get a marshmallow, and must walk down the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers and never return." Said Chris. Heather made a cut-throat gesture at Bridgette, who looked down nervously.

"Let's get this ceremony underway. LeShawna, the Team Captain, you are safe for another night." Said Chris, throwing LeShawna a marshmallow. LeShawna cheered in joy and ate her marshmallow. Bridgette looked even more nervous now.

"Geoff, you are also safe. Congratulations." Geoff gave a cheer, and kissed Bridgette on the cheek before taking his marshmallow.

"Justin, my main man, and my only competitor in sheer attractiveness. You are safe." Said Chris, flicking Justin a marshmallow.

"Sorry, I can't eat this. Too much sugar." Said Justin, throwing it in the bush.

"This leaves three hopefuls looking at the face of elimination. Bridgette, you screwed up majorly for your team, and it's debatable as to whether your rocky start was the cause for Alejandro's rocky finish." Said Chris.

"Uh, I believe that was because of you." Noted Alejandro.

"No matter. Alejandro, you screwed up and pretty much lost for your team, and lost to Harold, of all people. Pretty pathetic, dude." Laughed Chris. Alejandro seethed.

"As for Heather, you're simply a massive pain in the keister, but you also did perform excellently in the second round. So quite naturally, you are also safe." Said Chris, throwing Heather a marshmallow who grinned wickedly.

"Bridgette, Alejandro. One of you guys is going home. Both of you screwed up today, and one of you will not get a second chance." Bridgette glanced nervously at Geoff, who was biting his fingernails in anticipation. Heather and Alejandro did not look worried.

"Tonight, the final marshmallow, goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Bridgette."

Bridgette exhaled deeply as Chris flung her a marshmallow. LeShawna and Geoff cheered, while Alejandro looked utterly mortified.

"What! But this cannot be!" Cried Alejandro.

"You!" Shrieked Heather, and she slapped Justin across the face.

"Ah! My gorgeous face!" Shrieked Justin.

"Alejandro, I'm sorry to say that you have been served, dude. This comes as quite a surprise to all, as you have never been eliminated this early before. But now, it is time for you to board the Boat of Losers." Said Chris. Alejandro sighed. Heather grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry. I will make these losers pay, for everything that they have done to you. I promise." Said Heather, her lip wobbling. Chris noticed this.

"Aw, Heather, I think we are about to see Total Drama history! Are you about to turn on the waterwor—Oof!" Chris was knocked to the floor as Heather threw a branch at Chris' head. Alejandro gave Heather one last kiss on the cheek before he departed down the Dock of Shame.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Bridgette:** In the end, I'm happy that Justin sided with us for now. Of course, it was at a cost, but at least I'm in for another day, and Alejandro is out. Now it'll just be that much easier to get rid of Heather.

 **Heather:** Okay, if they thought I was bad before, they haven't seen anything yet! They might think that now that Alejandro is gone, it'll be easier to eliminate me, but oh no, I am coming after them, one by one! They will all pay!

 **Justin:** Sure, I voted off Alejandro. But hey, I got something great out of the deal. And all will be revealed with time.

* * *

 **Flashback – Two hours before the campfire ceremony**

Bridgette, Geoff and LeShawna were sitting on the steps of the Cabin.

"So, it's settled. We vote off Alejandro." Agreed Geoff.

"Justin would be a fool not to side with us. If he doesn't vote with us, I'll slap him upside the head, make that pretty boy see some sense." Said LeShawna. Just then, Justin walked up to the three.

"Justin! Hey, how are you?" Asked Bridgette. Justin flicked his hair.

"You know why I'm here." Said Justin.

"Look, who are you voting off tonight, man? Cuz if you're voting off one of us, why would you be here telling us?" Asked Geoff.

"I just thought that I should let you know that Alejandro and Heather are planning on voting off Bridgette tonight." Said Justin. Geoff gasped.

"They're planning on voting off my Bridgey-Bear? Who are they, some kind of freak who can't see how hot she is?" Cried Geoff. Bridgette raised an eyebrow.

"You ain't gonna vote with them, are you?" Asked LeShawna.

"I might. But listen carefully to what I'm gonna say, because I'm not gonna say it again." Justin paused for dramatic effect, and the three listened in carefully.

"Oh, crap, I forgot what I was going to say. Hold on just a second."

"Who you gonna vote off, boy?!" Thundered LeShawna.

"Oh, right, that. So, I will vote off whoever you want to vote off, on one condition."

"We're listening." Said Bridgette. Justin grinned.

"I've come to realise that if I side with you, it's only a matter of time before I'm the minority and the three of you gang up against me. So how do I benefit from the deal?" Asked Justin. The three looked at each other anxiously.

"I will vote off whoever you want to vote off, on the condition that for the rest of the time that we are team-mates, you're not allowed to vote me off. Ever." Said Justin. Bridgette gasped.

"That's a pretty big ask, Justin…"

"Cool, that's fine. I'll vote for you then. It'll be three votes Alejandro, three votes for you. Then, there'll be a tie-breaker, and we all know that Alejandro is pretty good at tie-breakers." Smirked Justin. Bridgette bit her lip.

"Okay, okay, we'll go along with your little deal. Vote off Alejandro tonight, and we won't vote you off until the merge. But, this pact will only stay valid as long as you don't throw any of us under the bus." Said LeShawna. Justin shrugged.

"Okay, sure. I'll vote off Alejandro tonight."

"And if you cross us, we're allowed to vote you out?"

"Sounds fair."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Justin:** So I've gotten a pretty sweet deal out of this. As long as I don't cross LeShawna, Bridgette and Geoff, I'm pretty much invincible. I can dedicate my time to other things, such as repairing my mangled face.

* * *

 **Cabin Four - Justin, Geoff, Harold**

With Alejandro gone, there was one less male in Cabin Four, and due to Owen and Noah sleeping at the Spa Hotel, everybody got a bed that night. Justin was pretty satisfied with the outcome, but at the middle of the night, Heather broke into the cabin without waking anybody up, permanent marker in hand.

"This will teach you to side with those losers and eliminate my boyfriend." Whispered Heather, as she promptly scribbled all over Justin's face, including a moustache, bushy eyebrows, and a love heart on both cheeks. To top it all off, she scribbled the word "traitor" right on his forehead. She then left the cabin, without having woken anybody up

* * *

 **VOTES:**

 **LeShawna:** Alejandro's made one too many bad moves in this game. At some point, guppy's gotta go.

 **Heather:** I'm a woman of my word, and I swore to bring down either Bridgette or LeShawna. I have opted for Bridgette, but LeShawna will be next, I guarantee.

 **Alejandro:** I vote Bridgette, and as long as Justin votes with us, which I don't see why he wouldn't, either Heather or I will take her on in a tie-breaker and I feel confident that we can win.

 **Bridgette:** I have been waiting so long for the opportunity to vote Alejandro off, and now it's finally here. I vote Alejandro.

 **Geoff:** It's gotta be Alejandro, better him than Bridgette. Also, I saw him sabotage the TBar . Low move, dude.

 **Justin:** I vote off Alejandro. What can I say, I'm a man of my word. Kind of.

* * *

 **Alejandro – 4**

 **Bridgette – 2**

 **Eliminated – Ezekiel, Blaineley, Alejandro**

 **Still In – Katie, Sadie, Trent, Lindsay, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, DJ, Gwen, Noah, Owen, Cody, Sierra, Izzy, Tyler, Courtney, Harold, Duncan, Heather, Justin, Eva, LeShawna.**

* * *

 **Shocker, right? Alejandro is out. Personally I was never a fan of the guy, I think he was just a smarter, Spanish Justin. I do very much enjoy his relationship dynamic with Heather, although I don't feel like there's too much more to explore there, hence the early elimination. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

' **Till next time,**

 **~The Drama Machine.**


	4. Episode 4: Star-Stuck

**Disclaimer – The rights of Total Drama and it's characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network and all associated with the show. No profit is being made from this fanfiction, I am simply being rewarded with the unbridled joy of writing.**

 **Thank you to everybody who reviewed Chapter 3 of Total Drama: Back To The Basics. Every review really makes the world of difference for me, and I really am happy to hear the positive feedback you have for my writing!**

 **That's all from me for now, now let's get on with the next chapter of Total Drama Back To The Basics**.

* * *

 **Narrated by Chris**

Last time on Total Drama Back To The Basics, things got a little chilly for the remaining twenty-three campers as we covered Camp Wawanakwa with snow. The teams engaged in a snowball fight, and then a totally dramatic ski baton relay.

Team Warriors bounced back from their previous loss by winning invincibility in the first round thanks to their captain Izzy's groovy moves. Some of the highlights of the challenge include Lindsay getting a snow facial courtesy of her own boyfriend Tyler, Owen taking out three members of Team Cody by sitting on them, and Justin's once-gorgeous face being ravished by hideous blue blisters.

In the second round, the three remaining teams embarked on a baton relay where they had to ski down the mountain. Highlight include Courtney, Duncan and Alejandro each being blown up by landmines, LeShawna simultaneously wiping out both herself and Tyler, and Heather's underhanded move by pushing Beth off the T-Bar.

In the end, it came down to Harold and Alejandro, and in an unpredictable move, Harold sent Alejandro flying and secured invincibility for his team. This, however, was ultimately the cause of Alejandro's elimination that night, also no thanks to Justin, who voted off Alejandro in exchange for immunity for the rest of the competition. Smart move, Justin, but of course, this lead to one ticked-off Heather.

For today's challenge, our twenty-two remaining campers are going to get a little taste of what it is like to be a star. Finally, they might be able to walk a mile in my shoes, they all did nothing to get what they are. My job is a high-demand, high-skilled one. Anyways, who will earn their star on the Walk of Fame, and who will go down in the industry? Find out on this star-studded instalment of Total Drama Back To The Basics!

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

 **Cabin Four – Justin, Harold, Geoff, Noah, Owen.**

Justin, Harold and Geoff were all sound asleep in the cabin, when Noah and Owen barged back into their cabin.

"I don't know why they kicked us out of the Spa Hotel so early. I was really looking forward to that gourmet breakfast." Pouted Owen.

"Probably because it'll take them all day to clean up the mess you left them. I saw the buffet table, dude." Scoffed Noah. Harold, Justin and Geoff groaned.

"Mommy? But it's not a school day!" Mumbled Harold incoherently. Noah rolled his eyes. Justin stretched, and sat up in his bed. That was when the other guys noticed the graffiti left all over Justin's face, including a moustache, a pair of glasses, bushy eyebrows, a love heart on both cheeks, and the word 'traitor' etched on his forehead. Geoff and Harold gasped.

"What are you bozos gasping at?" Asked Justin nonchalantly.

"Dude, what happened to your fa—" Began Owen, before Noah slapped his hand over Owen's mouth.

"Let him figure it out on his own. Please? I ask for so little." Chuckled Noah. Owen nodded. Justin rolled his eyes at the four other guys and began towards the bathrooms.

"Dude, what was that?" Asked Harold, after Justin had left the cabin.

"I don't know, but my guess is that is Heather's revenge for Justin voting off her hubby. Brutal." Laughed Geoff.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Heather:** My personal method of success, with a one-hundred percent success rate, is to kick your opponents where it hurts. And in Justin's case, that is his face. Have fun with your modelling contracts now, pretty boy!

 **Geoff:** Dude, I know we promised Justin invincibility until the merge, and I like to stick to my word, but if it gets to the point where Bridgette, LeShawna and I have to turn on each-other, we might have to break our promise. No sweat though, it probably won't come to that. Right?

* * *

Chris had walked in front of the cabins, megaphone in hand, in order to wake up the contestants for breakfast.

"Good morning, campers! I hope you all slept well! Today's challenge is going to be starting in one hour, so breakfast is in fifteen minu—" Chris was interrupted by a scream louder than his megaphone, coming from the communal bathrooms. Justin burst out of the bathrooms, butt naked.

"Get it off! Get it off my face! Ahhhh!" Shrieked Justin, before he eventually tripped in some shrubbery behind the cabins. Katie and Sadie had looked out the back window to see what the commotion was about, and when they saw a naked Justin in the bushes, they shrieked even louder than he did, but when he turned around and revealed his face, they screamed in horror and shut the window.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Justin:** /rubbing his face ferociously with soap and water/ Get this off of me! This ink has had time to set, and it's not coming off! Ahh! Someone, anyone, please, help me!

 **Sadie:** Oh. My. Gosh. We saw Justin's butt! I don't know what happened to his face though. And I also don't think Katie was excited as I was. Maybe she's crushing on someone else? /ponders for a moment/ Nah, she would have told me! Right?

* * *

At the Mess Hall, Katie took a seat next to Noah, who was idly stirring at the paste that Chef Hatchet had given him.

"Mind if I sit here?" Asked Katie.

"Please, go ahead. I'm just upset that our promised gourmet breakfast was taken away from us." Sighed Noah.

"Me too. I totally could have used a nice coffee, not this black sludge that Chef Hatchet gives us—ooh! Something just brushed up against my leg!" Whimpered Katie. Just then, the table suddenly shook, and someone yelled "ow!" from under the table. Noah looked underneath the table and sighed.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" The crazy girl gulped.

"Oh, hey, Noah! I just, um, thought it might be fun to try and eat my breakfast under the table today! You know, for, like, ambience and stuff!" Chuckled Izzy nervously. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat."

"It's nice to have company too, but Geoff and Bridgette aren't the chattiest people." Noted Izzy. Noah looked further, where Geoff and Bridgette were making out under the table too. He slapped his forehead.

"Will you lovebirds pull it together for one moment please!" Snapped LeShawna, pulling Geoff and Bridgette out from under the table.

"What's there to discuss, LeShawna?" Asked Bridgette.

"Where is Justin?" Asked LeShawna.

"He locked himself in our cabin and is refusing to come out. Bummer, right?" Said Geoff.

"Well, we need to discuss what happens the next time we lose."

"Easy, we vote off Heather." Said Bridgette.

"Yes, but what happens the time after that?" Asked LeShawna. Bridgette and Geoff looked down cautiously.

"I know we promised Justin invincibility, but if it means one of the three of us is going home, then we gotta break the promise." Said LeShawna.

"LeShawna, chill, why don't we cross that bridge when we come to it?" Commented Geoff. Just then, the door of the Mess Hall swung open, and in came Justin. Many of the contestants were given quite a shock by his face. LeShawna gasped. Gwen covered her eyes. Katie and Sadie shrieked. Beth fainted. DJ jumped into Eva's arms in fright, who rolled her eyes dismissively. Heather, on the other hand smirked evilly in delight of her plan. Justin attempted to best cover his face, and he sat down next to Owen, who promptly threw up in the seat next to him. Chris then walked into the hall.

"Ouch, Justin. I bet you're wishing you voted a little differently last time around." Commented Chris.

"Yeah, that's what you get for going against your word, and voting off my boyfriend!" Said Heather, standing up and pointing at Justin.

"Sit down, wig-hair. We all would have voted off your precious Alejandro at some point down the track anyway." Snapped LeShawna.

"Alright, enough with the banter, already. It's time for today's challenge!" Announced Chris.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Noah:** Was it just me, or was Psycho von Crazy-Pants acting just a little kookier than usual at breakfast? /shrugs/ It's probably just me being a little cynical over missing out on my breakfast buffet.

 **Izzy:** So, I have a whole day to look for the invincibility statue before somebody else finds it as well! And I don't have a second to lose! Now, I just have to make sure my team isn't onto me…Nah, I should be fine!

 **Heather:** I promised Alejandro that I would bring down every single one of those dimwits, and that is exactly what I am going to do. Starting with Justin.

* * *

"Alright, campers, I am particularly excited for today's challenge, because you might finally be able to walk a mile in my shoes." Said Chris.

"What could we possibly be doing? Swimming a pool of hair gel? A cue-card reading contest?" Asked Gwen. Most of the contestants laughed, while Chris frowned.

"No, Gwen. Today, you guys get a glimpse of what it is like to be famous!" Announced Chris. Most of the contestants looked quite confused.

"But Chris, we already are famous!" Commented Lindsay.

"Our show was nominated for a Gemmie award!" Pointed out Beth.

"Please, you're all a bunch of celebrity wannabes. When you're a real star, there are trailers, red carpets, paparazzi, and all kinds of prep for all kinds of gigs. You guys just have to get up in the morning and do what I tell you. Really, I do all the hard work." Said Chris.

"Is that so? Maybe you should adjust your viewpoint before you have a real problem." Hissed LeShawna, rolling up her sleeves before Bridgette sat her back down.

"I'm good, LeShawna. Anyways, this is how today's challenge is going to work. There are going to be two rounds. Whoever wins the first round is going to win an advantage in the second round, which will decide who goes to the elimination ceremony tonight." Announced Chris.

"Get on with it." Snapped Eva.

"The first part of the challenge will be a model catwalk!" Announced Chris. This was met in delight by several of the female competitors, specifically Lindsay, Katie and Sadie.

"A model catwalk? Ooh, how challenging." Scoffed Noah.

"Trust me, Noah, it's a lot harder than it sounds. Beauty doesn't just happen overnight. Not that you would know." Commented Chris. He then cleared his throat.

"It's going to work like this. Each team is going to select their best-looking guy and girl as their two models, and after three hours of prep time, each pair will take the catwalk in an attempt to rack up points for their team. Ultimately, the pair that gets the most points will win an advantage for their team in the second part of the challenge." Said Chris.

"Eee! Sadie, I've, like always wanted to be on a model catwalk!" Cried Katie.

"Oh my gosh, Katie! Me too!" Squealed Sadie.

"Hey, wait, but we can't both be the models!" Pointed out Katie.

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Gasped Sadie. They then began one of their trademark cat-fights.

"Settle down, girls! Each team now has five minutes to decide their most model-worthy guy and girl to participate in the first half of the challenge.

* * *

 **Team Warriors – Izzy, Owen, Noah, Katie, Sadie**

"No. One-hundred-thousand-infinity times no." Snapped Noah.

"Come on, Noah! Take one for the team! It's either you or Big-O, and much as I love the guy, he isn't exactly catwalk-ready." Said Izzy, gesturing to Owen, who had just pulled a large piece of fluff from his belly button.

"You think I'm catwalk ready?" Snapped Noah.

"It might be easier to find a suit that fits." Noted Sadie. Katie grabbed Noah by the shoulders.

"Noah, listen to me! You are hot, okay? You are hot! And, like, sexy too! I could totally see you on the catwalk! But the first thing you're going to have to do is turn that frown upside down!" Said Katie. Noah gave a sarcastic grin.

"Close enough! Now what do you say?" Begged Katie. Noah sighed.

"I am only agreeing to this because it's my butt on the line if we lose." Katie and Sadie squealed and hugged him.

"But this only prompts the question, who is going to be our female model?" Asked Noah. Katie and Sadie looked at each other.

"Well…we don't want to risk our friendship by arguing over who should be the model, so we decided that it is only fair that Izzy should be the model." Said Sadie. Izzy clutched her hand to her chest.

"Aw, you guys, you are so sweet! Sweeter than marshmallows dipped in caramel and chocolate sauce!" Cooed Izzy.

"Did someone say marshmallows, caramel, and chocolate sauce all in the same sentence, because if so, I expect you to follow through." Said Owen.

"But seriously, I don't think I would be the best model in this case. I think that Katie should be Noah's partner." Said Izzy, inconspicuously winking at Katie.

"Me? Why?" Asked Katie, confused.

"Well, you guys do have some sort of chemistry. I think the judges will love it!" Said Izzy. Katie looked at Sadie for approval, who nodded happily.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Agreed Katie.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Katie:** Is Izzy, like, still convinced that Noah and I are, like, crushing on each-other? Because we're not! I mean, I think we're not? But I don't know, like, maybe?

 **Izzy:** By doing that, not only am I totally setting up Noah and Katie, or as I like to call them 'Notie', but I'm also allowing myself time to find the invincibility idol! Kill two birds with one stone, hey? I've actually done that before.

* * *

 **Team Lovebirds – LeShawna, Heather, Bridgette, Geoff, Justin**

"Great! That's just great, Heather! We actually have a model on our team, but we can't use him because you decided to go all artistic on his face!" Snapped LeShawna, gesturing to Justin who was desperately trying to get the ink off his face.

"Whatever, as if I knew Chris would actually do a modelling challenge. Besides, maybe if you hadn't voted off Alejandro, we'd still have a model!" Retorted Heather.

"Guys, please, it doesn't matter that much! We still have Geoff, and he's good-looking enough to be a model!" Said Bridgette, kissing Geoff on the cheek.

"Not denying that, but Justin would have gotten us full points." Snapped LeShawna.

"Really? Thanks, LeShawna, I really needed to hear that, especially since—"

"Sit down, nobody is talkin' to you." Said LeShawna. Justin fell silent once more.

"Well, I suppose that I should be the female model. Unless we want Bridgette tripping down the runway or three-hundred pounds of bad attitude, I think it's in our best interest." Said Heather snootily.

"Ooh, I have just about had it with you and your schemin' ways, you little—" Snapped LeShawna before Geoff slapped his hand over her mouth, and did not let go no matter how much LeShawna licked him.

"So it's Geoff and I then. Glad that's settled." Smirked Heather smugly. LeShawna seethed.

* * *

 **Team Incredible – Tyler, Lindsay, Trent, DJ, Gwen, Eva**

For Team Incredible, the decision as immediate and unanimous that their female model should be Lindsay. Upon hearing this, Lindsay squealed in delight, and hugged Eva and Gwen.

"You guys are the best! And don't worry, I think both of you are, like, totally hot enough to model as well! Just not as hot as me." Said Lindsay, with the purest of intentions, but causing Eva to raise an eyebrow. Gwen chuckled, amused.

"No worries, Lindsay. Have fun with it. But the question remains, who should be our guy model?" She asked, looking between Trent, DJ, and Tyler.

"Ooh! I think that Tyler should be our model! He is, like, so hot enough!" Said Lindsay, hugging her boyfriend.

"That would be a good idea, if we wanted him to trip down the runway. What about DJ? He's tall and dark." Said Eva.

"I'm not the most fashion-savvy person. I just don't think all this vanity and glamour is really my style. Sorry." Said DJ, rubbing the back of his head.

"That leaves you, Trent. What do you say?" Asked Gwen. Trent smiled.

"Sure, I'll do it. I've never modelled before, but there's a first time for everything." Agreed Trent.

"Alright, so we have Trent and Lindsay. We should be fine." Said Gwen.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gwen:** I think our team has made some pretty good choices. Lindsay is already the modelling type, and Trent is totally hot too! Gah! Did I just say that? Well, he is, but in a completely platonic way…Okay, I'm just going to stop talking now.

 **Lindsay:** I just LOVE to model! People have been taking photos of me my entire life! Once, when I was twelve, I was at the beach in my brand-new bikini, when a guy came up to me and asked if he could take a photo of me to put in the newspaper! I bought, like, every newspaper for the next month, but I wasn't in any of them! Bummer, right?

* * *

 **Team Cody – Duncan, Courtney, Harold, Beth, Sierra, Cody**

As per usual, Team Cody were involved in some pretty heavy disagreements over who should be participating in the challenge, primarily Duncan and Courtney.

"I don't care who says what, but I am not letting anyone put makeup on my face! I am not a model, do you hear me?" Yelled Duncan.

"Would you listen to me, for once?! It has to be you, otherwise it's either Harold or Cody!" Yelled Courtney.

"Hey! My Cody-kins would be an excellent model, I'll have you know!" Retaliated Sierra, clutching Cody tightly.

"Aw, thanks, Sierra. You'd be a good model too." Chuckled Cody nervously.

"Nope. No way. Too short and scrawny, we'd have to go to the kids department just to find a suit that fits." Said Courtney. Cody sighed.

"Fine, have a nice trip." Said Duncan, crossing his arms.

"Fine, let me put it this way. If you don't do this for us, then you have my personal guarantee that you will be the next one voted off." Said Courtney.

"Hah! As if." Scoffed Duncan, but when he turned around, Courtney, Beth, Sierra, Cody and Harold were all glaring at him. Duncan rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it. But don't expect me to like it even a little bit." Snapped Duncan.

"Perfect. Now as for the female model, I nominate myself. Any objections? Good." Said Courtney, without giving Beth or Sierra a chance to protest.

"Alright, cast! You have all decided your models, and now I'll explain how this challenge is going to work. Each pair will come out, one by one, one person at a time. Chef, myself and special guest judge will give a score out of ten for each model. The pair with the highest score out of twenty is going to win an advantage for their team in the second part of the challenge." Said Chris.

"Who's the special guest judge, Chris? Is it a celebrity?" Asked Beth.

"Ooh! I bet you that it is a former competitor!" Guessed Sierra.

"And you are right, Sierra! Our special guest judge placed third on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, she took out a cave full of robot bears with only her farts, she invented her own genre of music, a cross of rap and country known as 'craptry', and once ate a poisonous tarantula, please give a large, like her, welcome to…Sugar!" Announced Chris, gesturing to the door. Nothing happened.

"Sugar? That was your cue!" Called Chris. Just then, the contestants heard Chef Hatchet yelling from the kitchen.

"Get out of my kitchen, you big baby!" Yelled Chef, as he shoved an overweight girl with bushy blonde hair and blue eyes out of the kitchen. Sugar licked her lips, which were covered in food.

"Hello, Total Drama! Your biggest star has returned! Coooooo-ey!" Shouted Sugar triumphantly.

"'Biggest' being the operative word. We thought Sugar would be the most appropriate ex-contestant to return for this challenge, especially considering she's competed and won a number of beauty pageants before." Laughed Chris.

"Seriously? That thing has won a contest for being the most attractive? Remind me to never go where she lives." Said Noah.

"What did you just say about me, chicken neck? I've taken down hogs five times your size before, so watch your tongue around me!" Snapped Sugar. However, it was then that she noticed Owen. She gasped.

"My oh my, that is one good lookin' hot dog over there!" Gasped Sugar.

"Are you seriously talking about Owen?" Asked Tyler in disbelief. Sugar strolled up to Owen.

"Hi there, baby. I'm Sugar, three-time winner of Miss Omaha, 2003, 2005 and 2009. What's your talent? Being hotter than cow droppin's on a hot summer's day?" Cooed Sugar.

"Did you just compare me to cow droppings?" Asked Owen. Chris grabbed Sugar by the arms and dragged her over to the other competitors.

"So, Chef Hatchet, Sugar and I are going to be the judges for this fashion catwalk challenge. Let me introduce the models.

"Representing Team Warriors, we have Katie the Energetic, and Noah the Grumpy!" Announced Chris. Katie eagerly blew a kiss to the camera, while Noah rolled his eyes.

"Representing Team Lovebirds, we have Heather the Deceiver, and Geoff the Gullible!" Announced Chris. Heather simply filed her nails, while Geoff protested his title to Bridgette, who assured him he was not gullible, to which he easily believed.

"Representing Team Incredible, Lindsay the Foxy and Trent the Musician!" Lindsay and Trent both waved to the camera, and Lindsay went on to strike a number of poses.

"And last but not least, representing Team Cody, we have Courtney the Bossy, and Duncan the Unenthusiastic!" Laughed Chris. Courtney waved at the camera, but Duncan merely muttered 'get out of my face' and shoved the camera out of his way.

"Starting now, each team will have three hours to prepare their models to be the most attractive they can be. Clocks are ticking people, go!" Announced Chris.

"We seriously need three hours for this?" Groaned Noah, but Katie and Sadie gasped in horror.

"Oh my gosh, Katie! We only have three hours to do both of you! We have to get going, it took us, like, five hours to get ready for junior prom!" Cried Sadie, as she grabbed Katie and Noah by the arms, and dragged them out of the Mess Hall. Owen was about to follow, but Sugar grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast, honey. You're not leaving without a little Sugar!" And Sugar full-on kissed him on the lips.

"Your lips taste like bouillon cubes…" Noted Owen, until Izzy grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.

"I'll miss you, Owen!" Sniffed Sugar.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Owen:** Sugar's lips tasted really nice, but I'm just not that into her. She just isn't my type. Plus, she kind of looks like an overweight Lindsay. /crickets chirping/ What? She does. Kind of.

 **Izzy:** I can't find the invincibility idol if I'm stuck in a trailer all day! So I have to create the perfect distraction, and Izzy's team of Super-Duper Ninja Samurai Warriors won't suspect a thing!

* * *

 **Team Warriors Trailer**

The minute that Team Warriors had set foot in their trailer, Sadie shoved Katie and Noah into the two seats in front of the mirror and began to dig through the closet looking for outfits.

"Woah, slow down there, Sadie, you could sprain a muscle at that speed!" Noted Owen, who had to dodge a rather large wig flying his way.

"We don't have time, people! We need to start with wardrobe!" Cried Sadie.

"Why don't we start with their hair? Noah's needs a lot of work, haha!" Giggled Izzy and Noah glared at her.

"I think that maybe I'll leave, and, uh, go look for some of Chris' hair gel, so we can get that real smooth look to Noah's hair. Later!" Said Izzy, and she bolted out of the trailer.

"But Izzy, look, we have hair gel here already! Ooh, it's citrus-scented." Chuckled Owen, and Noah had to angrily slap the tube out of Owen's hands before he ate it. Just then, Sadie squealed in delight.

"I found it! The perfect suit! It's like, Noah's size and everything!" Cheered Sadie. She brought it to Noah, who raised an eyebrow.

"This? It's a little high-school prom, don't you think?" Asked Noah.

"Of course not! This is, like, so totally suave! You're gonna look like a real looker, Noah!" Said Sadie.

"Hey, I, er, don't have much of a fashion sense, but I think this might look really good on you, Katie!" Said Owen, as he held up a black dress he had picked up from the closet. Katie and Sadie gasped in delight.

"It's perfect! It's so totally your colour and everything!" Cried Sadie.

"I am so excited, we are going to be, like, the best looking couple out there! I mean, er, pair." Said Katie, rubbing the back of her head anxiously, while Sadie and Noah stared at her.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Noah:** What really made me suspicious is where was Izzy during all of this? She claimed that she was leaving to go find hair gel, and returned an hour and a half later empty-handed. That girl is up to something, and I leave no stone unturned. I will find out what she is up to. Then again, this is Izzy we're talking about. It's probably something crazy and unrealistic, like trying to find track Bigfoot, or chase a squirrel who stole her earrings.

* * *

 **Team Lovebirds Trailer**

Team Lovebirds had wasted no time getting onto makeup. LeShawna began to approach Heather with a makeup unit. Heather's eyes widened and she backed away.

"No, no, no. No way. I am not letting you come near me with a makeup brush. You will make me look like a clown on purpose!" Snapped Heather.

"Sit down, fool. As much as I'd love to maim you right about now, I'm not about to throw a challenge just for kicks, so sit down and let me make you up." Retorted LeShawna. Heather begrudgingly sat in the chair, as LeShawna began to do her makeup. Meanwhile, Bridgette was doing Geoff's makeup.

"Make sure you make me look manly, Bridge. I don't know how I'd show my face at parties after the show having worn makeup on live TV." Said Geoff.

"Don't worry, Geoff, I'll make you look dashing, and handsome. Oh, and a little bit of cologne never hurt." Said Bridgette. She grabbed a bottle of cologne, but accidently missed and sprayed Geoff right in the eyes. Geoff screamed in agony.

"What is going on over there?!" Yelled LeShawna.

"Geoff, I am so sorry!" Cried Bridgette. Geoff began to rub his eyes which were now bloodshot, and he began to run around in pain.

"Geoff! Watch out for the—" A metallic clang was heard as Geoff ran face first into a pole, and slid to the floor, knocked out.

"Great job, Bridgette! Now the only guy left on our team is knocked out! And we only have ninety minutes until we have to be backstage!" Snapped Heather.

"I think we might have to use Justin." Said LeShawna regretfully.

"What! No way! I am not stepping onto a model runway looking like this! That would be an insult to the whole institution of modelling!" Protested Justin.

"As much as I hate to agree with him, he is right. He can't step onto the stage like that. We'll get an instant zero. Party Boy over there will just have to shake it off." Said Heather.

"Mommy? But I don't wanna take piano lessons…" Moaned Geoff from the floor.

"I think he might have a concussion. Are you sure we shouldn't just send Justin out? The worst thing that could happen is that we lose the advantage." Said LeShawna.

"Which I am not going to let happen! Get him back in his chair, and do him up! We are wasting precious time, people!" Snapped Heather, and Bridgette attempted to prop Geoff in the chair to continue his makeup, who was still incoherently babbling about piano lessons.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Bridgette:** /sighs/ I feel so bad about what I did to Geoff. I didn't mean to spray him in the eyes…I thought he was standing up! Oh man, I really haven't had the best start to this competition.

 **Geoff:** /struggling to sit still/ Grrrraaaaahhhh…errrrr…mom? Is that you? I swear, I didn't put our dog in the microwave…

* * *

 **Team Incredible Trailer**

Team Incredible had wasted no time in finding Lindsay a pretty red dress, which she promptly had squealed over, while DJ and Tyler had found Trent a snazzy tuxedo which fit nicely on his shoulders. However, when the time came for makeup, everybody was at a loss.

"I'm a dude, do you think I know how to do makeup? Why don't one of you chicks do it?" Asked Tyler.

"Because the only makeup I know how to do is dark and gothic and angsty. Unless our aim is to give the judges nightmares, I really don't think I'm the right person to typecast in this role." Said Gwen, looking at Eva.

"Why are you looking at me? I haven't worn makeup since my first and only date. I ended up hoofing the guy in the lemons because he told me I smelt like lotion." Said Eva. Gwen and Tyler both raised their eyebrows at this. However, DJ burst into the trailer with a makeup unit and brushes. Lindsay clapped her hands happily.

"Yay! DK saves the day!" She squealed.

"Sit still, Lindsay. I'm going to make you look striking but toned." Said DJ, as he began to do Lindsay's make up.

"How are you such an expert at this?" Asked Gwen, amused.

"I do my momma's church makeup, every Sunday. She says it's all in the contours." Said DJ. Eva stifled a laugh.

* * *

 **Team Cody Trailer**

As for Team Cody, Courtney had decided on a subtle orange dress, and was now trying to sit still while Beth and Sierra did her makeup.

"Ow!" She yelped as Beth accidentally poked her with the mascara brush.

"Oops. Sorry." Responded Beth bitterly. As for the boys, Cody and Harold had found a nice suit that fit Duncan, who was less than thrilled with his task. Harold began to approach Duncan with a pair of tweezers.

"Woah, easy, Doris. What's with the tweezers?" Demanded Duncan.

"I'm just going to do a little work on your eyebrows." Said Harold, and he held Duncan's head, as he plucked one eyebrow hair from Duncan's face. Duncan yelped.

"Gah! Ow!" He complained.

"That didn't hurt, did it?" Asked Harold.

"Pfft, no." Scoffed Duncan, crossing his arms.

"Good, hold still." And with that, Duncan slapped the tweezers out of Harold's hand and they went flying across the room, and almost hit Beth in the face.

"Hey! Be careful with those!" Scolded Beth.

"Fine. We'll leave your eyebrows. But you do know that you have to take out all your piercings right? Oh, and that choker. We want to wow the judges, not give them nightmares. I mean, gosh, I just—" With that, Duncan shoved Harold into the closet and closed the doors, Harold protesting wildly.

"Hey! What on Earth was that?" Yelled Courtney.

"I'm done. I'm out. I am not just going to sit here while you turn me into some foo-foo little model. My piercings are staying exactly where they are." And Duncan stormed out of their trailer without another word.

"Great! Now what! We need another male model, and we only have one hour to do them up!" Cried Courtney. Harold stumbled out of the closet, falling flat on his face. Courtney turned away immediately.

"Well, there's only one other person we could use." Said Beth. Cody, on the other side of the room, noticed Courtney, Beth and Sierra advancing on him wickedly. He whimpered.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Courtney:** Trust Duncan to bail on us during the challenge. He left us with no other option but to use that little shrimp, Cody. But it was either him or Harold, and trust me, no part of Harold is ready for a runway.

* * *

After the three hours were up, Chris, Chef Hatchet, Sugar and the rest of the non-modelling contestants gathered outside the runway, where everybody was cheering. Chris stepped onto the stage.

"Welcome to the first ever Total Drama Model Parade!" Announced Chris, and many of the competitors cheered.

"I'm your host, Chris MacLean, and these are my co-hosts, Chef Hatchet and Sugar!" Chef Hatchet grimaced at the camera while Sugar blew a kiss.

"Now, we are going to see eight hopefuls try and rack up as many points as they can in order to win an advantage for their team in the next round. I hope they bring their A-game, because what happens here is totally important for the next part." Announced Chris.

"Anyways, let's get on with it! First up, from Team Warriors, we have…Katie!" Cheered Chris. All of the contestants cheered wildly, especially Sadie. Izzy slipped into the auditorium, and took a seat next to Owen silently.

"Hey Izzy, where have you been?" Asked Owen.

"Uh, I've been here the whole time. Jeez, maybe you're the one who's crazy." Laughed Izzy. From backstage, Katie was visibly nervous.

"What if I, like, fall over? I'll never be able to live it down." Fretted Katie. Noah put his hands on Katie's shoulders.

"You'll be fine, you're hotter than most of these girls anyway." He said. Lindsay, Heather and Courtney raised their eyebrows to this statement.

"Awww, thanks Noah, that really means a—"

"Go!" Whispered Noah, as he shoved her towards the stage. Katie walked onto the catwalk in her shoulder-less black dress with a slit up the side of her left leg. Her hair was no longer pulled into two pigtails, instead it draped gracefully around her shoulders. First glance, Katie looked like almost a completely different person. The crowd went wild, and cheered madly for Katie. Sadie wiped a tear from her eye.

"She looks so beautiful!" She cooed to Owen and Izzy, who agreed. Katie turned around, and began to walk back up the runway, and she waved to the audience as she went back into the stage. Everybody cheered.

"Well done, you were incredible! Er, I mean, you were good." Said Noah, but he was caught by surprise when Katie wrapped him in a hug, which he awkwardly returned.

"Alright, now you go get 'em, you bookworm!" Cheered Katie. Noah smirked.

"And now, following his dazzling partner, please give a warm welcome to…Noah!" Announced Chris. As Noah walked up the stage in his navy blue suit and maroon tie, he did so with an elegance that caught many of the campers by surprise. His hair was gelled back, and like his partner, he looked like a completely different person.

"That's my buddy! Woo-hoo! Shake your groove thang!" Cheered Owen, as Noah returned backstage.

Chris, Chef Hatchet and Sugar were thoroughly impressed by the display.

"I have to say, I almost didn't recognise Katie, one reason because of her wardrobe, but the second because Sadie wasn't by her side. Nonetheless, we thought Katie looked pretty darned good, so we have opted to give her a nine out of ten." Said Chris. The crowd went wild, with Sadie, Owen and Izzy cheering the loudest of all.

"As for Noah, I'm going to be honest, I thought that Team Warriors' chances were in the toilet when I heard that Noah would be modelling for the team. Needless to say, I have been proven wrong. Noah, who knew you had a little girl in you after all?" Said Chris. Sugar snatched the microphone from Chris.

"Eh-hem! I do have an objection. I think that Team Warrior should have used Owen instead, he is clearly much hotter than Chicken Neck. I think that this warrants a penalty of two points." Said Sugar, and many contestants began to boo Sugar, including Owen.

"Well, you heard the lady. Noah, your final score is a seven out of ten. Still a solid score, and this means that Team Warriors have racked up a total of sixteen out of twenty for the first part of the challenge! The bar has been raised pretty high for the other teams, so let's see how they step up!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Katie:** Woo-hoo! That was, like, so much fun. It does suck that we lost two points, but hey, I think that we can still beat the other teams! Right? Plus, now that I've seen him out of that sweater vest, Noah actually is pretty hot!

 **Noah:** I think I'm beginning to warm up to Katie. Okay, I admit it, I'm very warm to her. She and I made a great team. I mean…uh, yeah, she's cool. Geez, what is happening to me?

* * *

"So after a cool sixteen out of twenty for Team Warriors, let see how Team Lovebirds follows up! First up for Team Lovebirds, please give a warm welcome for the one and only…Heather!" Announced Chris. Heather confidently stepped onto the stage. She was wearing a dark red dress and lipstick. She walked with a nonchalance that most of the contestants thought only typical of Heather.

She paused for a brief moment, blew a kiss toward the crowd, turned around and walked back up the stage. The crowd was silent.

"Well…that was awkward. Despite her lack of support, Heather did look bangin'. Let's see if her partner Geoff can rack up! Everybody, give a warm welcome for Geoff!" Announced Chris, and the applause once again started. However, people began to look concerned as Geoff stumbled onto the stage.

"Oh no." Whispered Bridgette. Throughout the entire endeavour, Geoff struggled to walk in a straight line.

"You didn't put any booze in the food this morning, did you?" Asked Chris. Chef Hatchet shook his head.

"What is the matter with him?" Asked Gwen.

"I-I'm okay! I think! Maybe!" Cried Geoff, but just as he said this, he stumbled to the floor, and began to vomit all over the stage. Most of the contestants shrieked, as Geoff vomited all over Sugar, who began to screech. Chris looked thoroughly unimpressed as Geoff lay shivering on the stage.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Bridgette:** /sigh/ I guess that was my fault. But hey, now Geoff and I have both puked on a stage on international television. Maybe that's why we're meant to be?

* * *

"Clean-up! Please! This puke really stinks! Sheesh, Geoff, you just couldn't keep it down, could you?" Groaned Chris.

"So, in conclusion, we decided that Heather looked totally model-esque and we the judges have opted to give her a nine out of ten." Said Chris, and LeShawna, Bridgette and Justin cheered.

"However, Geoff's poor and shocking performance won his team zero points, meaning that Team Lovebirds has racked up only nine out of twenty points, which means that Team Warriors are still in the lead!" And Izzy, Owen and Sadie cheered. Bridgette sighed.

"I'm starting to think we should have sent Justin out." Sighed Bridgette.

"Be lucky you got zero, I wanted to give y'all negative infinity points!" Roared Sugar.

"Anyways, lets get on to the next team! Let's see if Team Incredible can knock Team Warriors off their throne! For the first member, the fantastic, the fabulous, the foxy…Lindsay!" Announced Chris, and Lindsay stepped onto the stage in her pretty red dress. The blonde was dressed up to perfection, and everybody was mesmerised by the display.

"Woo-hoo! That's my girl!" Cheered Tyler. Lindsay was so mesmerising that the janitor who was meant to be cleaning up Geoff's vomit could do nothing but stare at Lindsay. As a result, Lindsay slipped in Geoff's vomit.

"Wah!" Shrieked Lindsay as she toppled backwards and landed on her back in Geoff's vomit. Most of the contestants groaned at what had just happened and DJ even stepped outside to vomit himself. Duncan, on the other hand, was howling in laughter, until Sierra elbowed him.

"Well. That was pretty gross." Commented Chris, as Chef Hatchet tried to keep his own vomit down. Lindsay and the stage were quickly hosed down, and Lindsay dejectedly walked backstage.

"Let's see if Lindsay's partner can salvage any dignity that Team Incredible has left, let's give it up for Trent!" Announced Chris. All the contestants began to cheer, Gwen louder than everybody.

Trent walked onto the stage in a snazzy suit, and everybody cheered because he looked so handsome.

"Woo-hoo! You go, Trent! Strut your stuff!" Cheered Gwen, over the crowd. Trent winked at her from the stage. Gwen noticed Eva smirking at her.

"What?" Asked Gwen.

"You so like him." Chuckled Eva. Gwen laughed.

"I think you've been watching too many re-runs of Season One and Two. Besides, Trent and I didn't work out, and now we're moving on. We're just friends." Said Gwen.

"Friends like you were in Season One, before Heather threw a wench between you two?" Commented Eva. Gwen opened her mouth to retaliate, but could not come up with a comeback.

"I'm not into all that deep, girly stuff. But I've seen guys killing themselves at the gym to try and impress me. One guy tried to lift a weight so heavy that he broke his coccyx. And all I'm saying is that Trent looks like he would break a coccyx for you." Chuckled Eva.

"Well, I think you're wrong. Trent wouldn't break a coccyx for me, nor any other bone in his body." Snapped Gwen. Eva shrugged, as they watched the last of Trent's performance, as he walked backstage.

"Well, at least Trent salvaged some dignity for Team Incredible. To start with, Lindsay looked drop-dead hot on that catwalk and would have scored a perfect ten, but the illusion was kind of ruined when she slipped in Geoff's digestive fluids. As a result, we are giving her a three. Trust me, this is definitely a pity three." Said Chris. Team Incredible groaned.

"As for Trent, he looked pretty suave, so as a result, we are giving him a seven out of ten. This leaves Team Incredible with a final score of ten out of twenty. Hey, it's higher than Team Lovebirds, but still miles behind Team Warriors." Said Chris. Gwen, Tyler, Eva and DJ sighed, while Izzy, Owen and Sadie continued to cheer.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gwen:** Does Eva seriously think Trent and I are getting back together? No way. Trent and I have already proven that we don't work together. Besides, what does Eva know? She's been in one season, and competed in, like, three episodes. /pauses briefly/ please don't tell her I said that.

 **Lindsay:** I can't believe I slipped in puke! This is, like, the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me, like, more embarrassing than the time I peed on camera, or the time I got flushed down that huge toilet, or that time I accidentally forgot who my boyfriend was for a few weeks…

* * *

"We have one more team to go, people! Team Cody gets the last crack at throwing Team Warriors off their throne. Let's see if they can top them, people! First up, we have our resident C.I.T, Courtney!" Announced Chris. Courtney stepped out from the stage in an orange dress, and confidently walked down the catwalk. Many of the contestants cheered, as Courtney blew a kiss to the judges.

"Man, she's good! I hope Cody doesn't screw it up. We could have a chance at winning!" Said Harold. Sierra elbowed Harold.

"Don't talk smack about my Cody! He'll get us a perfect ten, I'm sure of it." Said Sierra. Courtney walked back to the end of the catwalk.

"Impressive, Courtney! Now, let's give it up for the last model of the challenge, Duncan!" Announced Chris. Everybody gasped.

"Did no-one tell him that we changed models?" Asked Beth in horror.

"Don't look at me, it was Doris' job!" Protested Duncan.

"Was not!" Protested Harold. However, just then, Cody meekly stepped out from behind the stage, which was met with surprise by many of the competitors.

"Woo-hoo! That's my Cody-kins!" Shrieked Sierra, and as Cody walked out, several contestants began to laugh. The suit, originally intended for Duncan, was much too large on the scrawny nerd, and he looked rather out of place. Courtney slapped her forehead from backstage.

"Well, that was interesting. Duncan, you seem to have shrunk." Laughed Chris. Duncan flipped Chris off from the other side of the auditorium.

"Anyways, so, here are the end results. Courtney was pretty much perfect, so we're giving you an eight out of ten." Said Chris. Duncan, Beth, Sierra and Harold cheered.

"However, then there was Cody. Big penalty for having a different model come out, even bigger penalty that he didn't even look that good, and even bigger penalty that you humiliated me on international television! As such, we can only give Cody a three, leaving Team Cody with eleven out of twenty. This means that Team Warriors wins the first part of the challenge!" Announced Chris. Izzy, Owen and Sadie cheered from their seats, while Katie and Noah high-fived from back-stage.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Sadie:** Yippeeee! We won the first part of the challenge! Team Warriors is, like, so on the way to being the best team ever! Although, I am kind of upset that I didn't get to model…but now my eyes are opened to Katie and Noah. Those two are SO crushing on each other! Eeeeee!

 **LeShawna** : So my team came last in the first part of the challenge. We are on an express train to Loserville, and it is LeShawna's job to turn that train around. Hey, I am the Team Captain after all.

 **Beth:** I have to admit, Duncan hasn't been the best Team Captain. He's just been so angry and lazy! I think that maybe if we go to elimination, we might need to vote him off. /ponders this/ But then, Courtney would claim Team Captain, and then I'm sure that wouldn't be much better.

* * *

After all the models had changed back into their regular clothes, all the campers, minus Geoff, who was forced to sit out from the rest of the challenge on account of his concussion, gathered in the Mess Hall. Chris addressed the campers.

"Team Warriors, well done for your valiant efforts in the first part of the challenge. However, all four teams are nowhere near done yet. But you have won an advantage in the second part of the challenge, which I will explain now." Said Chris.

"For this round of the challenge, each team will elect one of their members as their star." Said Chris. This was met with a squeal from Lindsay.

"Oh my gosh, can I pretty please be the star, pretty please, with a cherry on top?" Begged Lindsay.

"Lindsay, shush! I'm still explaining!" Snapped Chris. Lindsay went quiet.

"Each star will elect two other members of their team to be their bodyguards. Everybody else will be the paparazzi! The aim of the paparazzi is to take as many photos of the stars on the opposing teams as possible, while the bodyguards try and block the stars as best they can." Said Chris.

"That's it? This doesn't seem too hard." Said Gwen.

"Chris! What is our advantage?" Asked Sadie.

"Ah, right, Team Warriors. Your advantage is, an extra body guard to guard your star!" Announced Chris.

"But there are only five of us on the team, one star, three bodyguards, that only leaves one person with a camera. I think that puts us at more of a disadvantage." Noted Noah.

"No, Noah. Your extra bodyguard will be…Sugar!" Announced Chris, and Sugar cheered.

"I stand corrected." Sighed Noah.

"Wait, is Sugar joining the game?" Asked Owen, almost fearfully as Sugar flirtatiously waltzed up to him.

"No, Owen, she is not. She is only helping out for this challenge, and trust me, she will be very much gone by tomorrow." Said Owen.

"Better make the time we have together count." Whispered Sugar in Owen's ear. Owen whimpered.

"Anyways, let's get on with choosing your stars. Oh, and I forgot to mention, if you were a model in the first round, then you can't be the star for your team." Announced Chris.

"Nooooooooo!" Shrieked Lindsay.

* * *

 **Team Warriors**

"Okay, so Katie and I can't be the star, which means that Owen, Izzy or Sadie, one of you guys has to be the star. Logic is telling me that it should be Izzy." Said Noah. Izzy gulped.

"Are you sure? I think Big-O would be a great star for our team." Said Izzy, clutching Owen's arm.

"Home wrecker." Muttered Sugar under her breath.

"Think about it this way, Crazy Girl. If Owen was our star, it wouldn't be that hard to get a photo of him with only you and Sadie guarding him. You're the smallest, so it should be you." Said Noah. Izzy sighed.

"Fine, I'll be the star. And I'll take Owen, Sadie and Sugar as my bodyguards, which means that Noah, Katie, you guys are our paparazzi." Said Izzy. Katie and Noah nodded.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Noah:** Whatever Izzy is up to, she probably won't be able to do it without Owen, Sadie or Sugar noticing. Then again, all three of them aren't notorious for their attention spans, so maybe not.

* * *

 **Team Lovebirds**

"This is so unfair. With Geoff's concussion, we're down a player. We should have gotten an extra bodyguard! Nice work, Bridgette!" Scoffed Heather.

"Hey, hey, hey, there is no need to be attacking poor Bridgette." Snapped LeShawna.

"Whatever. If you think I'm spending another second around you lunatics, you are wrong. I'll be the paparazzi." Snapped Heather, snatching a camera out of Justin's hands, and stomping out of the Mess Hall.

"That leaves us three. Bridgette, do you want to be the star?" Asked LeShawna. Bridgette nodded.

* * *

 **Team Incredible**

Tyler was comforting Lindsay over the fact that she wasn't allowed to be the star. As usual, the team was at a loss on where to begin.

"Guys, I have an idea. Lindsay and I can't be the star, so if Gwen is the star, and Eva and DJ are her bodyguards, then there's no way anybody will get any photos of Gwen!" Said Trent. Eva looked at Gwen suggestively, and Gwen glared at her.

"That means Lindsay, Tyler and I will be the paparazzi." Said Trent.

"Me? The paparazzi? I'm meant to be in front of the camera, not behind it!" Whined Lindsay.

* * *

 **Team Cody**

"I think Cody should be our star. He's already my star." Cooed Sierra, gripping Cody tightly. Cody winced.

"No, guys. The obvious choice is Duncan. You let us down in the first challenge, so I think it's only fair. Otherwise we'll vote you off. Who else agrees?" Said Courtney, and she, Harold, Sierra, Beth and Cody all raised their handed. Duncan scoffed.

"Okay, fine I'll be your little star. But who are my bodyguards?"

"I'll be a bodyguard so I can keep an eye on you. Also, Beth." Said Courtney.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Duncan:** Since when is Courtney getting chummy with the rest of the team? She told me that we had an alliance, and now she's turning on me? Frankly, I don't know why I'm surprised to be honest. But don't think I'm going down without a fight, sister.

* * *

The challenge had since begun, and all of the teams dispersed in their groups of paparazzi, stars, bodyguards and otherwise. The paparazzi were Noah, Katie, Heather, Trent, Lindsay, Tyler, Cody, Harold and Sierra.

Noah and Katie were making their way through the bushes hastily, trying to find any of the other teams.

"Wow, it's still so cold. Some of the snow from the last challenge still hasn't melted." Shivered Katie.

"Maybe you should consider wearing something warmer then." Said Noah bitterly, then mentally cursing himself for saying this to Katie. However, Katie didn't seem to mind.

"So, what's your deal? Why are you so bitter towards people all the time?" Asked Katie innocently.

"You could blame it on my eight older siblings. You could also blame it on the lack of affection I receive from my parents. Really, anybody who shares my blood is at fault." Said Noah. Just then, Katie slipped over, but Noah caught her wrist.

"Careful. Clear ice. Leftover snow which melted from the last challenge, then froze again." Said Noah, bringing Katie back to her feet.

"Wow, you're so smart." Gushed Katie. Noah gave her somewhat of a smile, and the two began to lean in ever so slightly, until they heard some voices nearby.

"Listen! I hear voices!" Whispered Katie.

"I bet you it's LeShawna. No other voice could carry that far." Whispered Noah, and they began to silently creep towards the direction of the voices. Surely enough, it was LeShawna. Justin and Bridgette.

"I'm tellin' y'all, it is all Heather's fault that we are in this mess! Geoff's little accident wouldn't have happened if Justin was on the stage. But no, she made sure that couldn't happen." Seethed LeShawna.

"LeShawna, please calm down. Anybody could hear us and attack." Said Bridgette frantically.

"Right you are." Smirked Noah, as he and Katie slipped out of the bushes, and began to prepare their cameras.

"Don't worry, ladies, I've got this!" Announced Justin, and he ripped off his shirt and approached Katie, who was too distracted by his face, and shrieked.

"Oh, enough of this!" Stormed LeShawna, and she approached Noah and tackled him to the ground. Noah groaned. Meanwhile, Justin was actively blocking Katie from taking any photos of Bridgette.

"Noah! I think we have to flee!" Cried Katie.

"Good idea!" Growled LeShawna, and she let Noah go, and the two fled away. LeShawna and Justin high-fived, while Bridgette was shocked at the act of violence LeShawna had just displayed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Noah:** Katie and I got two photos of Bridgette before I was squashed by a big bag of attitude. I suppose that's a start, but we have to lift our game if we don't want to be on the chopping block tonight, and not let any more disfigured male models get in our way.

 **LeShawna:** /waving her hand dismissively/ That was nothing personal against Noah, I was just ventin' my frustration towards Heather. You'd think after having her head shaved on national television, having a tooth slapped out of her mouth and losing a million dollars in a volcano, she'd have learnt to shut her mouth. I suppose some people never change.

 **Izzy:** My plans are seriously going south, how am I meant to find that hidden immunity idol with Owen, Sadie and Fat Lindsay breathing down my neck all the time? Curses!

* * *

Meanwhile, at Team Warriors' base, Sugar was continuing to shamelessly flirt with Owen.

"So, here's something you may not know about me. I'm super flexible. My legs can bend at almost a forty degree angle." Purred Sugar affectionately.

"Is that so?" Stammered Owen nervously.

"For sure, grease pig. Wanna run over to the communal bathrooms and I can show y—"

"Okay! How are we doing, guys?" Interrupted Owen, turning to Sadie and Izzy.

"I'm, um, not quite sure what's going on. Izzy might be having some sort of an episode?" Stuttered Sadie, gesturing to Izzy, who had her bead buried in the hollow of a tree.

"Izzy! What are you doing? Oh! Are you trying to hide? Great idea! Then no-one can take any photos of you!" and Owen proceeded to shove Izzy's body all the way into the hollow. Sadie shrieked.

"Can she breath down there?" Shrieked Sadie.

"She'll be fine, trees create oxygen, remember? While you're at it, try shovin' your chunky butt down the hole too so my man and I can have some privacy." Purred Sugar flirtatiously. Owen almost immediately rushed over to the hollow and pulled Izzy out, who glared at Owen ferociously.

However, little did the foursome know, that they were being watched from the bushes.

"Eee! This brings back memories. After Season Three, I used to go to Cody's house and watch him from the bushes." Squealed Sierra.

"That's why I felt like I was being watched!" Cried Cody, before Harold slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Quiet! If they hear us, we're done for. Now, they have too many body guards for us to get past, so we need a distraction. That's why I have a plan." Whispered Harold.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Sierra:** Eeee! This is so exciting! We have a new Total Drama couple! Hmm...what would be a good couple name for Owen and Sugar? Showen? Owugar? Ooh! I'll make a poll on my blog, and see what the fans think! /pulls out her smart phone/ I've already been keeping track of all the Total Drama Couples since the beginning of the show! Oh, and I better add Noah and Katie to the list. I've been getting some serious vibes from them too.

* * *

The foursome were still in the clearing. Izzy had just punished Owen for stuffing her in the tree by biting his arm. Sugar was seething jealously. However, they were interrupted by a raspy voice.

"Hey, you guys! Over here!" Called Harold, grabbing the attention of Sugar.

"It's that skinny weirdo! Let's kill him!" Screeched Sugar, causing Owen and Sadie to look at Sugar in fear. With a battle cry, Sugar began to charge at Harold and quickly pinned him straight to the ground.

However, Sadie and Owen were alerted to a flash from behind them. Both of them gasped.

"It's Cody and Sierra! Don't let them get away!" Cried Sadie. Owen charged at the two from behind, and pinned them to the ground. Cody wheezed, as being stuck underneath Owen and Sierra wasn't very comfortable for him.

"Can't…breathe…oh…" Cried Cody, as he began to lose consciousness.

"Get off of us! My baby can't breathe!" Shrieked Sierra.

"Oh, crap! I am so, so sorry! Cody! Are you okay!" Cried Owen, climbing off of Sierra. Sierra shook Cody's shoulder's viciously. However, Cody quickly opened his eyes, reached out for his camera, and snapped a photo of Izzy before anyone realised what he was up to.

"Run!" Cried Cody, and he and Sierra quickly fled.

"Come on, Harold!" Cried Sierra.

"Right behind you!" Called Harold, and he struggled to get out of Sugar's grasp, but failed dramatically.

"Do you think you could let me go now?" Wheezed Harold. Sugar shrugged.

"Look, a big jug of Juggy Chunks!" Called Harold. Sugar was on her feet within seconds, and Harold quickly fled the scene.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Harold:** I like to think of myself as a natural leader. The kind of person who would sacrifice himself so his friends can go on, or to save a pretty girl. I took a test online which told me so.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Incredible was having some luck. The challenge had been going on for nearly an hour, and they hadn't been approached by one team yet.

"Yes! Spa Hotel, here we come. Get ready to be moisturized, alligator elbows." Chuckled DJ triumphantly.

"Save the celebrations for when we win. We've still got a while to go, and who knows who could be lurking out there, ready to pounce at any—" Eva was promptly interrupted by a flash coming from nearby, followed by an abrupt curse.

"Why don't these freaking cameras turn off the flash?" Snapped a female voice from up in the tree.

"Hey, who's there?" Yelled Gwen.

"Yeah, show yourself, so we can bash you up!" Roared Eva, which prompted concerned stares from Gwen and DJ. Silence occurred.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way." And Eva walked up to the tree, and began to shake it vigorously. The voice inside the tree shrieked, while Gwen and DJ looked on in concern.

"Wow, I sure I hope Eva doesn't hurt whoever is up there." Stammered DJ nervously. Just then, Heather landed with a thump on the ground.

"You spoke too soon." Chuckled Gwen. Heather, once she had found her bearings, found herself face to face with a snarling Eva. Heather shrieked, picked herself up and fled the scene.

"Yeah, you better run, you little witch!" Shouted Eva, waving her fists in Heather's direction.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Heather:** Pshaw. For the record, I was SO not afraid of that she-male. I was just caught by surprise by her hideous face. That girl could really use some foundation. /Eva growls from outside and Heather shrieks/

 **Eva:** After that little witch was the reason behind my elimination in Season One, I would gladly take any opportunity to see her go down. I can hold a grudge. I'm still holding a grudge against my cousin for stealing my dumbbells when we were four! He still has the scar on his forehead!

* * *

"Attention, campers! So far, I am very disappointed by the lack of action taking place. It has been over an hour, and only four photos have been taken." Announced Chris from the loudspeaker.

"Four photos that better belong to our team." Seethed Courtney furiously. Just then, Sierra, Cody and Harold arrived in the clearing, all three of them looking a little worse for wear.

"What happened? You guys look awful!" Gasped Beth.

"We had a little run-in with Team Warriors. They're a lot more physical than they look." Said Harold.

"Please tell me you at least got a few photos of their star?" Cried Courtney.

"We got two photos of Izzy." Said Cody. Courtney groaned and threw her hands up in the air.

"Only two?! That isn't going to cut it! Why can't you people do anything right? I can't believe I'm stuck on a team of complete idiots…again!" Cried Courtney. All of the team stared at her, including Duncan.

"Uh…I mean, good job, guys." Chuckled Courtney nervously. Beth pushed Courtney aside, and approached the three members of the team.

"Guys, two photos is a good start, but we need more to make sure that we don't go to the elimination tonight! All three of you are smart in your own way. If you put your heads together, I'm sure that you can figure a way out of it!" Said Beth encouragingly. Cody turned to Sierra.

"Any ideas?" Asked Cody. Sierra tapped her finger to her forehead.

"I know everything about everyone on this show. Everybody has a weakness, we just need to exploit it!" Said Sierra.

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Harold, and Sierra began to whisper to the two. Beth smiled, while Courtney looked on in shock. However, they were alerted by Duncan yelling nearby.

"Incoming!" Yelled Duncan. Beth and Courtney gasped, and sprung into action. However, it was too late. Trent, Tyler and Lindsay had snuck into the area and were taking photos of Duncan.

"Get out of here, you dimwits!" Cried Courtney, shoving Lindsay and Tyler onto the ground, the couple landing in a heap. Trent snapped one more photo before the three began to clear out.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cody:** I have to say, Beth's method of positive reinforcement really is a lot more effective than Courtney's blunt beat-us-up-with-words approach. I think that if Duncan were to go home, Beth would be a good team captain.

 **Beth:** I just did exactly what I thought Courtney wouldn't do! Courtney's all about the win, and not about team-work.

 **Courtney:** Okay, it's a little creepy how Sierra knows everything about everyone. Okay, a lot creepy. This makes her a threat, and that means that she has to go, as soon as possible.

* * *

As the challenge progressed, Noah and Katie attempted to get a photo of Gwen, but Katie was sent shrieking when Eva began to advance on her, with Noah in hot pursuit. Cody, Sierra and Harold also crossed paths with Bridgette, LeShawna and Justin, but Cody was scared away by Justin's deformed face and was followed by Sierra, leaving Harold to (unsuccessfully) face the three on his own.

"Attention, campers! There are five minutes remaining on the challenge, and Team Lovebirds is losing, and it's looking like they're going to head to the elimination tonight, unless things pick up for them in the next five minutes." Announced Chris. LeShawna seethed in fury.

"This is all Heather's fault. She is going home tonight, one way or another." Just then Heather stepped into the clearing.

"You! You had one job to do, and you screwed it up!" Yelled LeShawna.

"Oh please! We're only losing because you and Graffiti-Face over there couldn't guard Bridgette properly! Which should have been easy for you, because anyone who steps behind you becomes instantly invisible." Snapped Heather.

"Ooh, I have just about had it with your attitude today." Snapped LeShawna.

"Haha! Yes! Only five minutes left, and we're not in last! We can do this guys! Guys?" Asked Owen, who looked over to see Izzy digging a hole in the ground and sprayed dirt all over Sadie who promptly shrieked in disgust.

However, suddenly a shriek was heard from the forest. Sadie's face went pale. The voice belonged to Katie.

"Ahhhh! Sadie! Help me!" Shrieked Katie from nearby.

"Katie! I'm coming!" Shrieked Sadie, and she bolted into the woods. However, little did Sadie know, the shrieks were only coming from Sierra' smart phone, who was hiding in a tree and giggling at the sight of Sadie running in circles underneath her.

"Sadie! Wait! Come back!" Cried Owen, but just then he smelt something sweet.

"Do I smell… a chocolate bar?" Cried Owen, and he saw a chocolate bar sitting nearby in the bushes. He gasped in delight, but was promptly pushed aside by Sugar.

"Out of the way, hot stuff, that chocolate is mine!" Shrieked Sugar, and she dove for it, but was surprised when the chocolate began to whisk away from her.

"No! Chocolate! Come back!" Begged Sugar and she began to chase after it. Little did she know, it was just Cody hiding behind a tree, pulling the chocolate bar with a fishing line.

"No! Sugar! Come back! Actually, take your time." Noted Owen, who was still on the floor. However, he gasped when he saw Harold step into the clearing.

"Izzy! Watch out!" Cried Owen, and Harold proceeded to take over twenty photos of Izzy, before promptly fleeing the scene.

"Noooooooo!" Cried Owen.

"Big O, will you keep it down? I'm trying to focus here. Woah, hey, where are Sadie and Sugar?" Asked Izzy, who had only just realised what was happening. Owen slapped his forehead.

"Attention campers! The challenge is over. Please report back to the Mess Hall immediately!" Called Chris. Owen sighed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Sierra:** /giggles/ it was easy, if you ask me. Sadie's weakness is Katie, and Owen and Sugar can both be controlled by food, specifically chocolate. Actually, Owen is more inclined towards chocolate, while Sugar likes more expired products.

 **Sugar:** /finishing an expired carton of milk/ What? Gives it an extra punch of flavour!

* * *

All twenty-two campers sat in the Mess Hall after the challenge. Chris, Chef Hatchet and Sugar stood in front of all of them.

"Well, that was a lot more boring than the first challenge. Nobody puked, and nobody was overly attractive, excluding moi." Said Chris. Most of the contestants rolled their eyes.

"Nonetheless, we have tallied the results, and there is a winner and a loser. First of all, in first place, and spending a night in the MacLean Spa Hotel is…Team Incredible!" Announced Chris. All of the members of Team Incredible cheered. Gwen and Trent hugged, Eva gave DJ a high five and accidently knocked him to the ground, and Tyler embraced Lindsay before realising she still smelt like puke and put her down immediately.

"In second place is Team Cody. Unfortunately, you guys don't get to spend the night in the Spa Hotel, but on the plus side, you are safe from elimination!" Said Chris.

"It's okay guys, we worked as a team today, and that's all that matters!" Said Cody.

"No, it's not okay! We need to up our game!" Snapped Courtney.

"This leaves Team Lovebirds, and Team Warriors. Both of you performed pretty abysmally in the challenge. But nonetheless, one of these two teams is going to elimination. And that team is…" Began Chris. Bridgette looked nervous, while LeShawna and Heather glared at one another. Justin looked at himself in the mirror, while Katie and Sadie held hands nervously.

"Team Warriors." Announced Chris. Bridgette, LeShawna, Heather and Justin cheered, while Izzy, Owen, Noah, Katie and Sadie all sighed.

"Team Lovebirds, you are all safe tonight. Meanwhile, one member of Team Warriors will be going home tonight." Announced Chris.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Noah:** It's pretty clear who should be going home from our team tonight. Izzy was up to something today and she needs to go. I'm going to try and convince Katie and Sadie to vote with me tonight.

 **Izzy:** I'm voting for Sadie tonight. I don't want to, but hey, I have to vote for someone, and better her than me.

* * *

As the evening progressed, Noah approached Katie and Sadie, who were sitting on the steps of the cabin, discussing who to vote off.

"Good evening, ladies." Said Noah. Katie and Sadie looked at each other tentatively.

"Hey, Noah." Said Katie.

"Look, I'll let you get back to…whatever it is that you were doing, but first I think that you should listen to what I have to say." Said Noah.

"We're listening." Said Sadie.

"I think that Koo-Koo von Psycho-Pants has to go tonight. She's been up to something pretty suspicious today, and it's partially why we lost the challenge." Said Noah. Katie looked at Sadie and bit her lip.

"Think about it. If the three of us all voted her off, then there's no way she'd be able to stay in the game." Said Noah.

"We were actually, um, thinking about voting off somebody else tonight." Said Sadie. Noah's eyes widened. He realised the only other people on the team were him and Owen, and in his opinion, Owen was more universally liked by the other competitors.

"M-me?" He stammered, gulping.

"N-no, of course not! We were thinking that we should vote off…Owen." Stammered Sadie. Noah was in shock.

"Owen? But why? He's one of the genuinely good people in this game, and trust me this competition is seriously lacking in that department." Said Noah.

"We know, and we don't want to, but think about it. Physically, he isn't the most helpful competitor, and he's kind of, like, dragging our team down." Said Katie

"And if we voted off Izzy, then the only athletic person on our team left would be Katie." Said Sadie.

"And I'm not even that good." Protested Katie. Noah was still very unsure.

"But…vote off Owen? I've done some pretty terrible things in the past but I think this would be a new low. He's the one person that I truly consider a friend." Said Noah.

"Think about it, Noah. As…quirky as she may be, Izzy is kind of, like, important. Owen…I, like, don't know so much." Said Sadie.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Noah:** Owen is the one person I'd actually consider a friend in this messed up game. And now logic is telling me to vote him off. I know I sometimes have the emotional capacity of a carrot, but I'm not sure I can follow logic this time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Incredible was enjoying their second night in the MacLean Spa Hotel with all the luxuries that the hotel had to offer. Trent, DJ, Tyler and Eva were all lining up at the buffet table.

"This is the best! We are seriously on the road to becoming the best team ever! Three challenges, and two wins." Cheered Tyler. Just then, Gwen came into the room, looking slightly frustrated.

"What's wrong, Gwen?" Asked Trent.

"Lindsay's been hogging the shower for, like, the past two hours." Sighed Gwen.

"Give her a break. She did slip in Geoff's vomit today." Said DJ, as he picked up a slice of bread. However, he realised there was a small note attached to a piece of bread.

"What the-?" He pondered as he tore the note off the bread and read it in his mind.

" _You are now part of an even larger competition._

 _For more details, meet me in front of the bear cave, and don't bring company._

 _Be prompt."_

"What the heck…" Muttered DJ. Eva leaned over.

"What's that?" She asked curiously. DJ jumped, and promptly proceeded to rip up the note.

"Just some sort of lame prank that Chris pulled. It's probably nothing." Chuckled DJ nervously, as he shoved the torn up pieces in his pocket. Eva raised her eyebrows.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **DJ:** Hah-hah! Good one, Chris! Trying to scare me by dragging me to the bear cave? /gulps/ Y-yeah.

 **Izzy:** So, Chris told me that no-one found the note tonight. Excellent news! I have another day to find the note without anybody interfering! Izzy the Great strikes again! That is, if she doesn't get voted off tonight. /laughs/ But her team-mates love and respect her! Who would vote her off?

* * *

Izzy, Owen, Noah, Katie and Sadie sat at the campfire pit, preparing for the dreaded elimination ceremony. Katie leaned over to Noah.

"Who did you vote for?" Asked Katie. Noah looked down at his shoes, ignoring her. Katie looked concernedly at Sadie. At that moment, Chris walked into the elimination ceremony with a plate of four marshmallows.

"Team Warriors, welcome to your second elimination. Today, one of you will be going home, and there will be only four members of your scurvy crew remaining." Announced Chris.

"Izzy, how do you feel that you've gone on to lead ultimately the least successful team so far?" Asked Chris.

"I am offended by this accusation! Izzy's Team of Super-Duper Ninja Warriors is by far the best team! It just so happens that we lose a lot." Said Izzy, promptly blowing a raspberry at Chris. Chris looked disgusted, but shook his head and began the elimination ceremony.

"Anyways, not all of you played a role in your team's loss today. Katie, Noah, the both of you rocked the first part of the challenge, winning an advantage for your team. It didn't exactly help your case, but nonetheless, both of you are safe." Said Chris, flinging a marshmallow at Noah and Katie, the latter of whom squealed as she caught her marshmallow, hugging Sadie excitedly. Noah, however, looked a lot less excited.

"This leaves Izzy, Owen and Sadie. All three of you screwed up today, and one of you will be paying the ultimate price. But, I'll tell you who is not, and that's…Sadie!" Announced Chris, throwing a marshmallow to Sadie, who squealed and embraced Katie.

"This just leaves Owen and Izzy. Owen, you screwed up today by failing to protect Izzy when she wouldn't protect herself. Also, Izzy, most of your team-mates noticed that you seemed a little distracted today." Said Chris.

"Izzy has no comment. Humph." Scoffed Izzy, turning her head away from Chris.

"Nonetheless, there was a loser. And unfortunately, one of the two of you is going home. The final marshmallow of the night goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Izzy."

Izzy breathed a sigh of relief and caught her marshmallow. However, her joy was short lived, as she saw the distraught look on Owen's face.

"Big-O! No! Why did it have to be you!" Cried Izzy, embracing Owen. Noah looked down at his shoes, ashamed.

"Its…it's not that…I just…really wanted a marshmallow!" Bawled Owen, crushing Izzy in his arms, bawling uncontrollably.

"Awww!" Cooed Katie and Sadie. Noah stood up.

"I'm sorry, buddy. It's my fault." Said Noah, ashamed.

"It's okay Noah! I already won a season, and I'm happy to leave if it means my little buddy gets to stay for another while." Said Owen, using his other arm to crush Noah in the hug as well. Katie and Sadie stood up, and Owen impressively hugged all four of his team-mates.

"Everybody will miss you Owen, but alas, the Boat of Losers awaits." Said Chris. Owen sniffed.

"You know, Noah, if you really, really, really wanted to make it up to me, you could always give me your…" Noah didn't even need another word, as he passed his marshmallow to Owen, who gobbled it up happily.

"You can have mine too, Big-O!" Cheered Izzy, giving his marshmallow. Katie and Sadie also gave their marshmallows. Tears flooded in Owen's eyes.

"You guys…are just…the best!" Cheered Owen, crushing them all in one final hug.

"I hate to break up this touching moment…actually, I don't…but Owen, you have a date with the Dock of Shame." Announced Chris, grabbing Owen by the arm and dragging him away.

"I'll miss you all!" Bawled Owen as he walked down the Dock of Shame.

"Even moreso when you see the surprise we left for you in the Boat of Losers." Snickered Chris. Owen looked down in the rubber dinghy, and screamed in horror.

"Yoo-hoo! Owen! Get down here!" Cried Sugar, waving at him from the Boat of Losers.

"I…I'm not sure that we'll both fit in there, Sugar!" Stammered Owen.

"Then we better squish up real close!" Purred Sugar. Owen reluctantly jumped into the boat of losers, however, he accidently flung Sugar's end straight into the air and sent Sugar flying away into the distance.

"Phew, that was close." Sighed Owen, wiping his forehead as the screams of Sugar faded into the distance. However, Owen didn't notice that his weight was sinking the boat like an anchor until he was wet and in the water.

"Wait! Chef, I need another boat!" Cried Owen. Chef Hatchet threw him flimsy inner tube, and walked away.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Izzy:** It was obviously Noah, Katie and Sadie who voted off my beloved Owen! I can't believe they voted off my best buddy! I'll have to keep a closer eye on them, especially Noah. I bet it was him who orchestrated the whole thing.

* * *

 **Cabin Four – Geoff, Harold, Justin, Noah**

Justin was rapidly scrubbing his face with a cloth, trying to wipe the ink off his face, while Geoff and Harold played a casual game of cards, while Noah arrived back at the cabin.

"Dude, where's Owen?" Asked Geoff dimwittedly. Noah gave him a stare until it clicked in Geoff's mind. Geoff gasped.

"No! Owen? But he's such a fun guy! He really got voted off?" Gasped Geoff.

"Well, judging by the fact that he's not here, what do you think, banana-for-brains?" Snapped Noah, lying face down on his bed.

"I'm actually relatively surprised this outcome. I thought Owen's outgoing, sociable personality would have resonated with that of Izzy, Katie and Sadie more than your sobered and tedious personality." Noted Harold.

"I dare you to talk to me about tedious, Harold. I freaking dare you." Grunted Noah. He then noticed Justin vigorously scrubbing his face.

"What is he doing?" Snapped Noah.

"He's been at it since the challenge ended. He might be a little obsessed." Said Geoff. Just then, Justin cheered triumphantly.

"Yes! It's finally all gone! The ink is gone!" Cheered Justin, as he turned to the other three guys, who all screamed. Justin had rubbed his face so hard for so long that now it was red and blistered.

"That's going to scab." Noted Harold. Justin grabbed a mirror and gasped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Izzy:** I kind of have to vote of Sadie. There's no reason to vote off Katie or Noah, and no way I'm voting off my Big-O! So yeah, all that's left is Sadie, oh, and me, but I'm not going to vote for myself, haha, that would be pretty crazy, even for me. However, I would gladly vote off Kaleidoscope, that chick has been getting wild lately.

 **Owen:** /twiddling his fingers/ Well…I really don't want to have to vote off anybody, because everybody is so nice! But I guess it has to come down to either Katie or Sadie, and I can't decide! I'll let a coin decide it! /flips a coin and sighs/ I guess I'm voting for Sadie.

 **Noah:** I am going to seriously regret this later, but I vote off…Owen. Damn confessional, its silence always makes me feel guilty. Or maybe it's just me.

 **Katie:** I vote off Owen. I seriously, like, don't want to, but we can't afford to lose more, or Sadie and I will be split up! And that was, like, so devastating last time.

 **Sadie:** Owen is, like, such a fun guy! But I have to vote him off. I feel, like, super, duper bad though. Maybe I should buy him a chocolate bar or something! /looks around/ I hope Sugar didn't hear me say that.

* * *

 **Owen – 3**

 **Sadie – 2**

 **Eliminated – Ezekiel, Blaineley, Alejandro, Owen**

 **Still In – Katie, Sadie, Trent, Lindsay, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, DJ, Gwen, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Izzy, Tyler, Courtney, Harold, Duncan, Heather, Justin, Eva, LeShawna.**

 **Owen is one of the funniest characters on Total Drama, and I will always have a soft spot for him. But he gets far in almost every competition, and I decided that an early elimination was in order…Trust me, I regretted it too.**

 **Also, the whole Sugar/Owen thing was purely for comedic relief…I do not condone a Sugar pairing with anybody. (Unless its maybe Leonard or something). Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long!**

' **Till next time,**

 **~ TheDramaMachine.**


	5. Episode 5: Oh What A Crappy Night

**Disclaimer – The rights of Total Drama and it's characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network and all associated with the show. No profit is being made from this fanfiction, I am simply being rewarded with the unbridled joy of writing.**

 **Thank you to everybody who reviewed Chapter 4 of Total Drama: Back To The Basics. Every review really makes the world of difference for me, and I really am happy to hear the positive feedback you have for my writing!**

 **That's all from me for now, now let's get on with the next chapter of Total Drama Back To The Basics.**

* * *

 **Narrated by Chris**

Last time on Total Drama: Back To The Basics, our remaining twenty-two campers got a little taste of what it's like to be famous, and finally got to walk a mile in my shoes! About time, right?

In the first part of the challenge, two competitors from each team got dolled up and took to a model catwalk in order to wow Chef Hatchet, special guest judge Sugar, and myself. While things got pretty heated in the department of Noah and Katie, Bridgette accidently gave her boyfriend Geoff a concussion, and he puked on the stage. And then Lindsay slipped in the puke. Disgusting, am I right? Boy, Bridgette is lucky if Geoff still wants to call her his girlfriend.

After Noah and Katie dominated in the first part of the challenge, they were given an advantage in the second round, in the form of a chunky pageant queen known as Sugar, who took a real shine to Owen. Remind me to censor out most of what she said to him for the replays. In the end, after a motivational speech from Beth, Sierra unleashed her inner crazy and took Team Warriors down, sending them straight to elimination.

While Noah was determined to out Izzy for her suspicious behaviour that day, Katie and Sadie thought differently and decided to vote for Owen, and alas, it was the lovable oaf's time to go, but not before getting a little sugar from Sugar.

This episode, the campers are going to attend a party that most of them probably didn't get an invitation to; the prom! Who will get the night of their dreams, and who's date will cheat on them in the back of a car? Stay tuned and find out on this episode of Total Drama: Back To The Basics!

* * *

 **(Theme song)**

* * *

 **MacLean Spa Hotel – Team Incredible**

Team Incredible were enjoying their second night at the MacLean Spa Hotel. Gwen, Trent, Tyler and DJ were walking back to the buffet table with a plate full of steaming hot breakfast. Lindsay was still in the shower after slipping in puke the day before, and Eva was nowhere to be seen.

"This is the life. After four seasons of eating Chef Hatchet's disgusting slop, I really could get used to living in this hotel every other challenge." Said Gwen.

"I agree. To Team Incredible, because we are truly incredible!" Said DJ, lifting his cup.

"To Team Incredible!" Chorused Gwen, Tyler and Trent, however, Tyler lifted his cup a little too vigorously, and his orange juice splashed onto the floor. This meant bad news for Gwen, who slipped in the orange juice, and her plate of food went flying.

"Gwen, are you okay?" Asked Trent, immediately helping her up.

"Oof…yeah, I'm okay. However, my breakfast is not." Groaned Gwen, walking up.

"Sorry, Gwen. You can probably go get some more breakfast is still open though." Said Tyler. The three men progressed to the table, while Gwen went back to the buffet. However, when she reached the doors, they were being guarded by the hotel butler.

"Excuse me? I need to get some more breakfast." Said Gwen.

"I am truly sorry madame, but the buffet is closed for this morning." Said the butler in an overly French accent.

"Are you kidding me? There are literally mountains of food in there. Surely you could spare just a tiny bit? I'm starving!" Gasped Gwen.

"No exceptions, madame. The leftover food is already being dumped into the ocean." Said the butler sternly.

"So much for solving world hunger, and more importantly, my hunger." Groaned Gwen, walking away.

When she arrived back at the buffet table empty-handed, DJ, Trent and Tyler looked concernedly at her.

"Buffet was closed. It's okay though, I'll starve to death in peace." Sighed Gwen. Trent looked down at his plate.

"Gwen, grab a plate. You can have half my eggs and half my toast if you want. Oh, and you can have my orange juice too. I haven't drunk from it yet." Said Trent.

"Wow, Trent, are you serious?" Asked Gwen.

"Dead serious." Said Trent, scooping half of his food onto Gwen's plate.

"Thank you so much, Trent. That's so…nice of you." Said Gwen, smiling. Trent smiled right back at her. However, the situation looked somewhat suspicious to DJ and Tyler.

"Dude, check those two out. Do you think they're into eachother again? I'm getting some serious vibes over here." Asked Tyler. DJ frowned.

"I don't think so. I was there when their relationship went bad. I think it just ended up terrible for both of them, and I don't think that either one of them wants to go down that road again." Commented DJ. However, at that moment, a horrid stench came into the area.

"Yuck! What is that smell?" Asked Trent.

"It smells like a skunk married then sprayed a garbage can in here." Coughed Gwen, covering her nose.

"Hi, guys. Do I still smell like vomit?" Asked Lindsay drearily, waltzing into the area. Most of the contestants hacked.

"Yeah, a little!" Cried Gwen.

"Are you serious? I took, like, five showers this morning! And five last night! How could I still smell like puke?" Cried Lindsay.

"Your stink is still here, but what's gone is my appetite. I'll see you all later." Coughed DJ, tipping the remainder of his breakfast into the bin before leaving the area.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lindsay:** Ooohhh...this vomit stench is really getting me down. A million dollars can't be worth this! Tyler wouldn't even kiss me yesterday because he got too queasy at the smell of me! If people won't kiss me, that means I'm not pretty! And if I'm not pretty, I'm…nothing! /sobs/

 **Tyler:** Yeah, I love my Lindsay, I really do, and that's regardless of whether or not she smells like a skunk combined with Owen's farts, but I could smell her through the wall yesterday. And that's not just because of my super strong nostrils.

 **Gwen:** The rest of the team seems to think that Trent and I are hooking up again. For the last time, no. Trent and I have been down this road before, and it ended horribly for both of us. Now, we're just friends and we're moving on.

 **Trent:** Yeah, I don't know what people are thinking, thinking that Gwen and I are back together. We're clearly just friends! I mean, exes can be friends without being awkward, right? I mean, look at Owen and Izzy! Uh, but on second thought, they're probably not the best example…

* * *

DJ was walking through the halls of the Spa Hotel, when a door suddenly opened, and an arm dragged him into a room.

"Ahhh! Please, don't hurt me! I'll do whatever you want forever, please just don't hurt me!" Shrieked DJ, covering his hand with his eyes.

"DJ, it's just me!" Snapped Eva. DJ uncovered his arms.

"I stand corrected." He whimpered. Eva growled.

"Will you pull yourself together! I need to talk to you about something." Snapped Eva, shaking DJ by the shoulders, with much more force than she intended, and almost knocking DJ out.

"As much as I hate to admit this, I can't win this game by myself. I tried to in the first season, and look where it got me. So, I need an ally." Said Eva, grinning. DJ's eyes widened.

"Oh…are you suggesting that we…?"

"Think about it, DJ. You and I are the strongest members of the team. If we joined forces, we would be unstoppable."

"Uh-uh. No way. I've seen my fair share of alliances in this game, and they never work out. Someone always ends up backstabbing the other. I vowed to myself, and my momma, that after my illegal alliance with Chef, I would never join another self-serving alliance for the rest of my life." Said DJ.

"Cut the crap, DJ. I'm not interested in all that backstabbing nonsense. I just want security, and I think that you want it too. I'm not going to go out of my way to throw people under a bus." Snapped Eva.

"Really? How can I trust you?" Asked DJ tentatively.

"Just think about my offer. That's all I ask. Now I suggest you get out of my room because I'm about to start changing and the last guy who accidently walked in on me changing ended up in hospital for three weeks." Threatened Eva. Without another word, DJ scurried out of Eva's room.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Eva:** I only competed in four episodes of Season One, but now we're on Episode Five, and I'm still going strong. I just need back-up so that I can continue to go far and eventually get the prize that I deserve. Oh, and I didn't mean to put my dad in the hospital, he just surprised me when he walked in on me. Jeez, who knew that you could actually throw people through walls?

 **DJ:** Eva's right, even though alliances are sketchy and full of betrayal, people do often go further with an ally. But how do I know that I can trust her? One things for sure, and that's that I'm one-hundred percent terrified of her.

* * *

 **Cabin Four – Geoff, Justin, Noah, Harold**

As the males of cabin four were woken up by Chris' routine blast of an air horn. All four of them moaned.

"Mommy? But I don't want to eat the lamb stew if it has choo-choo trains in it…" Mumbled Harold. Geoff gave a great yawn, then jumped down from his bunk, where he became face to face with a scabby, swollen Justin. Geoff screamed and jumped backwards.

"Woah, dude! I don't have any cash! Oh, it's just you, Justin. I thought you were trying to mug me." Cried Geoff.

"We are surrounded by an ocean and miles away from civilisation. I'm sure if someone eventually found us, the last thing they would think was 'let's mug the blonde surfer'." Groaned Noah.

"Woah, someone's a bit bitter this morning." Noted Geoff.

"Have you met me? That's always." Said Noah, but Justin gave a sigh.

"My face! My once gorgeous face, ravaged by blisters and scabs. I can't ever show my face in the modelling industry again. I shouldn't have voted off Alejandro." Groaned Justin. However, just then, Noah screamed loudly, and pointed out the window, where Izzy had her face pushed against the window, peering inside.

"What?" Cried Harold.

"Oh, it's just Izzy being herself." Scoffed Noah. Izzy glared at Noah, gave him an 'I'm watching you' symbol, and left.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Izzy:** Owen and I voted for Sadie last night, so obviously Noah convinced Katie and Sadie to vote for Owen! How else would he have gone home? Obviously Noah caused the whole thing! And what's even worse is that he pretended to be Owen's friend too.

* * *

As the remaining twenty-one campers filed into the Mess Hall, Chris waltzed into the hall wearing a blue suit and red tie, similar to the one he wore at the elimination ceremonies in Season Two, except with more sparkles. Most of the contestants stifled laughs.

"Good morning, campers! Today, something verrrrry exciting is going to happen to each and every one of you!" Said Chris.

"What, you found a time portal back to the seventies and you're taking us all back with you?" Scoffed Duncan.

"I would love to see Chris in his teenage years." Snickered Gwen.

"Hey! That would make me, like, sixty!" Protested Chris.

"Your point being?" Laughed LeShawna. Chris growled, then resumed his host-ly stature.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, tonight contestants, you are all being invited to an event which I'm quite sure none of you were invited to in the past…the prom!" Announced Chris. This was met with mixed responses from all the campers.

"The prom! Oh yeah! I love the prom! It's like one big party with all your closest friends and it's all romantic and stuff! Oh man, Bridge, do you remember at my prom, when my friend tipped the punch bowl over that one guy's face?" Laughed Geoff.

"It's true! Geoff has this friend named Brody, and they are almost identical in personality! But when Brody didn't get a date for prom, he took Geoff and I…" Laughed Bridgette.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Bridgette:** /her hands clasped together/ Geoff and I took eachother to our proms. We were super lucky, because we got to experience the most romantic night of our lives, twice! So the way I see it, a third prom is nothing short of miraculous.

 **Gwen:** I am so not trying to sound like a stereotypical goth girl here, but my prom kinda sucked. I took Duncan while we were still dating, and all he did was spike the punch, get half the kids at my school drunk and caused some sort of a riot which put one of the teachers in hospital. Still, to his credit, it got me out of math class for a few weeks.

 **Beth:** Oh goody, the prom! My prom was so exciting, because I got to walk into that hall, in front of all the popular girls who called me 'metal mouth' or 'lisping dweeb', with the most attractive guy on the room on my arm, my Brady bunch! But then, most of them accused me of hiring an actor to play my boyfriend. Which is SO not true!

* * *

"Alright contestants, so here is how our prom-themed challenge is going to work. Each team is going to be split into three pairs, or 'dates'." This was met with a cry from Sierra.

"I choose Cody! I am going to the prom with Cody! I called dibs, all of you, back off!" Shrieked Sierra, grabbing Cody with one hand, and pointing at Courtney and Beth menacingly with the other.

"Nice try, Sierra, but unfortunately for you, I'll be picking the pairs." Said Chris sadistically. Sierra clutched Chris's shirt.

"Please! Please, just pair me with Cody! Going to the prom with Cody is everything I've ever wanted since I first saw him on my television screen! Look, I'll even kiss your shoe!" Cried Sierra, who began kissing Chris' feet. Chris, disgusted, kicked Sierra away.

"Here is how the challenge is going to work. The challenge is being broken into three rounds. The first round will require you to dress to your best and try and impress Chef Hatchet and I. Now here's the kicker, once you're all dressed up to perfection, you have to KISS your partner, on the lips, or no dice!" Announced Chris. This only seemed to fuel Sierra's insistence that Chris pair her with Cody.

"We have to kiss them? No way. I am not kissing either one of these losers." Snapped Courtney, gesturing to Cody, Harold and Duncan.

"You will do whatever I tell you to, Courtney, or it's an instant Dock of Shame for you." Grinned Chris evilly, Courtney groaned.

"The pair from each team that I deem the least impressive in terms of appearance and chemistry will be cut from the competition. The remaining two pairs from each team will progress to round two, or as I like to call it, 'The Red Carpet of Rejection'!"

"Let me guess, it's got Cody and Sierra's faces plastered all over it?" Laughed Duncan, before Sierra pushed him off his seat.

"Close, but no Duncan. The male in the pair will have to carry their lady down the red carpet, then pose for a romantic photo with Chef Hatchet. Again, the pair that comes off short from each team will be cut from the challenge, leaving only one pair from each team." Announced Chris.

"During the final part of the challenge, the remaining pair from each team will engage in a slow dance, which must be done to perfection. Chef and I will be analysing every detail. The three teams which we deem the best will be safe from elimination, while the team who just can't pretend to like eachother will go to elimination." Said Chris.

"This challenge doesn't sound too difficult. I mean, dressing up, kissing, taking a photo and dancing. How hard could it be?" Asked Gwen.

"I'm so glad that you said that, Gwen. Today, there will be an extra incentive to win the challenge! Not only will the winning team spend the night in the Spa Hotel, but they will also get to spend a night with their family." Announced Chris. Most of the contestants gasped.

"Our family? Oh! I so hope we win! I miss my mom so much." Said Bridgette.

"Me too, sister." Agreed DJ.

"Alright, now I'm going to begin the process of breaking your team into three pairs." Announced Chris.

"Um, Chris? Our team only has four members. How are we going to have three pairs?" Asked Sadie.

"That's a very good question, Sadie. Obviously, some of the teams are skewed in terms of size and gender. To rectify this, we've drafted in some of the most famous ex-contestants from the show's past to fill the voids." Said Chris. Everybody gasped.

"Please do not tell me it's that lame-o Jo again. That girl smelt like sweat and lotion." Snapped Heather.

"Or that weirdo with the multiple personalities." Said Justin.

"Better! He was the runner-up of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, he only talks in third person and once ate a raw fish, please give a warm sha-welcome to…Lightning!" Announced Chris, and the door suddenly broke right off it's hinges, and a tall guy wearing a football jersey and with white hair burst in.

"Sha-boom! Total Drama, Lightning has returned for another chance at the money!" Cheered Lightning.

"Uh, Lightning? You're only here to guest star. There's no money for you." Said Chris. Lightning's jaw dropped open.

"Say what? Then why am I back here?" Cried Lightning.

"Because I told you so, and you have a contract." Announced Chris wickedly. Lightning groaned.

"Now onto our next suitor! He's a farm boy with little to no experience around girls, and must have a very hard time finding overalls that fit, give a warm welcome to…Rodney!" Announced Chris.

"Uh…hey Chris. Glad to be back." Said Rodney tentatively. Chris grinned.

"And now, our final ex-victim—er, competitor. He is known for being the worst super villain of all time, he is the only person I've eliminated out of pure annoyance, and, fun little fact for whoever gets him as a date, he's also the shortest contestant in history to compete on Total Drama. Please give an evil welcome to…Max!" Announced Chris.

At that moment, Chef marched into the kitchen, carrying a small guy at least half of most of the other contestant's height, with a purple buzz-cut and a grey suit.

"Unhand me, peasant! Evil is not carried anywhere!" Demanded Max. Chef shrugged and dropped Max on the floor.

"Ouch! Mommy, I got a splinter!" Whined Max

"So Rodney, Lightning and Max are here to fill the vacancies when needed. So let's get sorting!" Announced Chris.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lightning:** The Lightning is back! And now that that backstabbing Jo is gone, he will claim the money for himself! Sha-bam! /whispering off-screen/ What? I don't get any money? Sha-darn!

 **Max:** Chris MacLean will pay for thinking he can use evil to his advantage whenever he wishes! But no, Chris, the joke is on you, for evil uses you whenever I wish! Mwahahahaha-woah! /accidently falls in the toilet/

* * *

"Now, there are three girls, but only one Noah. I bet this is the first time you've had any girls fighting over you, Noah." Smirked Chris. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I think I'll pair Noah with…Katie." Said Chris. Noah and Katie both tried to remain neutral but they were both happy on the inside.

"As for Sadie, you're going to get one of our special guests as your date. I think it would be most entertaining to see you with…Lightning!" Announced Chris. Lightning rushed up to Sadie, while Sadie looked less than impressed.

"You are a very lucky woman! Not every girl gets to go on a date with the Lightning!" Announced Lightning, kissing his biceps arrogantly.

"If you're lucky, maybe I'll even show you a good time after the chall—" Lightning was cut off after Sadie snapped his lips shut.

"Your arms will be the only thing you're kissing tonight!" Snapped Sadie.

"As for Izzy, we think that since both you and Rodney are red-heads and are, I don't know, insane, it might be amusing to see the both of you together." Said Chris.

"Hey! Nice to meet you, partner!" Said Izzy. However, this only seemed to trigger Rodney's inner affections, as he quickly began to imagine love hearts surrounding Izzy's face.

"Huh…heheh…" Mumbled Rodney incoherently.

"Anyways, that's Team Warriors. Noah and Katie, Sadie and Lightning, and Izzy and Rodney. Let's get on with the next team."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Katie:** Noah and I, like, kicked butt together during the last challenge, so who says that we can't win this one for our team! Besides, he is, like, super cute. I would totally take him to prom in real life.

 **Sadie:** Umm…so my date is Lightning. I've always imagined taking the quarterback to the prom, but I didn't anticipate the quarterback being, like, a jerk!

 **Rodney:** /cheers/ Izzy and I are so into each-other! She, like, said hello to me when we first met, that is a sure sign that we're just meant to be! Ooh, maybe if I'm lucky my pa will let us have our wedding in the barnhouse…

* * *

"Alright, next up is Team Lovebirds. Now, there are obviously three girls and two guys. So I'm putting Justin with Heather, and Geoff with Bridgette." Said Chris. Justin gasped, while Bridgette and Geoff gasped.

"Can I have literally anybody else?" Asked Justin, but he looked over at Heather, who grinned maliciously at him, and made a cut-throat symbol. Meanwhile, Geoff and Bridgette were celebrating.

"This, must, be like a dream! My babe and I get to attend the most fun party of the year, for a third time! Woooooo-hooooooo!" Cheered Geoff, his cheer almost being loud enough to shatter all the glass in the room. LeShawna's eyes widenened.

"Wait. That means that my date is…" LeShawna gasped, and she looked over at Max, who pulled a large piece of fluff from his belly button.

"That thing is my date to the prom?!" Asked LeShawna, thoroughly shocked.

"Prom? What a ridiculous notion. Evil does not attend prom." Snapped Max.

"Well a pair of tough nipples at you, Max, because you are required by law to participate in this challenge." Said Chris, holding up Max's paper.

"Absolute nonsense! I am a super villain master mind, I do not go signing meaningless pieces of paper willy-nilly!" Snapped Max, snatching the paper away from Chris.

"Read the highlighted section out loud, please." Snickered Chris.

" _Contestants not competing in a season are contractually obligated to return whenever the host desires, whether it be to demonstrate or participate in a challenge._ Well, poop." Sighed Max.

"Anyways, that is that. Heather and Justin, Bridgette and Geoff, and LeShawna and Max."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Heather:** Oh, I am going to make Justin feel the hurt in this challenge. He is going to regret the day that he met me! /laughs wickedly, but LeShawna interrupts from outside by yelling "yo, we all do!"/ Ugh! Shut up, LeShawna!

 **LeShawna:** That thing is my date? I swear to the Lord almighty, Chris deliberately goes out of his way to make things as difficult as possible for us.

 **Chris:** Of course I do, LeShawna! It's part of my job, you see. /grins/

* * *

"Now, the remaining two teams, Team Incredible and Team Cody, are equal in both team and gender. That just makes my job a whole lot easier. Anyways, from Team Incredible, I've decided to pair DJ with Eva." Said Chris.

"Wait. What?!" Cried DJ.

"Why, is that a problem?" Threatened Eva.

"Nope! No problem at all!" Said DJ quickly.

"And now to shake things up, I've decided to split up lovebirds Lindsay and Tyler for now. I've decided to put Lindsay with Trent, and Tyler with Gwen." Said Chris. All four of them were crestfallen by the news.

"Are you kidding me? I don't even get to go to the prom with my girlfriend?" Asked Tyler in disbelief.

"Didn't you two go to your real proms together though?" Asked Gwen.

"I didn't go to my prom because I was in hospital from a sewing acci—er, hockey accident." Said Tyler.

"A hockey accident? You never told me about that! Did this happen around the same time they put you in hospital for sewing your fingers together when we took that sewing class?" Asked Lindsay. Tyler blushed, and Gwen, Eva and Trent laughed.

"Anyways, as for Team Cody, I've decided for old time's sake, let's pair together…Duncan and Courtney." This was met with gasps from both of them.

"No! Absolutely not! Under no circumstances will I attend prom with that ogre!" Snapped Courtney.

"No arguments here, I'm not going anywhere with Princess!" Retorted Duncan.

"It would be an insult to the whole idea of a prom! You're meant to go with someone you love, not somebody who you would willingly throw under a moving steamroller!" Snapped Courtney.

"You know what Courtney? It would be an insult to reality television to pair you with anybody else. Stop complaining. Anyways, I have decided to pair Sierra with…" Chris paused for dramatic effect.

"Yes?" Cried Sierra gleefully.

"Harold!" Announced Chris. Sierra's eyes widened and she dropped to her knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She shrieked, loud enough for most of the contestants to cover their ears.

"Man, that girl has a set of healthy lungs." Exclaimed LeShawna.

"Oh, yes, Sierra. You are with Harold, and by default, Cody is with Beth." Announced Chris.

"Beth! Switch with me, please! I'll give you everything I own! I'll give you my house, my car, my parents, the passwords for my hundreds of Total Drama blogs! Just FYI, they're all 'Cody'" Begged Sierra.

"No, switch places with me, Beth! I don't want to go to prom with that ogre!" Snapped Courtney. Chris blew an airhorn to break up the yelling.

"That's enough! No switching whatsoever. Once I say the pairs, they are drawn in the sand." Chris turned to the camera.

"Alright, to recap, our pairs are:

Noah and Katie,

Lightning and Sadie,

Rodney and Izzy,

Justin and Heather,

Geoff and Bridgette,

Max and LeShawna,

DJ and Eva,

Trent and Lindsay,

Tyler and Gwen,

Duncan and Courtney,

Harold and Sierra,

Cody and Beth!" Announced Chris.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Courtney:** I can't believe Chris paired me with that monster! I just know Duncan is going to ruin everything for us, just like he did with the last two challenges. Oh, and his table manners and etiquette are appalling, and don't even get me started on his breath, and his sense of fashion looks like that of a sociopathic drag queen, and /battery begins to run low/

 **Cody:** I have to say this, I'm a little more than relieved not to be with Sierra. I mean, she's all over me, all the time! And if we went to the prom together it would only make things worse! I ended up telling her that my school didn't have a prom, and I made an excuse not to go to hers, and she made a life-size doll of me and brought it to her prom!

 **Sierra:** /on the ground sobbing/

* * *

 **Team Warriors Trailer – Izzy, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Lightning, Rodney**

"Make way, short people! Lightning needs to find a suit that makes his muscles sha-pop!" Announced Lightning, shoving Katie out of the way of the closet and digging through the closet.

"Wow, I feel sorry for Sadie, being stuck with that tool." Grumbled Katie, walking over to Noah.

"Tell me about. Not even the jocks at my school are that dense. Maybe just as self-obsessed but not that dense. I think that he might be the one person on the island Lindsay could beat in an IQ test." Said Noah. Katie began to laugh, and touched Noah's arm lightly.

Meanwhile, Sadie was putting on makeup, when Lightning rushed over to her, holding a skimpy red dress.

"Hey, Sally!"

"My name is Sadie." Scoffed Sadie.

"Whatever. Here's your dress." Said Lightning, laying it down in front of Sadie, who eyed it suspiciously.

"Uh, I don't know, it may be a few sizes too small for me. I'm a little more big-boned than the average girl." Said Sadie tentatively. Lightning laughed rudely.

"Big-boned? Girl, you ain't got no big-bones. Lightning is big boned, you're just chubby. Lightning isn't going to no prom with a chubster, so suck it in and get into that dress." Said Lightning. Sadie's eyes widened and she looked as if she was about to explode. However, another hand slapped Lightning in the face.

"Ow!" Cried Lightning, falling to the ground.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that again, you meatheaded jock! You are lucky to be, like, going to the prom with a fabulous girl like Sadie!" Snapped Katie. Sadie cooed.

"Aww, Katie! You are so sweet! Any guy would be, like, lucky to go to the prom with you too!" Cooed Sadie.

"Aw, you're just saying that!"

"No, I really, like, mean it!"

"Damn, girl, your hands are strong. Who's your personal trainer—ack!" Katie promptly shoved Lightning to the ground again, who groaned.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the trailer, Rodney had managed to squeeze into a suit, but was sweating intensely over his nerves of his new found 'relationship' with Izzy. Noah soon noticed the smell.

"Dude, what smells rank?" Cried Noah. Rodney, embarrassed, covered his pits.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Rodney:** Izzy and I are, like, made for each-other. Sure, we've only exchanged a few words, but when it's meant to be, you just know it. I have to make a move on her! But I also have to be considerate of all my ex-girlfriends, Jasmine, Scarlett, Amy, Samey, Ella, Felicia, Grace, Sienna, Molly, Isabella, LaTisha, Edith, Rachel, Montana, the other Molly…/camera beeps and runs out of battery/

* * *

 **Team Lovebirds Trailer – LeShawna, Heather, Geoff, Bridgette, Justin, Max**

The festivities of Team Lovebird's trailer were almost ear-splitting. Geoff was so excited about the prospect of taking Bridgette to prom for the third time.

"Ugh! Okay, we get it! You and Surfer Girl are soooooo excited. Could you, I don't know, be excited at a lower volume?" Snapped Heather. LeShawna slapped Heather's makeup brush out of her hand.

"Would you sit down, you toothpick. Just let them be happy for one another. I bet you're just bitter because you never got to take your hubby to your prom." Smirked LeShawna.

"Why do you think that?"

"At the time of your actual prom, Alejandro was in a robot suit! And now, he's gone so you can't take him to this prom either." Said LeShawna. Heather seethed.

"I know, and I know exactly who to blame for this. Alejandro and I would have been the best prom king and queen." Seethed Heather, looking Justin's way.

"Hmph! In my opinion, the promenade is an absurd concept. Evil does not dance. Evil is the one to strike terror into the hearts of all the innocent school-children attending the prom! Mwahahahaah-oof!" Max yelped, as LeShawna shoved him off his chair.

"Would you give it a rest with all this 'evil' nonsense? You are about as threatening as a kitty cat, and I am not about to go to prom with a purple-haired dwarf with a big ego." Snapped LeShawna.

"Hmph! You have a temper reminiscent of Scarlett's." Noted Max.

"Who, that crazy red-head who threatened to blow up the island if Chris didn't give her the money?"

"Precisely."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **LeShawna:** I don't know how that little garden gnome is going to carry me down a red carpet. Chris really loves to deal it out, doesn't he?

* * *

 **Team Incredible Trailer – DJ, Trent, Tyler, Lindsay, Gwen, Eva.**

Meanwhile, the members of Team Incredible were at a loss of where to begin.

"A dress? No way! I am not wearing some stupid, fu-fu little dress. Prom is so stupid to begin with!" Snapped Eva.

"Just do it, Eva. Chris said we lose the challenge if we don't." Sighed Gwen.

"Fine. But don't expect me to do it with a smile." Sighed Eva. She began to root through the closet, and pulled out a bright fluoro -orange and pink dress, which made most of the other contestants grimace.

"How's this? I like it's colours." Said Eva. Lindsay rushed up to her.

"No, no, no! Not even the saddest of sad clowns should wear this! This…this is a monstrosity to fashion!" Cried Lindsay.

"Really? I don't have much of a fashion sense." Said Eva, rubbing the back of her head.

"You don't say." Sighed Gwen. Tyler noticed that Gwen seemed slightly under the weather.

"Hey, Gwen, are you okay? You've been moping around ever since Chris announced the challenge." Said Tyler.

"Let's just hope you don't trip down the red carpet and break my arm or something, okay?" Sighed Gwen, and she walked away. Tyler was at a loss, when he looked over at Lindsay and Trent.

"Ooh! I just think this suit would look so good on you, Tyler!" Cried Lindsay. Trent was confused.

"Did you just call me Tyler?" Asked Trent anxiously.

"Uh…Brent! I meant Brent!" Giggled Lindsay innocently. The real Tyler frowned.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gwen:** I don't know, Tyler just wouldn't have been my first pick for this challenge. Or even my second. I've already been type-casted in the role of boyfriend stealer before and it wasn't fun. That must be it.

 **Lindsay:** Of course I remembered Tyler's—uh, I meant, Trent's—oh darn, I mean Brent's name! I don't know if anybody's realised this, but sometimes I'm just not the best with names!

 **DJ:** I'm more than a little nervous about going to the prom with Eva. I'm breaking out in hives! I went to my prom with a sweet local girl who didn't whip me around like a rag doll. Thanks a lot, Jacinta.

 **Tyler:** /shrugs/ I'm not too worried about Lindsay going to the prom with another dude. I mean, as long as she doesn't forget who I am or something…oh crap, maybe I should be worried.

* * *

 **Team Cody Trailer – Duncan, Courtney, Beth, Harold, Cody, Sierra.**

"Cody, this is a nightmare! We have to do something before we lose the challenge!" Whispered Beth desperately to Cody.

"I agree, but what? Neither of them are even willing to co-operate a little!" Sighed Cody. He gestured to his left, where Duncan and Courtney were remaining put, arms crossed and refusing to even look at one another. On the other hand, Harold was desperately trying to convince Sierra that 'he could be just like Cody', while Sierra was adamantly refusing.

"Okay, you take Sierra and Harold, and I'll take Courtney and Duncan." Said Beth, and the two split ways.

"Come on, Sierra! I can be just like Cody!" Complained Harold.

"Nope! The only thing I'm taking to the prom is my Cody-kins! Or, a life-size blow-up doll of him." Snapped Sierra.

"Hey, Sierra…" Chuckled Cody, nervously as he approached the two. Sierra shoved Harold out of the way and grabbed Cody.

"Oh Cody! Please tell me Chris agreed for us to be partners! I know you must have fought adamantly!" Cried Sierra.

"Uh…yeah, sure. But he still wouldn't budge!" Cried Cody.

"Noooo! Why would he do this to me? That's it, the second I get home, I am ripping out my mom's Chris MacLean shrine!" Whined Sierra.

"But, Chris did say that if you took Harold to the prom, he would…" Cody gulped, "organise a real prom for us to go to!" Said Cody. Sierra's eyes widened.

"EeeeeeEEEEEeeeeeeEEEEEEeeeeeeeEEEEeeeee! I finally get to go to the prom with my Cody-kins! Ahhhhhh! I've been dreaming of this day for so many years!" Shrieked Sierra, clutching Cody hardly.

"Ack—but remember, this is only if you take Harold to the prom first!" Wheezed Cody.

Meanwhile, Beth had a slightly different approach to dealing with Duncan and Courtney.

"Hey, guys—" Beth begun but she was cut off by Courtney.

"Save it. Nothing you can say will make me go to the prom with him." Snapped Courtney.

"Amen to that." Agreed Duncan.

"Look, I could go on a whole story about how we'll lose the challenge and we'll all vote you off, but let's face it, that isn't going to work." Said Beth.

"True that, get going." Snapped Duncan.

"So I'll have to do something else. Courtney, when you're campaigning for something in the future, what if your opposition pulls out a video of you deliberately losing a challenge? That would be pretty lame, and to let something like a kiss get in the way? I thought you were all about the win!" Exclaimed Beth.

"I am, but—"

"And Duncan! Aren't you a gold medallist in the, what do you call it, babe Olympics? It would not be worthy of a champion to admit defeat. Your very reputation depends on this!" Cried Beth. Duncan pondered this for a moment.

"Get moving! Find a suit that doesn't make my fashion sense barf, we're already behind!" Snapped Courtney, and Duncan and Courtney began to get ready. Beth smiled at Cody, who gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Beth:** My mom says I should be a motivational speaker when I grow up. I was so excited that I told all the girls at my school about it, but they said even if I was a motivational speaker, no-one would understand me because of my lisp. But the joke's on them, because Beth is turning this team around! /gasps/ Oh no, I've gone all third-person, like Lightning!

 **Cody:** /rubs his neck/ In retrospect, promising Sierra a fake-prom was probably a bad idea on my part. At least it got her to participate in the challenge, but my problems will only multiply when she finds out there is no fake-prom. /sighs/

* * *

At the stage, Chef Hatchet and Chris were sitting in the audience, awaiting the contestants.

"Welcome back to Total Drama: Back To The Basics. At this moment, our twelve pairs of contestants are backstage, eagerly awaiting to lay one on eachother! In this round of the challenge, they will come on stage, and then have to kiss." Said Chris.

"Chef Hatchet and I will judge them on chemistry and appearance. The least impressive pair from each team will be cut at the end of this round." Said Chris.

"Now that we're familiarised with the rules, lets get started. From Team Warriors, please give a warm welcome to…Noah and Katie!" Announced Chris. Noah and Katie stepped on stage. Noah's hair was slicked back and he was wearing a nice looking suit. Meanwhile, Katie had dressed very similarly to how she had dressed in the last challenge.

"Wow, Noah and Katie, you guys look like…an actual couple!" Said Chris.

"I don't know how to respond to that." Said Noah.

"Anyways, I can tell you're both dying to do this, and I won't hold you back any longer. Get in there, kiddos!" Announced Chris. Noah and Katie turned to face eachother. Katie smiled anxiously at Noah, and Noah smiled ever so slightly back at Katie. The two teens leaned forward ever so slightly, and their lips touched. Most of the contestants backstage cooed.

"Awwww! Look at them, they are so adorable!" Cooed Lindsay, as Sadie wiped a tear from her eye.

"I have to admit, when I first met him I thought that Noah would never man up enough to get a girl, but look at him now!" Chuckled Trent.

Noah and Katie's lips parted, and the two smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Katie:** Okay, that was so…

 **Noah:** …good! Her lips were so…

 **Katie:** …soft, and they tasted just like…

 **Noah:** …strawberry, and I loved the way her…

 **Katie:** …smiled at me just as we were about to kiss and…

 **Noah:** ….and her hair was draped gracefully around her shoulders…

 **Katie:** /swoons/

 **Noah:** /swoons/

* * *

"Well, that was mushy and adorable! But now I regret pairing the two of you, because I was meant to make it hard, not pleasurable. But nonetheless, Noah and Katie, you've both performed quite well! Thank you for your time." Most of the contestants clapped from backstage and Noah and Katie climbed down the stairs.

"Next up, we have Izzy and Rodney. Take the stage, you red-headed weirdos!" Announced Chris. Rodney stepped onto the stage wearing a suit that was very snug on him, but nonetheless, he had cleaned himself up nicely. Izzy, on the other hand, was wearing a very flashy and eccentric dress covered in beads and glitter, and was so long that it draped a few feet behind her.

"Izzy, Rodney, what happened? Izzy you look like a half-genie, half-kindergartener, and Rodney, don't you think you might have fared in a slightly larger suit?" Asked Chris.

"This was the largest suit they had." Mumbled Rodney sheepishly.

"Nonetheless, get in there." Rodney began to sweat intensely as Izzy turned to face him. His palms were immediately slick and beads of sweat began to roll down his face. He put his hands on Izzy's shoulders, which were promptly stained with his hand-sweat, and leaned in ever so slightly, but stopped halfway through.

"Uh, is Rodney having a stroke?" Asked Chris.

"Nope, he's fine!" Said Izzy quickly, and she leant in and gave Rodney a quick peck on the lips.

"Hehehe..." Mumbled Rodney, and he fainted dead on the floor. Izzy chuckled nervously.

"Well. That was a little…underwhelming. Can someone make sure Rodney isn't dead, and let's move on to the next pair!" Announced Chris. As Izzy dragged Rodney off the stage by his foot, Lightning and Sadie stepped onto the stage. Lightning was dressed in a snazzy tuxedo, while Sadie had slipped into a plus-sized black dress, and had her hair down to her shoulders.

"Lightning, Sadie, both of you look nice. Pucker up!" Said Chris. Lightning turned to Sadie.

"You're about to get something real special, Sally. You're gonna get some thunder…and then some Lightning!" Announced Lightning, closing his eyes and leaning into Sadie. However, he was only met by a slap in the face.

"Sorry, I can't do it! I can't kiss this jerk!" Cried Sadie.

"Sadie! You're meant to kiss your partner, not abuse him!" Cried Chris. Sadie shrugged.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lightning:** Hmph! That Sally doesn't know what she is missing. There were girls lining up to take Lightning to his prom. The line was so long, it went all the way to…uh…Australia! That's where the Eiffel Tower is, right?

* * *

"Well, in the space of five minutes, one guy fainted and another got slapped. Never has the saying 'Total Drama' been more apt. Anyways, moving on, and let's get on with Team Incredible!" Announced Chris.

"From Team Incredible, we will be seeing Geoff and Bridgette, Heather and Justin, and LeShawna and Max. Now let's get started with everybody's favourite surfers, Geoff and Bridgette!" Announced Chris.

Geoff ran onto stage, holding Bridgette's hand. The two of them were wearing similar outfits that they had worn during the Telethon in Season Three.

"Geoff, Bridgette, both of you clean up nice. Get to the lip-locking, please." Said Chris. Geoff and Bridgette didn't need to be asked twice, and they immediately began with one of their trademark smooch-sessions.

"Uh, Geoff? Bridgette? It only has to be a little kiss, not a full on smooch." Announced Chris, but Geoff and Bridgette could not hear him for their lives. After a while, Geoff and Bridgette finally broke apart, and Bridgette's lipstick was smudged and stained all over Geoff's mouth.

"Yick! That is not what you want to see on the prom night. Both of you have disappointed me. Get off my stage, you and your dang hormones." Snapped Chris. Geoff and Bridgette shrugged, and walked off the stage.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Bridgette:** /shrugs/ I don't care what Chris says. Geoff and I have been together for three years, and that frivolous little man, who, by the way, is almost forty and single, can't tell me how to do a relationship.

* * *

"Alright, let's good some good-looking people out here. Heather, Justin come on out—ahhh!" Shrieked Chris, jumping into Chef Hatchet's arm as Heather and Justin came out onto the stage. Justin's face was still heavily scabbed and he covered his face dramatically.

"Please, don't subject me to this humiliation! The world doesn't need to see the hideous-ness that is my once-gorgeous face!" Moaned Justin.

"Buck up! I am not about to lose this challenge because baby has a few ouchies." Snapped Heather, and she yanked Justin onto the stage by his arm.

"Honestly, I chose this pairing with the idea that Justin would divert all the attention away from Heather and get Heather to throw a tantrum, but I don't think that's what's happening here." Shivered Chris.

"Let's just get this over with already." Sighed Justin. Heather grabbed him by the shoulders, and kissed him roughly, breaking apart after a few seconds. Justin grabbed his lips, as Heather grinned wickedly at him.

"Well. I'm not gonna lie, I sensed some serious tension there, but not the good kind. Thank you, Heather and Justin. You are dismissed." Said Chris, as Heather and Justin stepped down the stairs.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Heather:** /grins wickedly/ That little kiss was a little sign to Justin of what's coming next. I know how to make a guy hurt when kissing. I've had lots of practice. Oh, but his teeny, tiny little brain might not be able to pick up on it.

 **Justin: /** looking in a mirror, rubbing his lips/ Wow, that girl knows how to kiss. My lips are blowing up like an inner tube!

* * *

"And now, the final pair for Team Lovebirds, and the one I've been looking forward to all night, give a warm welcome to Max and LeShawna!" Announced Chris. LeShawna stepped onto stage glamorously, but Max was not with her.

"Uh, LeShawna? You seem to be missing a kissing buddy!" Cried Chris.

"I refuse to belittle myself on international television! This absurd notion of promenade is absolutely outrageous—wah!" Cried Max, as LeShawna dragged him onto the stage by the arm. Max was wearing a very small suit.

"Wow, Max, you look good in a tux! Why don't you tell us all where you got such a snazzy suit?" Asked Chris eagerly.

"Hmph! Evil does not disclose such trivial details—" Began Max.

"He got it at the toddler section of the store." Giggled LeShawna, attempting to stifle a laugh but blatantly failing. Most of the contestants burst out laughing while Max crossed his arm in a huff.

"Hoo! Okay, I'm all laughed out. Get on with the kissing!" Announced Chris, wiping a tear from his eye. LeShawna turned to face Max.

"Why would I ever consider engaging in osculation with a woman who continually tries to control evil and—" But Max was cut off when LeShawna grabbed him by the shoulders, lifted him about a foot in the air, and kissed him for about one second before dropping him back on the floor. Most of the contestants cheered, but Harold seethed in jealousy.

"Maybe I should dye my hair purple…" Wondered Harold, attracting an amused glare from Noah.

"Your lips taste like cherries. Evil cherries." Noted Max.

"Fruit does not have personality!"

"It does if you genetically engineer it to do so! I had some remarkable success in that field until—"

"No-one cares, Max. Moving on!" Announced Chris, and LeShawna and Max stepped off the stage.

"Alright, next up is Team Incredible, and first we'll be hearing from…DJ and Eva!" Announced Chris. DJ and Eva stepped onto the stage, DJ wearing a suit which fit nicely on his broad shoulders and Eva wearing a slender black dress which suited her quite well. However, Eva was none too happy with her outfit.

"I look ridiculous."

"No you don't, I think you look pretty." Said DJ.

"Keep it in your pants, Romeo. We have a challenge to win." Snapped Eva.

"That you do, Eva. Proceed with the kissing!" Announced Chris. Eva and DJ turned to face eachother, and began to lock lips. However, mid-way through the kiss, DJ began screaming in agony, and broke apart from Eva, clutching his lips tightly.

"DJ, are you okay?" Asked Chris. DJ moaned in response.

"What? I have unusually strong lips." Commented Eva.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Eva:** /slaps her forehead/ Oh man, my first kiss and I ended up bruising the guy's lips. Uh, I mean…pshaw, that so wasn't my first kiss. Besides, it's perfectly common to have lips that could crush titanium.

 **DJ:** /his lips are extremely swollen and bruised/ MMmmmmm! /begins sobbing/

* * *

"Well after that…interesting turn of events, let's give it up for our unnaturally good-looking pair, Trent and Lindsay!" Announced Chris, as Trent and Lindsay stepped onto the stage, Lindsay blowing kisses at the camera. Trent and Lindsay quickly turned to each-other and planted a smooch on each-other's lips. Backstage, Gwen was looking sulky.

"What's wrong, Gwen? You seem kinda…tense." Noted Tyler.

"What? No! I'm not tense. Maybe you should be tense, it's Trent kissing your stupid girlfriend's lips." Snapped Gwen.

"So? I don't really care. It's just a challenge, and I have to kiss you as well." Said Tyler, however it then clicked in his mind.

"You like him!" Gwen clasped a hand over his mouth.

"I do not like him! And I'll show you how much I don't like him!" Snapped Gwen, as she and Tyler were promptly called onto the stage. Gwen didn't waste any time, and eagerly pressed her lips to Tyler's.

"Well, somebody's a little eager." Chuckled Chris. Gwen even went so far as to cock her leg up in the air. After a few more seconds, Gwen and Tyler parted.

"Well, that was…unexpected. Thank you for your unanticipated enthusiasm, Gwen." Said Chris. Gwen ignored him and stomped off the stage, where a fuming Lindsay was standing nearby.

"Nice, Gwen! First you steal Courtney's boyfriend and now mine?!" Snapped Lindsay.

"Babe, it's okay. It was part of the challenge, remember?" Said Tyler.

"Oh yeah! It's okay, Gwen, I kissed your boyfriend too." Said Lindsay. Gwen seethed.

"Trent is not my boyfriend!" Lindsay gasped.

"Are you sure? I mean, I saw you two making googly eyes at eachother at breakfast—"

"There were no googly eyes! We had normal eyes! Normal eyes! Normal, soft…green eyes." Trailed off Gwen, as Tyler and Lindsay smirked at eachother. Gwen realised what she was fantasizing about and stomped away angrily.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gwen:** /covering her face with her hands/ Oh my gosh. I think I like Trent again. This can't be though, I mean, we've done this before, and it didn't work out. Bad feelings, bad! I'm sure it's all because of the glitz and glamour of the prom…right?

 **Lindsay:** Eeeee! I so totally, like, knew it! Greta and Brent like each other again! Wait, but I thought Greta was dating, like, Duncan—er, I mean, Doug? Or was it Cody—er, Brody?

* * *

"We have one team left to complete the first part of the challenge, and that is Team Cody! Now, let's give it up for Duncan and Courtney!" Announced Chris. A very unhappy looking Duncan and Courtney stomped onto the stage.

"This is either going to be the best or the worst thing we've all ever seen. Now, where were we? Ah yes, the kissing." Announced Chris. Duncan and Courtney turned to face eachother.

"Pucker up, princess. You're about to go on a trip down memory lane." Said Duncan smoothly. Courtney scoffed.

"I am really contemplating whether the million dollars is worth kissing someone with the personality of an old boot." Snapped Courtney.

"Didn't stop you all those times three years ago." Chuckled Duncan, wiggling your eyebrow.

"Ugh! You are a such a monster! I can't believe I ever went out with you!"

"And you're an uptight prude, and by the way, you should see a surgeon about that pole up your butt!"

"You're not even that good a kisser!"

"I'm better than you!"

"Say that again, I dare you!" As Duncan and Courtney were screaming at eachother on stage, Chris chuckled.

"Yeah, I thought it would go something like this." Chuckled Chris. However, Chef elbowed him lightly.

"Uh, Chris?" He said, directing Chris' attention to the stage, where Duncan and Courtney were passionately making out like animals in heat. Chris spat out his water.

"Oh damn, I did not see that coming!" Chuckled Chris. Duncan and Courtney seemed to forget that there was an audience right nearby, as Duncan's hands began to trail down to Courtney's behind and began to give Courtney a hickey.

"There you go! We actually have two people acting like they're at a prom night! Hats off to Duncan and Courtney!" Announced Chris. Duncan and Courtney broke apart and their eyes widened. They both screamed and fled in opposite directions.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Courtney:** Ugh! I can't believe I just did that! Kissing that monster after he hurt me so badly…I feel like such an idiot. No matter, it was all part of the challenge, although it certainly didn't feel like just a challenge…gah! Chris, I demand that you erase that, this instant!

 **Duncan:** I can't blame Princess for crawling back, they all do at some stage. Soon it'll be Gwen's turn, as long as she's not back together with Elvis, sheesh, I am getting some vibes from those two.

* * *

"Well, I stand corrected. Duncan and Courtney have perfectly personified the experience of a prom night. Now let's see if the remaining two pairs can live up to them. Give it up for the barely-there lovebirds…Harold and Sierra!" Announced Chris. Harold walked into the stage in a slim tuxedo.

"Come on, Sierra!" Called Harold. Sierra stomped onto the stage, in her regular clothes.

"I object to being romantically linked to anybody other than my Cody-kins." Huffed Sierra.

"Sierra, you've automatically failed this part of the challenge for refusing to dress up. However, you do still have a chance to redeem yourself with a kiss." Said Chris. Harold turned to face Sierra.

"Now's your chance, Sierra." Harold closed his eyes, puckered his lips and began to lean in towards Sierra. However, she simply pushed him away.

"Nope, not doing it. I made a vow that these lips of mine will only ever touch Cody, food and water, in that order." Announced Sierra. Harold sighed.

"Sierra and Harold are disqualified. Moving on, Beth and Cody." Announced Chris. As Harold and Sierra walked off the stage dejectedly, the awkward duo walked onto the stage. Cody was in a slender tuxedo and Beth was dressed in a pretty green dress with a cardigan.

"Aw, Cody and Beth, I don't know if I should coo affectionately or laugh at your expense." Said Chris.

"There's no way my Cody will kiss Beth. He and I are, like, M-F-E-O!" Cried Sierra, gripping her hair.

"What does that mean?" Asked Harold curiously.

"Meant for each other! Gosh, have you, like, ever been on the internet?" Huffed Sierra.

"I'm not overly familiar with colloquial slang." Defended Harold.

"Well, maybe you should get familiar with it, because—" But before she could finish her sentence, Sierra gasped in horror. Beth and Cody were kissing on the stage.

"Nooooooooo!" Shrieked Sierra, and she leapt onto the stage. She pushed Beth away from Cody.

"Stay away from my man, home-wrecker!" Snapped Sierra, clutching Cody defensively.

"Hey! I was just doing it for the challenge!" Protested Beth, picking herself up. Sierra turned to Cody.

"How could you do this to me?! I thought…we…were…bwaahhhhhh!" Sobbed Sierra, running off the stage in tears. Cody looked on, dejectedly.

"We aren't even dating!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cody:** Oh man, I don't know what to do…I mean, I didn't do anything bad because Sierra and I aren't even dating! And I was only doing it for the challenge! But then why do I feel so lousy? Aw, this bites.

 **Beth:** /adjusting her glasses/ I really hope that Sierra doesn't come after me like she went after Heather when she thought Heather and Cody were hooking up. I swear, I don't like Cody like that, and besides, I have a boyfriend, Brady! Remember?

 **Sierra:** /sobbing hysterically/

* * *

The twelve pairs were soon gathered on the stage, ready to hear the results.

"Alright, contestants. After some serious deliberation, Chef and I have decided the least impressive pair from each team to be eliminated. Let's start with Team Warriors." Announced Chris, turning to Izzy, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Lightning and Rodney.

"Let's start with the good. Noah and Katie, you guys pretty much rocked your kiss. I almost felt a little something stirring in my tender heart." Said Chris.

"You have a heart?" Gasped Noah.

"Anyways, as such, you are moving onto the next round. Now, the not-so-good, Izzy and Rodney. You guys pretty much summed up the prom experience for a few nerds, but at least you actually kissed, unlike Sadie and Lightning. As such, Sadie and Lightning are disqualified, and you guys are moving on to fail another round." Said Chris. Izzy cheered while Rodney fawned over her.

"Sha-say what? Lightning does not take third place. Bronze is the colour of losers. Lightning only takes the gold, baby!" Protested Lightning.

"Where have I heard somebody say that before?" Wondered Geoff and Noah, almost simultaneously.

"Moving on to Team Lovebirds. Now, I'm going to admit, none of you pleased me, except for LeShawna and Max, purely for comedic value. As such, they are moving on." Announced Chris.

"Are you kidding me? LeShawna and that little garden gnome beat us?" Gasped Heather.

"Cool your jets, Heather. Despite Justin's terrifying face, you guys ranked second are moving on." Announced Chris. Heather looked somewhat satisfied, and made another cut-throat gesture at Justin, who gulped.

"Wait...that means Geoff and I are out?" Gasped Bridgette.

"Exacta-mundo, Bridgette. I was not happy with you two. Prom is about new and exciting experience. All I got from you two was a sense of mom and dad making out on the couch, and nobody wants to see that. You're both out." Snapped Chris.

"Oh, man! Denied entry to, like, the biggest party of the year! I am so, like, depressed right now!" Sobbed Geoff, tears heaving from his eyes.

"Aw, Geoffy, it's okay, baby! We can have our own party!" Said Bridgette, attempting to calm Geoff down, but Geoff only began to sob on Bridgette's shoulder.

"Yick! I hate tears. They exude weakness. Anyways, moving on to Team Incredible. Eva, the point was to serenade your date, not injure him." Announced Chris. Eva rubbed her neck nervously.

"As such, Eva and DJ are out, and Trent and Lindsay, and Gwen and Tyler move onto the next round! Hopefully Gwen can keep her hands off of Tyler long enough to get there." Said Chris, and he promptly had to dodge Gwen's shoe flying at his head.

"Moving on to the last round! This one required about two seconds of deliberation. Duncan and Courtney, Beth and Cody, you guys are moving on. Sierra, refusing to dress up and kiss your date, then going on to sabotage another contestant's date is a big no-no. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to penalise your team in the next round." Announced Chris.

"What! That's unfair, we shouldn't be penalised because of her stupidity!" Protested Courtney.

"It's about teamwork, Court, and right now, you don't have it." Said Chris. Courtney and Duncan, glared at Sierra, while Cody sighed anxiously.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Courtney:** Oh, that little psychopath is going down, if it's the last thing I do! But first, I need to take down Duncan. But how should I do that exactly? Hm…time to brainstorm.

* * *

Chris gathered the remaining eight pairs of contestants outside a long red-carpet, which was torn and tattered in places and had odd lumps in odd places.

"Ew! This, like, isn't a red carpet. This is a wrecked carpet!" Protested Katie.

"And I think something just moved under the carpet over there." Whimpered Lindsay fearfully.

"Don't worry about that! Last round, we eliminated Sadie, Lightning, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Eva, Harold and Sierra, and at the end of this round, four more pairs will be cut out of the challenge. Now, Izzy, Rodney, Noah, Katie, LeShawna, Max, Heather, Justin, Trent, Lindsay, Tyler, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Cody and Beth remain." Said Chris.

"Why are you saying this? We're all here!" Snapped Courtney.

"For the instant replays, Courtney! Gosh, you've been on my show for four seasons and you can't even get this right!" Snapped Chris.

"Anyways, moving on. In this round, the male in each pair will carry their date down the red carpet, then take a photo with Chef Hatchet. Pairs will be judged on their strength, photos, and ability not to hate each other." Announced Chris.

"Anyways, let's start this thing off with Team Warriors. Noah and Katie, you guys are up." Said Chris.

"Ready to carry me, partner?" Asked Katie playfully.

"Yeah, here's the thing. My upper body strength isn't great, and when I say isn't great, I mean non-existent, and—"

"Start!" Announced Chris. Katie jumped into Noah's arms, who stumbled at first but soon got the hang of it.

"See? It's not that hard!" Said Katie.

"Easy for you to say." Groaned Noah. After a long while, Noah eventually reached the end of the red carpet, and let Katie go.

"You did great, Noah!" Cheered Katie.

"My spine is telling me a different story." Groaned Noah, bending over.

"Say cheese." Announced Chef Hatchet. Katie gripped Noah and beamed, as Chef took their photo.

Chris was immediately sent the photo, and he cracked up laughing. He showed it to the rest of the contestants, who began laughing at the sight of Katie hugging Noah while he was bent over.

"Well, I knew Noah couldn't get that far in a prom challenge. This is Noah, after all. Anyways, Izzy and Rodney, you guys are up." Announced Chris. Izzy jumped into Rodney's arms, and Rodney had no troubles carrying her down the red carpet. However, as they were walking down the red carpet, Rodney decided that it was an opportune time to make a move.

"So, uh, Ezzy, uh, I mean, Izzy, like, I think, like, uh, yeah, um, our, uh, relationship thingy, uh, upgrade to the next chicken pie, uh, I mean, level, uh…will you—"

"Oh, neato! Are you making up your own language? You should hear mine! Gleeba-globba-glippy-goo! I just said that your face is running like a faucet." Said Izzy, and she proceeded to make up more non-existent words as Rodney attempted (and failed) to tell her how he felt.

As Izzy and Rodney made it to the end of the red carpet, Chef Hatchet was visibly disgusted.

"That boy is sweatier than a grease pig on a hot summer's day." Noted Chef.

"It's his way of communication!" Retorted Izzy. Chef growled and took the photo, Izzy beaming and making a peace sign, while Rodney sighed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Izzy:** Oh, haha, I totally know that Rodney is crushing on me, why else would he be sweating so much? Oh, unless he has some rare sweat disorder that I didn't know existed, but seriously, he could pool all his sweat and use it as a water source for developing countries! Don't I just have the best ideas? I could be, like, president someday! Oh wait, but that wouldn't be sanitary. Who would want to drink sweat?!

* * *

"After a strong start, Team Warriors seems to be falling behind. Next up, Team Incredible. LeShawna and Max, you're up!" Announced Chris. LeShawna jumped into Max's arms and crushed him immediately, both toppling to the floor. Chris burst out laughing.

"How is this little shrimp meant to carry me all the way down there?!" Snapped LeShawna.

"I don't know, but unless you want to be disqualified, Max has to find a way to get LeShawna over there without touching her to the ground." Said Chris.

"No matter! I anticipated such an event occurring, and as such, I came prepared. I developed a bionic robot suit made entirely of utensils from Chef Hatchet's kitchen designed to give me super strength and super evil-ness! Mwahahahaah!" Announced Max, as he put on his suit.

"That's great Max, but will it actually work without Scarlett here to be the actual evil genius?" Asked Chris, amused.

"What an absurd notion! Scarlett was merely the evil sidekick, easily expendable and disposable. I did not need her for anything other than moral support and—wah!" Cried Max as his bionic suit began to lift in the air.

"How do I control the jet-pack function?! Ahhh!" Shrieked Max, and he was immediately flown away, far into the horizon.

"Chris, my date just flew away on a jet-pack. How am I meant to do this damned challenge now?" Cried LeShawna.

"Easily, LeShawna, you and Max are hereby disqualified." Said Chris.

"Do Heather and I still need to go if they're disqualified?" Asked Justin.

"Uh, yes! This show is called Total Drama, not Total Shortcuts!" Snapped Chris. Justin sighed, as Heather jumped into Justin's arms, and Justin began walking down the carpet.

"Alright, are you satisfied yet, Heather? You deformed my face with permanent ink, and now I'm a scabbing freak. Is this sufficient revenge?" Asked Justin. Heather chuckled.

"Oh sweetie, I haven't even begun the hurt yet." She chuckled maliciously. As the two reached the end of the carpet, Chef Hatchet began to take their photo.

"Say cheese." Grunted Chef. Heather gave an evil beam, as Justin tried his best to remain calm.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Justin:** /sighs/ Oh man, I shouldn't have voted off Alejandro. No immunity is worth this, and as long as Heather's around, I'm going to have to constantly look over my shoulder, and that is bad for my neck! But, if my team loses, then Heather goes home…hmmm…

* * *

"Alright, next up is Team Incredible, and let's start with the expected prom king and queen, Trent and Lindsay!" Announced Chris. Lindsay jumped into Trent's arms eagerly.

"Let's go, Tyler!" Cheered Lindsay. Trent looked at her confused.

"Did you just call me Tyler, again?" Asked Trent. Lindsay chuckled nervously.

"Pshaw, no. Maybe you're deaf, Tyler, because I so did not call you Tyler." Chuckled Lindsay, as she and Trent made their way down the red carpet.

At the end of the carpet, Trent and Lindsay posed to take a photo. Lindsay even cocked her leg up in the air and kissed Trent on the cheek. At the other end of the carpet, Gwen sighed, but immediately regained her composure when she noticed Tyler staring at her.

"Dude, it's just a challenge. You don't need to look so down." Said Tyler.

"How are you so calm right now? Don't you want to just maim Trent?" Asked Gwen.

"No, not really."

"Ugh, let's just go." Sighed Gwen, as she hopped in Tyler's arms. However, Tyler struggled to carry her down the red carpet, and ended up tripping. Gwen's dress was caught under Tyler's foot, and immediately ripped in two.

"Ow…" moaned Gwen.

"Aw, Gwen, I am so—oh man." Gasped Tyler. As Gwen stood up, she hadn't realised that the bottom half of her dress had been ripped off and her pink panties were exposed to the world. Gwen soon noticed and screamed.

"Ahhh!" She shrieked, and she grabbed the shredded cloth and wrapped it around her waist.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gwen:** That's it, I am officially anti-prom, real or fake. I don't know what's worse, being responsible for the biggest anti-teacher rally in the history of my school or being pantsed by a dumb jock.

 **Tyler:** Oh man, I feel so bad for doing that to Gwen. But between you and me…/looks around/ I did not take her for a pink panties kind of gal. /chuckles/

* * *

Gwen did not even attempt to smile while Chef Hatchet took their photo. The shredded cloth was wrapped flimsily around her waist, which was now flapping in the wind.

"Gwen, I am so sorry—"

"Save it." Snapped Gwen, as she and Tyler marched away.

"Alright, we now just have two more pairs to brave the red carpet. Now our two favourite hormone machines, Duncan and Courtney!" Announced Chris. Courtney begrudgingly jumped into Duncan's arms.

"Let's just get this over with." Snapped Courtney.

"I thought you were smart, you shouldn't talk smack about the guy who could drop you at any moment." Snapped Duncan.

"Hah! As if." Snapped Courtney. Duncan deliberately loosened his grip to scare her.

"Okay, okay, just go!" Snapped Courtney, and they began to walk their way until Chris interrupted them.

"Eh-hem! If you recall correctly, a certain fangirl won you guys a penalty. As consequence for Sierra's bad behaviour, you guys have to complete the carpet within twenty seconds." Announced Chris.

"You've got to be kidding me." Complained Duncan.

"Oh, I never kid about penalties. They're, like, my favourite part." Chuckled Chris.

"To hell with this." And Duncan slung Courtney over his shoulder and began to sprint down the carpet, despite Courtney's many protests. At the end of the carpet, both of them refused to smile when Chef Hatchet took their photo.

"Duncan and Courtney make it through the red carpet in time. And lastly, Cody and Beth!" Announced Chris, turning to the two remaining teams.

"Uh, I'm not the most…co-ordinated person." Stammered Cody.

"It's okay! We're sure to do better than those two anyway." Pointed out Beth, pointing to Duncan and Courtney. Beth hopped into Cody's arms, and he stumbled before carrying Beth all the way down. The two were making good time.

"Look, Cody! The finish line is just there!" Cheered Beth. However, Cody's foot got caught on a lump in the red carpet, and the two toppled to the floor.

"Ouch…" groaned Beth. Just then, an alarm was heard, and Chris walked up to them.

"Cody and Beth failed to reach the finish line in time, so they are disqualified. Duncan and Courtney, you guys are forced to step it up for your team in the final round." Announced Chris. Duncan and Courtney glared at Cody, who rubbed his neck nervously.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Courtney:** Ugh! My team is a bunch of incompetent imbeciles! There better be a team switch soon, because I am going to go crazy if I'm around these peanuts much longer!

* * *

"Alright contestants, after some extensive deliberation, and by extensive I mean no more than thirty seconds, we have decided who is progressing to the next round." Said Chris, turning to Noah, Katie, Izzy and Rodney.

"Team Warriors, you guys were the only team we had to think about. Both of you kind of screwed up, but in terms of who seemed to personify the spirit of the prom more, we had to go with Izzy and Rodney. Sorry, Noah and Katie, you're out." Noah shrugged.

"It was fun while it lasted." But Katie looked slightly more upset.

"As for Team Lovebirds, as we know, because of LeShawna and Max's disqualification, Heather and Justin are stepping it up for the final round. By the way, send an intern to go look for Max. Tell them it's no rush." Chuckled Chris.

"As for Team Incredible, as hilarious as Gwen's pantsing was, I'm afraid it just didn't measure up to Trent and Lindsay, and as such, they are moving on to the next round." Lindsay cheered, while Gwen breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. I'm out of here." Scoffed Gwen, stomping away angrily.

"And lastly, Cody and Beth failed to meet the time limit for Team Cody and as such, Duncan and Courtney are automatically subjected to the final round." Announced Chris. Duncan and Courtney growled at eachother.

"Feeling the love, guys. Let's get on with the third round."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Izzy:** Time for Izzy to turn her team around! We may have lost twice already, but we're coming back! Go Team Super-Duper Ninja-Samurai-Warriors! Whoop-whoop!

 **Rodney:** Now is my last chance to make a move on Izzy! Who knows when I might see her again after I leave the Island tonight? I have to make sure nothing goes wrong in the last round of the challenge!

 **Heather:** /filing her nails/ I am going to make Justin hurt in this dance. It's the whole reason I bought these nine-inch stilettos. /laughs wickedly/

* * *

"Alright, so to recap, in the last round we said goodbye to Noah, Katie, LeShawna, Max, Gwen, Tyler, Cody and Beth, and now, only Izzy, Rodney, Heather, Justin, Trent, Lindsay, Duncan and Courtney remain." Announced Chris.

"Again, we're all right here!" Snapped Courtney. Chris ignored her.

"Anyways, in this round, the final four pairs are going to have to engage in a horribly tacky, hilarious-to-watch slow dance! You will be judged on chemistry and ability to dance here." Said Chris.

"Well, we're doomed. Duncan can't dance for his life. He didn't even try at those ballroom dancing lessons we took three years ago!" Snapped Courtney.

"Oh, I can dance, sister, but you just don't like it."

"Your form of dancing belongs in the red-light district!"

"Duncan, Courtney! The aim of this challenge is to pretend you don't hate eachother!" Snapped Chris. Duncan and Courtney immediately fell silent.

"Alright, that's better. Okay, get ready contestants…go!" Announced Chris. Chef Hatchet immediately began the soundtrack, but it was on a fast-beat Skrillex song.

"Aw yeah, this is more my speed!" Cheered Duncan, and he began dancing while Courtney scoffed in disgust.

"Whoops, sorry kids, wrong song. This one's for poker night at Chef's." Chuckled Chef Hatchet, and he switched to a slower, more boring song. The remaining for pairs immediately began dancing.

"Izzy, I have to say something to you, right now." Said Rodney adamantly.

"What is it, partner?" Asked Izzy.

"I…uh…well…think that, uh, like, maybe, we should, um…take our level to the next relationship, wait, oh, uh, take our lever, no, level, to, uh…"

"I think I'm gonna need a few lessons in your new language. If you want, I could teach you a few key phrases for my own language, Izzy-ese!" Said Izzy. Rodney sighed deeply. However, they were interrupted by a yelp from Justin.

"Ooh, sorry! I didn't mean to stomp on your toes in my nine-inch stilettos!" Chuckled Heather, and she promptly stomped on Justin's toes again. Justin stifled a scream.

"Wow, Tryler, you are such a good dancer!" Said Lindsay.

"Tryler?" Asked Trent.

"Uh, I totally meant Tyler."

"I'm Trent."

"Oh, right!" Trent sighed, and slapped his forehead, as the two passed Izzy and Rodney, who still seemed to be struggling.

"Izzy, I need to—"

"Hold that thought, Rodney. Dip me." Said Izzy. Rodney was very confused.

"W-what?"

"I said, dip me."

"Well, if you insist." But instead of dipping her, Rodney dropped Izzy, ran over to the buffet table, scooped a handful of dip, ran back over and smeared it on her face. All of the onlookers gasped at Rodney's buffoonish move.

"No, silly, I meant dip me, not dip me!" Laughed Izzy, licking her lips.

"Mm, nice hommus."

"Ew. Those two are disgusting. Almost as off-putting as your eyebrow ring." Said Courtney.

"If you wanna talk about off-putting, let's talk about your personality." Retorted Duncan.

"Let's talk about every single cell in your body." Snapped Courtney.

"Bring it on."

"Ugh, you are such a disgusting beast! I just want to…" and Courtney walked over to the buffet table, grabbed the bowl of punch, and tipped it over Duncan's head. Everybody in the room gasped, while Duncan shook with rage.

"Oh snap. This is not good." Chuckled Chris. Duncan made his way over to the table, grabbed a four-tier chocolate cake, and smashed it on Courtney's face. Everybody gasped.

"Ahhhh! My hair!" Shrieked Courtney. Duncan teasingly ate a bit of the cake off of Courtney's face.

"That tears it!" Shrieked Courtney, and she and Duncan began to frantically throw food at one another, grabbing whatever they could find and pelting it at one another. Izzy, Trent, Lindsay, Justin and Heather immediately ran for cover, however Rodney ended up slipping in the punch.

"Stop! Stop! All of you, stop!" Announced Chris. Food ceased firing, and in good time too, as Courtney was beginning to run out of food and was preparing to throw the entire table at Duncan.

"Not even halfway through the song and it is a complete disaster. This is why I love this show." Grinned Chris, with a huge smile ear to ear.

"Anyways, Chef and I need to deliberate on today's big losers."

"What is there to deliberate on? Duncan and Courtney clearly lost!" Protested Heather.

"True, but we need to decide whether we loved it or hated it."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Heather:** Those two were like wild animals in heat. So disgusting too, they nearly got food on my dress. But still, now I know that they're eachother's weaknesses, so if it ever comes to it, I can twist them both to my advantage. /grins wickedly/

* * *

"Alright, contestants. This has been what I would describe as…the best prom night ever! Seriously, it had everything. Food fights, kissing, pantsing, jealousy, and even a little man flying away on a jetpack!" Said Chris.

"Can you please get on with it? I need to take a shower." Snapped Courtney.

"We could take one together and save water." Said Duncan, wiggling an eyebrow at Courtney, who responded by throwing a table at him.

"Anyways, so we've decided that the clear winners are easily the most consistent in the challenge…Trent and Lindsay!" Announced Chris. Trent and Lindsay cheered and embraced, while Gwen looked away on the sidelines.

"Trent, Lindsay, you guys have won the entire challenge for Team Incredible. Not to mention a night in the MacLean Spa Hotel with your loved ones." Announced Chris. Lindsay squealed.

"Oh, yay! I miss my sisters so much!" Squealed Lindsay.

"I get to see my momma!" Sobbed DJ from the sidelines.

"And, as a special bonus, Trent and Lindsay both get immunity for the next time Team Incredible goes to elimination!" Announced Chris. Trent and Lindsay cheered again.

"After much deliberation, we've decided that second place goes to Heather and Justin. Despite Justin's screwed up face and Heather's unrealistically tall heels—seriously, Heather, how are you walking in those—they performed comparably better than the other pairs. All of Team Lovebirds is safe." Announced Chris.

"Geoff, we're safe! This is good news!" Consoled Bridgette.

"What good is being safe if we didn't get to party?" Grumbled Geoff.

"Now, this leaves Izzy and Rodney, and Duncan and Courtney. Izzy and Rodney, you guys struggled throughout the entire challenge, and frankly, it's a wonder that you got to the last round in the first place. However, you didn't end up throwing food at each other, so naturally you guys are safe." Said Chris. Izzy cheered, and Chris turned to Duncan and Courtney.

"Duncan, Courtney. You guys have lost the challenge for Team Cody, for the first time ever. And tonight, one member of Team Cody is going to be eliminated." Chuckled Chris.

"Nice going! You are so going home tonight." Seethed Courtney, jabbing her finger at Duncan's chest.

"Not so fast, Courtney! As a consolation prize for making it to the final round, both you and Duncan are safe from elimination tonight and cannot be voted off." Announced Chris.

"That's so unfair! They lose the challenge for us, and now we can't vote them off?" Protested Cody.

"Life's unfair, Cody, and I get paid, so what do I care?" Laughed Chris. Courtney and Duncan smirked wickedly.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Beth:** So, it's either Cody, Harold, Sierra or I going home tonight...um…I guess since Duncan and Courtney aren't up for elimination, there really is only one person who we can blame for us losing today. And if it isn't Sierra, then it's probably going to be me.

* * *

Duncan was taking a shower in the communal washrooms, scrubbing the punch out of his hair. Once he had finished, he wrapped himself in a towel and began brushing his teeth. However, at that moment, Courtney barged into the bathroom.

"Um, hello? Occupada?" Protested Duncan.

"As if I care about that! I'm here to strike up a deal with you."

"Buzz off, princess, I'm not interested." Snapped Duncan.

"Look. Tonight, we have a rare opportunity to pick off one of the members of our team without worrying about them voting for us. So as much as I would love to vote you off right now, we need to work together to eliminate one of these dweebs." Snapped Courtney.

"You don't need to convince me. I'm voting off Sierra, she totally cost us the game. Well, asides from us." Said Duncan.

"But why would we vote off Sierra when we can hit two losers with one rock?" Said Courtney, smirking.

"What are you suggesting?" Asked Duncan.

"Think about it. Cody is Sierra's weakness, so if tonight we vote off Cody, Sierra will become so unbearable that the team will have no other choice but to vote her off." Pointed out Courtney.

"And then it would just be us, Harold and Beth." Said Duncan.

"Exactly. But it won't work unless we convince Cody to vote for someone else. If all three of them vote off Sierra, and only we vote for Cody, Sierra goes home. So we approach Cody, and tell him to vote off, I don't know, Harold or something." Said Courtney.

"You've really thought this through." Commented Duncan.

"It's called thinking, I thought you were unfamiliar with the concept."

"Whatever, princess. So we vote Cody tonight." Said Courtney.

"Who says I'm going to do anything you say?" Scoffed Duncan. Courtney responded by shoving Duncan against a wall and pressing her lips to his. Duncan was shocked, but melted into the kiss.

"I know you'll make the right decision." Purred Courtney, and she walked out of the bathroom without another word. Duncan was shocked.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Duncan:** Who does Princess think she is, trying to control me with kisses?! That's MY thing, not hers! But anyway, her plan seems pretty solid, and if I wanna win…

* * *

 **MacLean Spa Hotel – Families of DJ, Trent, Lindsay, Tyler, Gwen and Eva.**

The members of Team Incredible had all had very touching reunions with their families. Gwen hugged her mother and younger brother so tightly that they were gasping for breath, Lindsay had squealed when her sisters had arrived, Trent had gladly welcomed his parents, and everybody was surprised when Eva showed a rare moment of emotion when her parents walked through the door. It was DJ, however, who was still clutching his momma and sobbing. Only Tyler's family hadn't arrived yet.

"Ooh, I am so proud of my little Devon Joseph for coming on this show and givin' my family a good name. I couldn't be prouder of my little poopy-doo." Said Momma DJ affectionately.

"Aw, thanks Momma." Blushed DJ, munching on a cookie. However, Momma DJ slapped it out of his hands.

"Devon Joseph, get a plate under that cookie! You are spillin' crumbs all over this nice clean floor! I raised you better than that!" Scolded Momma DJ.

"Sorry, Momma." Apologised DJ.

"We're very proud of our little boy too. They grow up so fast, don't they?" Chuckled Trent's mother, clutching Trent's shoulder.

"Thanks, mom, that really means a lot." Smiled Trent.

"Yes, well, we will be even prouder when Trent wins the money and pays his college fees to become an accountant." Said Trent's father matter-of-factly.

"Jeffrey!" Hissed Trent's mother.

"Dad, can we please not do this right here…" Mumbled Trent.

"What? Trent, being an accountant is a perfectly good career and…" Trent's father went on to make a long list of reasons Trent should become an accountant. Meanwhile, from afar, Gwen and her mother were watching Trent.

"Sweetie, is there something going on between you and Trent again? I mean, you two seem very…close." Asked Gwen's mother curiously.

"What? No, mom. I don't, I swear." Cried Gwen.

"I wouldn't be upset if you did, honey. Trent is a very sweet, caring young man, and despite his faults, I think he would be good for you. Besides, I like him better than your old boyfriend." Gwen blushed.

"I'll never forget the first time I brought Duncan home and he suggested we make out on the couch, while you were there." Blushed Gwen furiously.

"Honey, we don't need to relive it. Hey, where's Matthew?" Asked Gwen's mother, looking arund. Gwen sighed.

"Oh no." Suddenly, three glass-shattering shrieks were heard from Lindsay and her two sisters, who were soaking wet.

"Oh my gosh! What just happened? Is it raining?" Shrieked Lindsay's older sister, Paula.

"It's not raining because we're indoors, silly!" Snapped Lindsay's other older sister, Kathleen. Just then, Gwen's younger brother Matthew walked back in, trying to hide a packet of water balloons but failing. Gwen smirked, and put her arm around her brother's shoulder.

"Hey, Chris, do you know when my folks are getting here?" Asked Tyler. Everybody turned to Tyler. Chris inhaled sharply.

"Yeah, uh, Tyler, your folks actually can't make it." Said Chris. Tyler's jaw dropped.

"Why?!" He gasped.

"They're on a vacation in the Caribbean, and when I asked them to standby for this challenge, they said they wouldn't bother because they thought you wouldn't win." Said Chris. Tyler's eyes began to flood with tears.

"That's, uh…that's okay, I guess. I should…I should go." Said Tyler, and he left without another word. Lindsay bit her lip.

"Paula, Kathy, I'll be back soon." And Lindsay chased after Tyler. Momma DJ waltzed up to Chris and slapped him in the face.

"Ow!" Complained Chris.

"What's your problem, boy? Publicising that poor boy's family issues in front of an entire room of people, on international television? Shame on you!" Snapped Momma DJ.

"Sorry, Momma." Groaned Chris, rubbing his head. Momma DJ slapped him again.

"I am not your momma. I would raise a better son than you."

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Lindsay:** Poor Tyler, I know he doesn't have the easiest relationship with his parents. They're, like, really hard on him to do well, and sometimes he can't live up to their expectations! Like, sometimes my parents ask me to at least try to get a D- in math, but I just can't! I wish there was some way I could make my baby feel better.

 **Momma DJ:** Mm-mm, all these people are rotten at the core. I'm glad my little poopy-doo isn't one of those horrible people.

* * *

At the less luxurious living grounds on the campsite, Sierra was taking up one of the cabins sobbing madly. Cody was at the door, trying to get her to come out of the cabin.

"Please, Sierra, just come out of the cabin so we can talk!" Begged Cody.

"Cody, leave me be, please!" Bawled Sierra.

"Sounds like you're having some trouble." Noted a voice from behind him. Cody turned around and found Courtney at the bottom of the steps.

"What do you want, Courtney?" Asked Cody.

"To talk." Said Courtney sweetly.

"Oh no! I am not going to vote off Sierra, so you can just forget it!" Snapped Cody.

"Oh, God no! Why would I ask you to vote off Sierra? After all she's done for you? You kissing another woman then voting her off would be nothing short of heartless." Commented Courtney.

"Who are you to talk to me about having a heart?" Protested Cody.

"I know how to differentiate between right and wrong, even if I've danced with the line a few times in the past. But Cody, Duncan and I are voting off Harold tonight, and we want you to join us." Said Courtney. Cody pondered this.

"Why Harold though? He's a nice guy."

"Just think about it, Cody. I'm not trying to coerce you into doing anything. I just want you to…consider your options!" Said Courtney in a friendly manner, and she walked away. Cody groaned.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Courtney:** Hook, line and sinker. Cody votes off Harold, and it's two votes against him. Pack your bag, Cody-kins, because you have a date with the Dock of Shame, and your little fangirl will be right behind you.

 **Cody:** As much as I hate to admit it, Courtney is right. I can't vote off Sierra, which leaves Harold and Beth. And if people are already voting off Harold…sorry dude.

* * *

At Team Cody's first ever elimination ceremony, the six members of Team Cody were gathered on the Dock. Courtney winked at Duncan, who glanced away from her nervously. Cody looked guiltily at Sierra, who was still sobbing while Beth looked incredibly uneasy, and Harold was, as always, incredibly out of the loop. Chris walked into the elimination ceremony.

"Team Cody. Welcome to your first ever elimination ceremony. As of now, Team Incredible is now the only team who hasn't been to an elimination ceremony yet." Said Chris.

"Thanks for pointing that out. Mind getting on with it?" Asked Duncan. Chris sighed.

"I was going to give you all some special prizes for going this long without having a member be eliminated, but thanks to Duncan's big mouth, no prizes for anyone!" Announced Chris.

"Thanks a lot, Duncan! If I was allowed to vote for you, I'd vote for you, like, twice!" Complained Harold.

"Ooh, send me to the burn unit." Scoffed Duncan, rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, here is how it's going down. Duncan, Courtney, in a delightfully malicious twist proposed by yours truly, you guys won immunity despite losing the whole thing for your team. As such, here are your marshmallows. Try not to throw them at eachother." Said Chris, flicking two marshmallows to Duncan and Courtney. Courtney took a bite at hers, glaring at Cody.

"Cody, Sierra, Beth and Harold. One of the four of you is going home tonight. Surprisingly enough, all of you got at least one vote." Said Chris. Sierra glared at Beth, who looked down at her feet nervously.

"Don't look so nervous, Beth. You only got one vote, and therefore, you are safe." Said Chris. Beth cheered, and kissed her marshmallow as Chris flung it at her.

"The next person safe only got one vote as well, and that person is…" Cody closed his eyes.

"Harold!"

"What? Harold only got one vote? But that means…" And Cody's eyes grew wide. He looked at Courtney, who smirked at him, and took another bite of her marshmallow.

"You!" Cried Cody, standing up and pointing at Courtney.

"Me? What did I do?" Protested Courtney.

"Cody, sit down!" Ordered Chris. Cody sat down and crossed his arms, but then noticed Sierra looking at him desperately.

"Cody, Sierra, one of you has spent your last night at camp. Cody, in a way you're responsible for your team's loss because you tripped over and forced Duncan and Courtney to compete in the final round. Sierra, without you, it probably wouldn't have mattered that Cody tripped." Said Chris. Both Cody and Sierra were silent.

"Anyways, tonight, the final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Nobody!"

Everybody gasped. Cody and Sierra looked at eachother.

"Wait, we're both eliminated?" Gasped Cody.

"Not yet, Cody. The votes were a tie. Cody and Sierra, you both racked up two votes each." Said Chris.

"So what does this mean?" Asked Sierra.

"Well, we do have to send at least one camper packing because we're on a schedule. As such, we are going to have to have you compete in a tiebreaker! I spent weeks planning this one, it involves tiger sharks, motorbikes and the consumption of sawdust, and…"

"Stop! Chris, I volunteer for elimination!" Announced Sierra. Everybody gasped.

"No, she can't do that!" Protested Courtney.

"You're right, she can't!" Cried Cody. Sierra clutched Cody tightly.

"Cody-kins, I forgive you for what happened today. I acted jealously and I cost our team the challenge! I deserve to go home, and besides, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the reason you went home!" Cried Sierra.

"Sierra…you don't have to do this." Said Cody.

"Too late! I've already made up my mind. Win it for both of us, Cody!" Said Sierra, and she began walking down the Dock of Shame.

"Bye, Chris. You know, if you'd just paired me with Cody in the first place, none of this would be happening." Snapped Sierra.

"Exacta-mundo, Sierra. This is ratings gold!" Cheered Chris. Sierra scoffed as she began to walk down the Dock of Shame, Cody waving goodbye to her as she went.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Courtney:** Ugh! My genius plan foiled! And now Cody knows about my plan too. Oh well, I think he'll be a lot easier to take out now that his bodyguard is gone. That's just one loser less standing between me and the prize. /smirks/

* * *

Beth was walking back to the cabins, when Cody called her down.

"Hey, Beth! Wait up!" Called Cody.

"Hey, Cody." Said Beth.

"I need to ask…you…something…oh wow, that is a further running distance than it looks…let me catch my breath…" Panted Cody.

"Uh…" Stammered Beth.

"Who did you vote off tonight?" Asked Cody, taking a puff from his inhaler. Beth looked at the ground, nervously.

"H-Harold and I voted off…Sierra. I'm so sorry, Cody. We're the reason she's gone." Whimpered Beth.

"No, you're not. Sierra chose to leave, but I know who was really behind it. Courtney came to me tonight and said that she and Duncan were voting off Harold, and they wanted me to join them. But Harold only got one vote at the elimination, which was mine, which means that Courtney and Duncan voted off someone else. And since I got two votes…" Stammered Cody. Beth gasped.

"They were planning on backstabbing you? How could they? Oh wait, this is Courtney we're talking about." Said Beth.

"We need to get Courtney and Duncan out. They are the true evils in this game." Said Cody.

"I agree, but what are we going to do about it?" Asked Beth.

"You, Harold and I need to team up to take them down, once and for all." Said Cody. Beth's eyes widened.

* * *

 **Unknown Location - Max**

As Max regained consciousness, he sat up and began to rub his head. He groaned, and looked around him. It was dark and he could barely see.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Where am I?" Asked Max. He was met with a mysterious growling sound.

"Whoever is there, I demand you how yourself immediately! Evil does not get scared...evil does not-" But the last thing Max saw before he blacked out was a green, scaly face.

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Duncan:** Despite the fact that Courtney makes me want to pour hot wax down my throat, her plan is pretty solid. Like she said, hit two geeks with one stone. I vote for Cody.

 **Courtney:** I've thought this out meticulously. Cody needs to go.

 **Harold:** I vote off Sierra. Gosh, she wouldn't even kiss me. I'm a very good kisser! I even have references! Okay, I technically have one reference and she would probably laugh in my face.

 **Beth:** I…I don't know who else to vote off since Duncan and Courtney are immune. It has to be Sierra, otherwise it might be me!

 **Cody:** Well, if Duncan and Courtney are voting off Harold, then safety in numbers, right? He's a good guy…but we all have to go at some stage, I suppose.

 **Sierra:** /arms crossed/ I vote for Beth! Nobody kisses my man and gets away with it!

* * *

 **Sierra – 2**

 **Cody – 2**

 **Harold – 1**

 **Beth – 1**

 **Eliminated – Ezekiel, Blaineley, Alejandro, Owen, Sierra.**

 **Still In – Katie, Sadie, Trent, Lindsay, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, DJ, Gwen, Noah, Cody, Izzy, Tyler, Courtney, Harold, Duncan, Heather, Justin, Eva, LeShawna.**

* * *

 **Well, as of this episode, all of the TDWT newbies are out** **I like Sierra, sometimes, she definitely isn't my favourite character though, hence the early elimination. Also, just to clarify, in this fic, the Ridonculous Race hasn't happened yet…it'll become clear why in the next chapter! ;)**

 **Anyways, 'till next time!**

 **~TheDramaMachine**


End file.
